La ley de la naturaleza
by Petalo-VJ
Summary: Después de la caída de Shen, Tigresa empieza a notarse distinta. Está más violenta que de costumbre, parece odiar a Víbora, y lo más extraño de todo: siente una rara atracción por el Guerrero del Dragón. PoxTigresa.
1. Un problema bastante gordo

**La ley de la naturaleza**

**Capítulo 1: un problema bastante gordo**

Tigresa se encontraba meditando sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el patio del palacio Jade. Habían pasado unas semanas desde la derrota de Lord Shen. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad...Bueno, casi todo. Últimamente, Tigresa había notado algunos cambios; unos cambios bastante incómodos, que no la dejaban concentrarse en los entrenamientos. Ya en varias ocasiones sus compañeros la habían sorprendido cuando estaba distraída y casi habían conseguido tirarla al suelo, a ella, a la Maestra Tigresa.

Tigresa apretó los puños. Era inconcebible, imperdonable.

Su fino olfato captó un delicioso aroma que provenía del interior del palacio. Inhaló con fuerza. El olor provenía de la cocina, estaba segura. Se levantó y caminó hasta allí casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Po se hallaba de pie junto a los fogones, cocinando sus fideos especiales, hechos con una variedad de especias que sólo se encontraban cerca de allí. Tigresa se asomó por la puerta, pero no entró. Permaneció observando cada uno de los movimientos del oso y la gran maestría con la que cocinaba. Sonrió. El olor era delicioso. Estaba decidida a entrar cuando oyó un ruido. Alguien entraba por la otra puerta de la cocina.

—Ummm...¡Po, esos fideos huelen genial!

Tigresa frunció el ceño. _Víbora._

—Gracias. Hoy llevan un ingrediente secreto —contestó el panda con mucha alegría.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué ingrediente?

—Si te lo dijera, no sería secreto.

Víbora rió, divertida, sin darse cuenta de que detrás de la otra entrada había una felina que se clavaba las garras en las palmas de las patas del coraje. _¿Por qué demonios se ríe con esa coquetería?_, pensaba Tigresa.

—Oye, esto está casi listo. ¿Por qué no llamas a los demás? —pidió Po, apagando el fuego y buscando unos cuencos.

—A tus órdenes.

Víbora salió por donde había entrado sin perder un segundo. _A tus órdenes_, repitió Tigresa en su cabeza. Po seguía con su tarea ajeno a todo. Tigresa se armó de valor y entró en la cocina, dirigiéndose a la mesa y tomando asiento en su sitio de siempre.

—¡Hola, Tigresa! Llegas justo a tiempo para los fideos.

La felina ni siquiera le miró, sólo gruñó mientras el panda colocaba los cuencos de cada uno en la mesa. Tigresa miró su plato. De repente se le había pasado el hambre y esos fideos no le parecían tan apetitosos. Po la miró, extrañado. Cuando él había llegado al palacio, Tigresa se había mostrado reacia a probar su comida. En realidad, se había mostrado reacia a todo lo que la relacionara con él, pero desde el enfrentamiento con Tai Lung, su compañera había sido mucho más amigable y siempre comía lo que preparaba con mucho gusto. Más aún después de la caída de Shen, en la que Tigresa había estado totalmente volcada con él.

—¿Te pasa algo, Tigresa?

—Nada —contestó ella, malhumorada.

Po estaba a punto de insistir, pero de repente todos entraron en la estancia hablando animadamente y colocándose en sus respectivos asientos. Po se sentó al lado de Tigresa, como siempre hacía. El guerrero del Dragón y los cuatro Furiosos comieron con ansias sus fideos. Tigresa era la única que no probaba bocado.

—¿No comes nada, Tigresa? —preguntó Mono.

—No tengo hambre.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Después de los entrenamientos deberías estar hambrienta —habló Grulla.

—Aunque también hay que decir que últimamente parece que Tigresa está en las nubes —soltó Mantis.

Víbora le dio un toque con la cola.

—¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo que Tigresa no está dando el cien por cien.

Todos, excepto Tigresa, que miraba atenta su plato, le reprocharon con la mirada sus palabras. No querían que la quinta Furiosa se sintiera mal o, por el contrario, se enfadara tanto que desatara su ira. Víbora intentó suavizar las cosas.

—Tigresa, es verdad que últimamente te vemos un poco...distinta. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes algún problema?

Fue entonces cuando Tigresa alzó la mirada, una mirada que podría petrificar de miedo al más valiente de los guerreros, una mirada asesina. La felina golpeó la mesa con las patas y se puso de pie.

—Estoy bien, Víbora. Perfectamente bien —masculló, y salió de la cocina dando pisotones.

Po y los cuatro Furiosos restantes se quedaron asombrados. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a Tigresa de tan mal humor. Era obvio que algo le había pasado, y debía ser algo muy gordo.

Tigresa salió al jardín. Ya había oscurecido y la noche era fría. Apretó la mandíbula y las garras. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué estaba de tan mal humor que lo pagaba con sus amigos?

Corrió hasta un árbol cercano y empezó a golpearlo. Lo atacaba con una fuerza brutal, pero no sentía nada. Tantos años entrenando habían hecho que sus patas fuera demasiado fuertes. Le dio con más fuerza, con mucha rabia, hasta que, finalmente, el árbol crujió y cayó con un ruido atronador.

Tigresa permaneció inmóvil, con la respiración entrecortada, y se miró las garras. Estaban sangrando. Había conseguido que sangrasen. Dejó caer las patas y miró al cielo. Como si saliera del ama, dejó escapar un rugido que se oyó en todo el palacio.

Sus amigos la observaban desde un lugar seguro. Ninguno sabía qué era lo que ocurría. Sólo sabían que era mejor no acercarse mientras ella estuviera así o seguramente acabarían como ese pobre árbol.

—Dios mío, ¿qué le pasa? —murmuró Grulla, pero nadie supo contestarle.

A la mañana siguiente, Tigresa se levantó de mejor humor. Parecía que todo lo acontecido la noche pasada había sido un mal sueño. Desayunó con ganas, y sus amigos sonrieron al ver que fuera lo que fuere lo que le había pasado a Tigresa, ya se había solucionado. El maestro Shifu los reunió a todos en el patio poco después para empezar el entrenamiento. Observó los vendajes que su hija adoptiva llevaba en las manos, pero no preguntó. No era tonto y sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

La primera lucha fue entre Mantis y Grulla. Todo iba genial, luchaban con energía, se lo pasaban bien. Sí, todo iba bien...hasta que lucharon Po y Mono. Tigresa miraba con interés los movimientos del panda, deseando que derrotara a su compañero Mono. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba verlos pelear entre ellos. Incluso cuando Mono cayó derrotado, quiso seguir siendo espectadora de otra lucha entre ellos.

—¡Bien hecho, Po! —exclamó Víbora.

Po sonrió a la serpiente, complacido, pero Tigresa volvió a ponerse seria.

—Tigresa, Víbora, os toca —informó Shifu.

Ambas hembras se dirigieron hacia el campo de batalla, poniéndose en posición. A Víbora le pareció apreciar un brillo extraño en los ojos de Tigresa. Pocas veces había visto ese brillo, y siempre que aparecía era porque delante del hocico de la felina había un rival, un enemigo.

—¡Luchad!

A Víbora no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Tigresa ya se había lanzado contra ella de manera instintiva. Tigresa ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que hacía. Oyó su nombre repetidas veces, pero tenía la mirada nublada. Notó varios brazos que la agarraban. Sus amigos intentaban separarla de Víbora, a la cual tenía agarrada con un brazo y la estaba prácticamente asfixiando. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó a su amiga y retrocedió unos pasos. Víbora tosía compulsivamente. Los demás miraban a Tigresa como si no la reconocieran.

—Víbora...yo...lo siento mucho. No pretendía hacerte daño. No sé qué me ha pasado.

Víbora seguía tosiendo, pero sonrió.

—No te preocupes, amiga, estoy bien.

Sí, Víbora estaba bien, pero Tigresa no. No estaba nada bien. Antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo, salió corriendo hacia el pueblo, a pesar que Po la llamaba sin descanso.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

Por las calles del pueblo, los habitantes, sobre todo los niños, se volvían para admirar a una de los Cinco Furiosos, la Gran Maestra Tigresa. Todos la miraban emocionados y preguntándose por qué se había tomado la molestia de bajar para codearse con personas sencillas y humildes como ellos.

Tigresa, sin hacer caso a sus miradas o las repetitivas pronunciaciones de su nombre, entró en una pequeña casa de madera que había a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿Doctora? ¿Se encuentra usted aquí?

Una leona de mediana edad ataviada con una bata blanca salió de detrás de un biombo.

—¡Hola, Tigresa! Estaba preparando la camilla, después me tienen que traer a un perro que se ha roto una pata. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Dirigió su mirada a los vendajes de la felina. —¿Te has lesionado?

—No, no vengo por esto. Son sólo algunos rasguños —contestó.

La leona sonrió. Tigresa siempre le quitaba importancia a las heridas diciendo que eran tonterías y que ya se curarían solas, pero esos vendajes estaban teñidos de rojo por la sangre.

—No creo que sean sólo rasguños, pero, ¿por qué no te sientas en la camilla, te cambio los vendajes, y me cuentas lo que te pasa en realidad?

Tigresa caminó sin vacilar hacia donde le había indicado. Se sentó y esperó a que la doctora volviera con los vendajes nuevos. La leona le quitó los antiguos y examinó las heridas. Les puso un ungüento especial y volvió a vendarlas, mientras le preguntaba qué la preocupaba.

—Verá, doctora, últimamente me siento muy rara.

—¿Rara? ¿En qué sentido?

—Es como si no pudiera controlarme. Estoy de muy mal humor, casi no como, no me concentro en los entrenamientos...Hoy he disfrutado viendo luchar a dos amigos y casi mato a una de mis mejores amigas. Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía. Me lancé sobre ella y la agarré con mucha fuerza.

La doctora lo pensó mientras terminaba de vendar la otra pata.

—¿Siempre te has llevado bien con esa amiga?

—Sí, pero estos últimos días parece que...es como si la odiara...

La leona sonrió.

—Dime, Tigresa, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Pues...No estoy segura, porque no sé cuándo es mi cumpleaños. Crecí en un orfanato...Pero supongo que tengo poco más de veinte.

—Y, dime, en el palacio, a parte de ti y de Víbora, ¿hay alguna hembra más?

—No, todos los demás son machos. El maestro Shifu, Po, Mantis, Grulla y Mono.

—Entonces ya sé lo que te pasa.

Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos y permaneció callada, expectante.

—Tigresa, estás en celo.

A la felina le dio un vuelco el corazón y se sonrojó como nunca lo había hecho. Había oído hablar del celo de las hembras de su especie, pero no estaba segura de si era cierto o si era simplemente una leyenda. Tragó saliva.

—¿Que estoy en qué? —murmuró como si le costara respirar.

—Estás en celo. Ya tienes una edad, y al parecer tu cuerpo cree que ya es necesario que tengas un macho a tu lado.

Con cada palabra que decía, Tigresa se sentía más y más avergonzada. ¿Un macho? Ella no necesitaba a ningún macho. Podía cuidarse sola, era fuerte e independiente.

—El celo, según la especie, es diferente. En las tigresas y en las leonas es bastante parecido. Nos atrae el sexo opuesto, nos sentimos alagadas cuando vemos una pelea de machos en la que se encuentra el macho que nos atrae, y, sobretodo, somos extremadamente violentas cuando vemos a la competencia.

Tigresa enarcó una ceja.

—¿Competencia?

La leona volvió a sonreír.

—Si no me equivoco, Tigresa. En tu "manada", por llamarla así, hay un macho que te atrae, y por eso sientes esa rabia inusitada contra Víbora, porque crees que puede ser una rival para ti, al ser la única hembra del palacio.

Tigresa se levantó de un salto de la camilla. Estaba sin palabras. No podía creer que todo eso fuera cierto.

—Pero...pero...¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible? Entre mis amigos no hay ningún Tigre. Quiero decir que, ¿es posible sentirse atraída por alguien de otra especie?

La doctora suspiró, como si supiera de qué va el tema.

—Cariño, el amor está más allá que todas esas tonterías de las razas.

—¿Amor? Pero, ¿quién está hablando de amor? ¿No eran sólo instintos? —se desesperó Tigresa.

—Ambas cosas. Piensa esto: en tu vida has visto otro igual que tú. Tai Lung era un leopardo, y yo soy una leona. Nunca has visto un tigre. Es normal entonces que te puedas enamorar de otro macho que no sea de tu especie. Y si fuera sólo instinto, ¿acaso no podrías sentirse atraída por cualquiera de tus cuatro amigos? Entonces, ¿por qué sólo te has fijado en uno en especial?

Tigresa estaba boquiabierta. No sabía qué decir.

—¿Cuánto dura el celo? —preguntó con cierto temor.

—Un par de semanas, imagino.

Tigresa se quejó con un suspiro.

Por la puerta entraron un par de cerdos agarrando a un perro, que lloriqueaba por su pierna herida. Tigresa pensó que era hora de largarse y se despidió de la doctora, dándole las gracias por su sincera opinión.

—De nada, Tigresa. Suerte con el Guerrero del Dragón.

Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo narices lo había sabido? Pero ya era tarde para preguntar. Estaba demasiado ocupada con su nuevo paciente.

**Continuará...**

**Hola a todos. Soy Pétalo-VJ. Desde que vi Kung fu Panda me encantó Tigresa, y cuando vi Kung fu Panda 2...Me encantó aún más, y la idea de que hubiera algo entre ella y Po me resultó genial. Así que aquí vengo con una idea que se formó en mi cabecita loca, a ver si os gusta. No será un fic demasiado largo, y espero poder actualizar pronto. Todo depende de vuestro interés. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. :P **

**Pétalo-VJ**


	2. Más que instintos

**Capítulo 2: Más que instintos**

Tigresa regresó al palacio al atardecer, pensativa, pero con paso firme y decidido. Si lo que había dicho la doctora era cierto, lo único que debía hacer era mantenerse alejada de Po durante un par de semanas. Aunque dudaba que eso fuera tan fácil. Nada más llegar, le encontró con sus otros compañeros. Los cinco la miraron, expectantes, pero ella se puso a cuatro patas para correr hasta su cuarto sin que ninguno pudiera alcanzarla.

Llegó a pequeño habitáculo y cerró la puerta. Unos pasos sonaron en el pasillo. Alguien la había seguido.

—¡Tigresa! —llamó Po a su puerta con impaciencia —. Tigresa, ¿podemos hablar?

Nada más oír su voz, su corazón latió con fuerza y se le puso el pelo de punta. Notó cómo enrojecía con cada segundo.

—¡Márchate, Po! ¡No quiero hablar contigo...ni con nadie!

—Tigresa, por favor, sólo quiero saber si estás bien.

—Estoy perfectamente, Po. ¡Lárgate!

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio. Parecía que Po se había ido. Por fin podía respirar tranquila. Pero la tranquilidad no le iba a durar eternamente. Poco después de que el corazón de Tigresa hubiera vuelto a su ritmo normal, volvieron a llamar.

—¡Po, te he dicho que no quiero ver a nadie!

La puerta se deslizó a un lado, pero quien entró no era el gran oso panda, sino Víbora.

—¿A mí tampoco?

Tigresa vio a su amiga y, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, se dio la vuelta para no verla a la cara. Esos días estaban siendo los peores de toda su vida. Sólo quería volver a la normalidad.

—No estoy enfadada —señaló la serpiente, entrando en la pequeña estancia y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella —. Sólo quiero saber qué te está pasando. Estás rara desde hace unos días. Y no sé por qué, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que...me odias. ¿Es así?

Tigresa se dio la vuelta para dar con los ojos tristes de su única amiga. Víbora no tenía la culpa de ser la única hembra, a parte de ella, en ese lugar, pero ella tampoco tenía la culpa de esa estúpida e inservible etapa por la cual estaba pasando.

—No, Víbora. Claro que no te odio. Es verdad que estos días he estado muy violenta contigo, pero no es por eso —confesó, tomando asiento contra la pared.

—¿Entonces, por qué es? Puedes contármelo —dijo, reptando hacia ella.

Tigresa se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio. Estaba deprimida, confundida, cansada y, sobre todo, avergonzada. Le daba vergüenza admitir todo lo que le había dicho la doctora sobre esa etapa típica en las hembras, pero más vergüenza le daba decir que la estaba sufriendo por culpa de su amigo el panda. Aun así, si quería conservar la amistad de Víbora, tenía que contárselo.

—No es algo que dependa de mí —dijo con los ojos humedecidos, pero sin soltar ni una sola lágrima—. No puedo evitar sentirme así. He ido a la doctora y me lo ha explicado todo.

—¿Y bien? —la incitó a continuar.

—Estoy...estoy en celo...—reconoció, roja como un tomate.

—¿En celo? ¿Eso es todo?

—¿Cómo que eso es todo? —preguntó ella, algo alterada —. Estoy descontrolada. No sé qué hacer, y lo peor de todo es lo tuyo. Todo esto es tan fuerte que puedo llegar a odiar a mi amiga. La doctora me explicó que esa especie de desprecio hacia ti se debe a que, como eres la única hembra en el palacio, te veo como a una rival.

—Espera, espera, espera —la detuvo Víbora, un poco incrédula y divertida —. ¿Rival para qué? O mejor dicho, ¿rival para conseguir a quién? Que yo sepa por aquí no hay ningún tigre...

Tigresa abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada. Ahora sí que quería que la tragara la tierra. Víbora se dio cuenta y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—No es un tigre...—Tigresa asintió, dándole la razón —. ¿Es Po?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, asombrada._ ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo sabe?_

—No creo que ni Mantis ni Mono ni Grulla sean tu tipo...Aunque tampoco pensaba que Po lo fuera.

—No sé por qué precisamente él. Es verdad que nuestra relación de amistad ha mejorado, pero...

—¿Amistad? Tigresa, tú nunca abrazas a nadie. Y a él lo abrazaste. Te preocupaste por él, ni siquiera querías que saliera a luchar, y cuando pensaste que había muerto se te quitaron las ganas de combatir. Parecía que te hubieran quitado la vida. No creo que esto se te pase cuando termine el celo. Creo que esto va mucho más allá.

—¿Tú también lo crees? —preguntó, angustiada.

Víbora asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no eres sincera con él?

Tigresa se levantó de un salto.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? ¡Es Po! ¿Entiendes? !PO!

—¿Y?

—Pues...es que...—¿Qué argumentos debía dar? Estaba claro que no había ninguno válido. Ella no sabía nada del amor. No estaba acostumbrada a experimentar ese tipo de sentimientos. Se había criado en un orfanato en el que nadie la quería y todo el mundo la temía; después fue adoptada por Shifu, con el que se llevó una gran decepción. Pensó que sería el padre que le había faltado todos esos años, pero él sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en Tai Lung; más tarde llegaron los demás, a los que no empezó a considerar amigos hasta pasado un buen tiempo. Aun así, se sentía tan herida que no dejaba que nadie pasara la barrera del compañerismo. Entonces llegó Po, al que odió en un principio por quitarle el puesto de Guerrero del Dragón, pero con el tiempo llegó a apreciar como a un buen amigo, hasta que llegó un momento en el que la sola idea de perderle la hacía temblar. — Yo no sé...si estoy preparada.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente, pero cuando lo estés, díselo. Merece saberlo.

Víbora reptó hasta la puerta y la abrió con su cola.

—¿Y si se pierde nuestra amistad?

Víbora se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

—Po siempre te ha admirado, Tigresa. Para ninguno de nosotros es un secreto que tú eres su favorita. Me extrañaría mucho que no sintiera lo mismo que tú sientes por él.

Tigresa sintió que el corazón le daba otro vuelco y volvió a sonrojarse.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?

—Ajá. Ahora, ven conmigo. Estoy segura de que la cena tiene que estar apunto. No te sientas azorada —dijo, al ver que Tigresa no estaba muy dispuesta a salir de allí para compartir la mesa con los demás —. Todos tenemos un día malo. No diré nada de lo que me has contado. Ven conmigo, pide disculpas a todos por tu "extraño mal humor" y no vuelvas a estar celosa de mí. Po no es mi tipo —declaró, guiñándole un ojo. Tigresa sonrió. — Lo que tienes que hacer es asegurarte de si mi teoría es cierta y realmente le gustas a Po.

Se acercó a ella, la miró de arriba abajo y se quitó una de sus flores de la cabeza para ponérsela a ella al lado de la oreja.

—¿Qué haces?

Víbora sonrió ante el resultado.

—¿Sabías que durante el celo la belleza de las hembras sale a relucir más de lo normal? Estos últimos días no sólo has estado más agresiva, también has estado más bella. Y no soy la única que lo piensa. Los chicos también habían estado hablando de que notaban algo raro en ti, en tu aspecto. Ahora, vayámonos. Ya empiezo a oler la comida de Po.

* * *

><p>En la cocina sólo se encontraba Po. Los demás todavía no habían llegado. Víbora dejó que Tigresa entrara sola para poder estar unos minutos con Po sin que nadie la molestara, y fue a reunirse con los otros. Tigresa se acercó con sigilo hasta el panda.<p>

—Po —lo llamó. El oso se puso tan nervioso que casi se le calló el cucharón que tenía en la mano. No la había oído llegar.

—Tigresa, no te había visto.

—Ya, eso suponía...Venía a pedirte perdón por haberte gritado de esa manera antes. No me sentía demasiado bien.

Po dejó de cocinar para prestarle toda la atención a ella. Siempre había sido su preferida, y aunque a algunos su carácter le parecía irritante, a él le encantaba. Era una chica fuerte, con carácter, pero con buenos sentimientos. Eso le había demostrado en su lucha contra Shen. Lo menos que quería era que su mejor amiga tuviera problemas y se sintiera mal.

—Si te pasa algo, sabes que puedes contármelo.

Tigresa le sonrió.

—No te preocupes. Ya se me ha pasado el mal humor.

—Pero pareces triste...o preocupada. O ambas cosas.

—Si, bueno...pero no importa. Ya se me pasará. Cosas de mujeres...

—Está bien. —Cogió la mano izquierda de Tigresa con su derecha y acarició el vendaje que había en ella —. Pero, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerte daño. No me gusta verte herida.

—Vale.

Po soltó su mano, aunque no lo deseaba. Iba a volver a su labor cuando se dio cuenta de que en su amiga había una pequeña diferencia.

—¿Esa no es la flor de Víbora?

Tigresa, rápidamente, se la quitó de la cabeza.

—Sí, me la había prestado. Hemos estado hablando de lo que pasó...

Po se la arrebató y la volvió a colocar en el mismo sitio de antes. Tigresa no lo impidió.

—No te la quites. Te queda muy bien. Acentúa tu belleza —dijo, tímidamente.

—¿Mi belleza? —repitió Tigresa, incrédula pero feliz.

—Sí...y si me permites la observación: en estos últimos días te noto más bonita que nunca, y eso que te pasas el día enfadada. Si sonrieras más estarías el doble de hermosa.

Tigresa se había quedado de nuevo sin palabras. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrosadas. Po estaba diciendo exactamente lo que había dicho Víbora. Él se había fijado en el cambio.

Po se aclaró la garganta, comprendiendo que había hablado de más, y se calló para seguir haciendo la cena.

—Gracias, Po.

—No tienes por qué darlas...Bueno, a ver si llegan los demás, que me muero de hambre —dijo, intentando dejar de lado la conversación que acababan de tener.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**¡Hola de nuevo! Como dije, la actualización dependía (y sigue dependiendo) de vosotras, las lectoras (y si hay algún chico, también :P jajaja). Después de echar una ojeada a los demás fics de Kung fu panda, me di cuenta de que esta sección no es demasiado visitada, lo que es una lástima, así que seis lectoras me parece un buen número para empezar. :P **

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Me dan ganas de continuar escribiendo. Ya está en marcha el tercer capítulo, así que en breve nos veremos! **

**Bye bye!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	3. Una lección que aprender

**Capítulo 3: Una lección que aprender**

Po se acercó a Tigresa. Esa mañana se había levantado especialmente temprano y se había dirigido al gimnasio del palacio Jade para entrenar. Cuán había sido su sorpresa al encontrarla allí, practicando. Permaneció unos minutos apoyado en el resquicio de la puerta, observándola. Le encantaba verla entrenar. No sólo era fuerte, también tediosa y constante. Adoraba todos sus equilibrados movimientos. Desde primer puñetazo hasta la última patada. Ninguno de sus compañeros podía lograr una composición tan preciosa como la que formaba Tigresa cuando peleaba. Era como si hubiera nacido para el kung fu. Era simplemente perfecta.

Recordó la cara de tonto que se le había quedado en su primer entrenamiento, cuando el Maestro Shifu lanzó al aire un par de tablas de madera y Tigresa saltó para destrozarlas con ambas piernas al mismo tiempo. Incluso cuando cayó al suelo, agazapada, y le miró de reojo, la adoró. En ese momento, no admiró al kung fu, la admiró a ella.

—¡Tigresa! —la llamó. Ésta paró de entrenar al reparar en la presencia del panda —. ¡Buenos días!

—Has madrugado hoy...Con lo que te gusta dormir.

—Pues esta noche no he dormido demasiado —dijo, subiendo en la tarima en la que estaba tigresa, y poniéndose en posición —. ¿Me dejas entrenar contigo?

—¡Claro! —Ella también se puso en posición.

—No te preocupes, no seré muy duro contigo, Maestra —bromeó. Sabía perfectamente que la dura era ella. La "cañera", como él solía llamarla.

—Si no lo eres, esto será muy aburrido. —Sonrió con malicia.

—Tú lo has querido.

El combate empezó. El uno se lanzó contra el otro. Las patadas y los puñetazos volaban por doquier. Ninguno quería darle tregua a su contrincante. Po lanzó un puñetazo, pero Tigresa lo paró con una pata. Po dejó de luchar para concentrarse en el dolor que el golpe le había producido. _Exactamente igual que en el barco_, pensó. Tigresa aprovechó la ocasión para tirarlo al suelo con un sólo brazo. Po, sentado en el suelo, miró a su adversaria, que sonreía, victoriosa.

—Como ya te he dicho anteriormente, no creo que el estilo duro sea lo tuyo...

_Sí, exactamente igual que en el barco_, pensó de nuevo, pero esta vez no pensaba perder.

—¿Eso crees? —Con una patada en la pierna, la derribó. Tigresa cayó justo encima de la blandita panza del panda. —Ups...lo siento —se disculpó. Su intención no era que cayera encima de él, pero a veces la vida podía ser maravillosa.

Tigresa no dijo nada, sólo frunció el ceño, al contrario que Po, que le encantaba verla cabreada por haberla pillado desprevenida. Lo que el panda no sabía era que la felina estaba algo contrariada en su interior: enfadada por haberse despistado, y con algo parecido a mariposas en el estómago por algo tan simple como haber caído encima de él. Tan simple como estúpido.

—Estate más atenta la próxima vez. — Entonces se fijó en un detalle. — ¿Y la flor?

—Era de Víbora, tenía que devolvérsela —explicó, levantándose de encima de él.

—¡Qué lástima! Te sentaba realmente bien...Bueno, no importa. Yo te conseguiré otra.

—No digas tonterías.

—No son tonterías. Te favorecía mucho. ¿Crees que podré coger alguna del cerezo en flor?

Tigresa se encogió de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia, a pesar de que se sentía bastante alagada.

—Haz lo que veas, pero no creo que al Maestro Shifu le haga mucha gracia que toques su árbol sagrado.

* * *

><p>Grulla voló por todo el palacio Jade para encontrar a sus amigos. Una vez que dio con ellos, les dio la noticia. El maestro Shifu los había llamado a todos. Tenía algo que anunciarles, algo que no había pasado desde hacía años, sin contar con cuando Po pasó a formar parte de ellos: un nuevo alumno había llegado al palacio.<p>

—¿Qué? ¿Otro alumno? —preguntó Mantis —. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso vamos a ser los Seis Furiosos en vez de los Cinco?

—No, no...Al menos el maestro no me ha dicho nada de eso —contestó Grulla mientras se dirigían al patio principal.

En otra ocasión, Tigresa se hubiera puesto como una fiera. No le gustaba la idea de tener un novato entre ellos, todo unos maestros del Kung fu. Pero la verdad era que tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Le había hecho caso a Víbora y había intentado descubrir si le gustaba a Po. Estaba casi segura de que era así, pero con los machos nunca se sabía. Tal vez el panda sólo estuviera siendo amable con ella. ¿Qué sabía? Nunca había estado enamorada, ni nadie se había enamorado de ella. Aun así, eso no era lo que la preocupaba. Era una hembra fuerte que no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas. Si llegaba el momento en el que tenía que decirle lo que sentía a Po, lo haría. El problema era que, aunque Po la correspondiera, eran diferentes, de distinta especie. ¿Realmente funcionaría algo entre ellos?

Pararon en el patio, delante del maestro Shifu, en fila de uno horizontal.

—Alumnos, como ya os habrá informado Grulla, tenemos un nuevo alumno entre nosotros. Estará aquí durante unas semanas, entrenando con vosotros para hacerse más fuerte. No habría aceptado que se quedara si no fuera porque lo manda un buen amigo mío, el Maestro Zorro. Me informa en una carta que es su mejor alumno, y que para finalizar su preparación le gustaría que pasara tiempo con los Cinco Furiosos y con el Guerrero del Dragón para que podáis enseñarle más de lo que ya sabe.

Los susodichos se miraron entre sí, aliviados de que el nuevo no fuera a formar parte de su equipo y sólo estuviera por allí de paso.

—Shan, ¿puedes acercarte?

Una figura salió de detrás de una de las paredes del palacio. Todos se quedaron asombrados, pero la más sorprendida fue Tigresa. Shan era ni más ni menos que un tigre de bengala, y uno bastante musculoso y corpulento. Tan grande como lo había sido Tai Lung.

—Shan, te presento a Po, el Guerrero del Dragón; y los Maestros Tigresa, Víbora, Mantis, Mono y Grulla.

Shan los observó a todos, inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo, pero su mirada se quedó clavada en una de las maestras: Tigresa.

—¡Vaya, es genial entrenar con alguien de tu misma raza! —dijo, acercándose a la felina —. Maestra Tigresa, me pongo a vuestros pies.

Tigresa se había quedado muda, mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro, algo que no había visto en su vida.

—Perdona a Tigresa. Está estupefacta. Nunca había visto un igual como lo eres tú —explicó Shifu.

—Pues es un honor ser el primero. Y...—en sus ojos apareció un brillo extraño y en su boca se formó una sonrisa —parece que he llegado en el momento justo...

Tigresa retrocedió un paso. Po, que estaba al lado, se quedó pensando en qué había querido decir. Sólo Tigresa y Víbora supieron de inmediato a qué se refería. La felina frunció el ceño y se marchó de allí sin mediar palabra. Ese tigre había sido un descarado sin ni siquiera conocerla.

Entró en el palacio hecha una furia. ¿Quién se había creído que era ese idiota? O peor aún, ¿quién se había creído que era ella?

—Tigresa, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Víbora, que había salido reptando detrás de ella.

—¿Cómo demonios lo ha sabido? —gruñó ella.

—Al parecer los machos notan cuando una hembra está en celo...

—¿Y por qué los demás no lo han notado? —preguntó, molesta.

—Porque no son de tu misma especie. Sólo han notado un pequeño cambio en ti, pero no se pueden imaginar lo que es. Notarán que una hembra está en celo cuando sean de su propia raza.

Tigresa notó un pinchazo de tristeza en el pecho.

—¿Entonces...Po lo notará únicamente con una osa panda? —murmuró.

—Supongo...—murmuró la serpiente. No quería herir a su amiga, pero era la verdad.

Suspiró. Era la naturaleza. Ella no podía hacer nada.

—No me importa —se mintió más a sí misma que a Víbora.

* * *

><p>Esa desastrosa mañana empezó el calvario de Tigresa. Shan se pasaba el día persiguiéndola, prácticamente acosándola. No la dejaba meditar ni entrenar tranquila. Pronto, para nadie fue un secreto las intenciones del nuevo alumno con la mejor discípula e hija de Shifu.<p>

Aun así, ninguno se preocupó. Sabían que Tigresa era una luchadora feroz y disciplinada que no sucumbiría a los bajos instintos de un recién llegado que parecía tener el ego demasiado alto. Miraba a todos por encima del hombro y se creía el mejor de todos.

Cada uno de ellos recordaba la primera noche que cenó con ellos. Pilló a Tigresa mirando a Po con algo parecido a admiración mientras cocinaba su especialidad. Seguidamente, herido por no ser el centro de atención de la felina, habló así:

—Dime, Po...¿Cómo has conseguido ser el Guerrero del Dragón con esa barriga? ¿No deberías estar algo más en forma, como tus compañeros?

Tigresa lo asesinó con la mirada y los cuatro restantes se mantuvieron callados, esperando la respuesta de Po, pero el panda era tan humilde y bueno que no se lo tomó como un insulto, sino como una broma, y riendo con sinceridad, contestó:

—Hay que estar bien alimentado para poder luchar contra el mal. Yo sin un buen plato de fideos en el estómago no puedo salir a la batalla.

Tigresa sonrió satisfecha al ver la cara de molestia de Shan por no haber podido fastidiar al oso. Los cuatro Furiosos suspiraron al comprobar que Po no entraría al trapo tan fácilmente con las provocaciones del tigre.

Pero con el tiempo hasta el paciente y apacible Po llegaría al límite. Y mucho más al comprobar que, efectivamente, el nuevo no paraba de pretender y atosigar a Tigresa.

Esa mañana entrenaban como de costumbre en el gimnasio. Primero, con los aparatos especiales para practicar; después, combatiendo entre ellos. Shan, una vez más, quiso alardear de su fuerza y virilidad delante de Tigresa, y retó a Po a un combate.

Con cada día que pasaba, los alumnos de Shifu sentían que había más y más tensión en el ambiente. Shan no sólo no cesaba en su interés en Tigresa, sino que no le importaba afirmar a gritos que terminaría por "dominar a la fiera". Y no conforme con eso, por alguna extraña razón, parecía haberla tomado con Po, y siempre intentaba fastidiarlo. Los cinco Furiosos sabían que Po no buscaba pelea y quería evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento, riéndole las gracias al tigre y haciéndose el tonto cada vez que éste le insultaba. Pero también sabían que su paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse, y más cuando se trataba de Tigresa.

—Veamos de qué eres capaz, gordito —dijo Shan con chulería.

Cuando empezó la pelea, Shan atacaba con crueldad. Sin embargo, Po sólo esquivaba los golpes y hacía llaves simples. Estaba entrenado para que un combate como ese fuera un paseo.

Tigresa vio la lucha con un nudo en la garganta. Por un lado, su instinto la hacía sentirse alagada por ese combate de machos, pero por otro lado, sabía que eso no estaba bien y que Shan haría lo que fuera por ganar.

Antes de que pudiera contar hasta diez, el tigre cayó derrotado al suelo. Mono y Mantis vitorearon al vencedor, que se giró para agradecérselo. En ese momento, Shan aprovechó para darle una patada en la barriga que lo arrastró varios metros hacia atrás. Tigresa se lanzó de lleno y lo detuvo antes de que chocara contra la pared.

—¡Eh, eso ha sido trampa! —gritó Mono.

—¡Ha sido muy bajo! —siseó Víbora.

Tigresa ayudó a Po a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes —contestó el panda, sonriendo como siempre —. No debería haberme despistado —dijo, restándole importancia.

Tigresa frunció el ceño. Po era demasiado bueno, y Shan demasiado idiota. La felina se adelantó unos pasos hacia el tigre.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios te pasa? La pelea había terminado.

—La pelea nunca termina. En el verdadero campo de batalla ese pequeño despiste le hubiera costado la vida —contestó él con arrogancia.

—¿Ah, sí? Tal vez deberías luchar contra mí, a ver si eres capaz de tumbarme al menor despiste.

Shan la miró, interesado, y sonrió con malicia.

—No te ofendas, pero contigo me gustaría otro tipo de lucha, gatita. Una menos violenta, pero más salvaje.

El silencio se hizo en la sala. Ninguno se esperaba esa respuesta. Tigresa se había quedado petrificada. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle eso? ¿Cómo osaba llamarla así? ¿Es que acaso no sabía quién era ella?

Mientras, por las cabezas de los demás pasaban pensamientos tales como: "_Va a morir"_,_ "Está acabado"_,_ "Tigresa lo va a despedazar" _o_ "Sayonara, baby". _Todos esperaban que de un momento a otro, Tigresa se tirara a su yugular, pero fue Po quien reaccionó primero. Se fue acercando, despacio y amenazante.

—¿Cómo la has llamado?

Entonces Tigresa reaccionó. Nunca había oído ese tono de voz en Po, tan peligroso y amenazador. No quería saber lo que pasaría si dejaba que se acercara del todo a Shan, por eso le detuvo y fue ella misma la que se dirigió al tigre, que la miraba, relamiéndose.

—Así que...una lucha salvaje, ¿eh? —repitió en un tono seductor.

El pico de Grulla se abrió de puro asombro, Po apretó los puños...pero Víbora conocía demasiado bien a Tigresa, y en su mente sólo cabía una palabra: ¡Peligro!

—¿No te gustaría? —preguntó él, creyendo que la tenía comiendo de la palma de su pata.

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

Shan sintió que la cara le ardía y profirió un gruñido de dolor. Su cara estaba marcada por cuatro líneas sangrantes que bajaban desde su ojos hasta su boca. Tigresa le había lanzado un zarpazo en toda la cara.

—¡Maldita gata! —masculló.

—¿No querías una lucha salvaje? —rió ella mientras se alejaba. Nadie se metía con ella si no quería salir mal parado. Eso era una lección que el nuevo debía aprender.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo! :DD ¿Qué tal todo? Aquí traigo el tercer capítulo. Ufff, estos días estoy escribiendo mucho y rápido, espero que la inspiración me dure hasta terminar el fic. Jajaja La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tantas ganas de escribir. Creo que es el personaje. Tigresa es sencillamente perfecta *.*. La adoro. <strong>

**Esta mañana, después de pasar una noche horrible, me metí en fan fic y... ¡sorpresa! Había muchos mensajes nuevos. Me puse supercontenta. **

**Bueno, ahora la pregunta clave: ¿qué os ha parecido Shan? Un idiota, ¿verdad? Jeje, será un personaje esencial para sacar a relucir los sentimientos y la ira de Po. Jua jua jua (risa maléfica). En fin, lo siento, hoy estoy tonta. Es por la falta de sueño. **

**Antes de irme, me gustaría contestar a los review en general. Sólo decir que, como me han dicho en algunos mensajes, tienen razón. En español no hay demasiados buenos fics. Algunos tienen ideas muy buenas, pero se estropean porque están mal escritos o porque la trama va demasiado deprisa (¡Por Dios, que nadie se ofenda! No quiero perder lectores! ).**

**Bueno, pues lo dicho, muchas gracias por seguir el fic y por vuestros comentarios. ¡Simplemente me encantan! :DD **

**En el próximo capítulo la cosa se va a poner calentita. Jajaja. No penséis mal, es sólo una expresión. XD Ya está en marcha. No os despistéis porque en breve regresaré con un nuevo capítulo. **

**¡Sayonara! **

**Pétalo-VJ**


	4. Machos

**Capítulo 4: Machos**

Shan apretó los puños. Se sentía humillado. La "gatita" le había dejado en ridículo delante de todos. La había subestimado. Después de todo, los rumores eran ciertos. No debías meterte con la Maestra Tigresa si no querías tener problemas.

Sonrió. No importaba. Por mucho orgullo que tuviera la felina, los instintos eran los instintos, y él era el único tigre de la zona. Tarde o temprano caería en sus redes. O al menos, eso creía él.

Pero los días pasaban y Tigresa no daba muestras de debilidad. Al contrario, cada vez que lo veía, parecía que sintiera un odio profundo hacia él, mientras que con el panda era diferente, amable. ¿Qué tenía ese maldito oso que siempre conseguía la atención de Tigresa? Siempre entrenaban juntos, charlaban y se ayudaban mutuamente en las tareas del palacio. No le gustaba nada que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos.

Tigresa intentaba evitar a Shan siempre que podía, y hacía lo posible para no cruzarse con él. Po, por su parte, desde el incidente del gimnasio, no había vuelto a aguantar una sola broma de Shan. No le importaba que se metiera con él, pero no permitiría por nada del mundo que ese imbécil le faltara el respeto a Tigresa. Cada vez que se cruzaban, se echaban unas miradas que asustaban, pero nunca llegaban a pelear, pues el Maestro Shifu les había advertido que no toleraría ni una tontería más. A la mínima que hicieran, los echaría del palacio.

* * *

><p><em>Tigresa estaba de pie en medio del patio. Hacía frío. Tanto, que ni su pelaje podía protegerla. Se encontró a sí misma temblando en mitad de la noche, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía moverse. Miraba a la luna llena. Estaba triste, no sabía por qué. <em>

_Alguien apareció detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta. Po...Una lágrima traviesa se escapó de uno de sus ojos, pero no hizo nada por sofocarla. Po la miraba con tristeza. Ella anduvo hasta él lentamente y le abrazó. No esperaba que él le correspondiese. Al fin y al cabo sólo le había dado un abrazo en toda su vida, y se había quedado tan asombrado que había dejado los brazos muertos. Pero contra todo pronóstico, él también la abrazó. _

_Se oyeron unos pasos que la hicieron temblar. Alguien la agarró del brazo y la obligó a soltar al panda. Tigresa miró con odio a ese maldito tigre e intentó que cesara en su agarre, pero Shan no sólo no la soltó, sino que la aprisionó con ambos brazos. _

—_¡Suéltame! —gritó —. ¡Po, ayúdame!_

_Pero el oso no se movió ni un ápice, no hizo nada por detenerlo. Retrocedió un par de pasos y dejó que Shan la arrastrara hacia el interior del palacio. _

—_Lo siento —dijo —, pero él te conviene más que yo. _

—_¡Po! —gritó ella, histérica, al ver cómo se alejaba. No se resignaba a perderle por ese estúpido tigre —. ¡Po!_

…

Tigresa se despertó sudando, con el corazón a mil por hora y la respiración agitada. Había sido una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla. Si las cosas seguían así se iba a volver loca.

Po entró precipitadamente en el cuarto de Tigresa. Había oído a su amiga gritar su nombre. Era fácil, pues sus habitaciones estaban separadas por una finísima pared, si es que ese trozo de tela se podía llamar pared.

—¿Tigresa? ¿Estás...bien?

Se había esperado encontrarse con cualquier cosa: con una Tigresa asustada, con un ladrón o incluso con el pesado de Shan acosando a la felina, pero lo que no esperó encontrar fue a Tigresa totalmente desnuda, cubierta apenas con una finísima sábana hasta la cintura. En cuestión de segundos, su cara se volvió roja como un tomate.

—¡Po! —gritó ella, molesta, tirándole la almohada a la cara.

El panda retrocedió y cerró la puerta.

—Sólo quería saber si estabas bien. He oído que gritabas mi nombre —se excusó el pobre oso desde fuera.

—Estoy bien. Sólo ha sido un sueño —contestó ella, entre avergonzada y enfadada.

Po se interesó en la respuesta.

—¿Qué tipo de sueño?

Tigresa arqueó una ceja. ¿A él qué le importaba?

—¡Una pesadilla! —respondió, cortante —. ¡Lárgate a dormir!

La puerta se abrió levemente, lo suficiente para que Po pudiera introducir dentro de la habitación la almohada que Tigresa le había tirado.

—¿No la quieres?

Tigresa se levantó, cogió la almohada y cerró de nuevo. Po se encogió de hombros, suspiró, y, con una sonrisa bobalicona, se dirigió a su cuarto. Los cuatro Furiosos restantes y Shan se levantaron para ver a qué se debía tanto jaleo a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

—Tigresa tiene pesadillas —contestó Po con la misma sonrisa tonta, y volvió a su habitación.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, pero no lograron entender la felicidad que se reflejaba en la cara del Guerrero del Dragón.

Tigresa se lamentó de haber gritado en sueños, pero se lamentó aún más de tener la costumbre de dormir desnuda por las noches. La ropa la incomodaba mucho en la cama, y no tenía tiempo ni ganas para ir a comprar al pueblo un pijama. Además, dormir sin ropa no era nada malo. Muchos animales iban desnudos a todas horas y nadie lo veía como algo raro. Mantis y Víbora eran dos ejemplos. ¿Por qué ella no podía dejar de llevar ropa sin sentirse avergonzada?

Recordó el rubor que había aparecido en la cara de Po cuando la había visto. En ese instante había querido que se la tragara la tierra.

—Tendré que comprar un pijama —murmuró para sí misma, y volvió a tumbarse.

Un último pensamiento rondó su mente antes de quedarse dormida: _¿Le habrá gustado lo que ha visto?_

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Tigresa se levantó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Había dormido fatal. Las pesadillas relacionadas con Po y con Shan la habían acompañado toda la noche. En algunas se peleaban a muerte, en otras ni se miraban, pero siempre era ella la que salía perjudicada.<p>

Po salió de su cuarto bostezando y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba de un humor inmejorable. Ese día prometía.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó al ver a la felina.

Antes de que alguien más saliera de su habitación, Tigresa se lanzó de lleno contra el panda, metiéndole de nuevo en su cuarto, y a ella con él. Cerró la puerta deslizándola, y miró con cara de malas pulgas a Po, que no terminaba de comprender lo que pasaba.

—Escúchame bien, panda —comenzó. La cosa no pintaba bien. Pocas veces le llamaba panda, y casi todas era cuando estaba enfadada —. Si osas contarle a alguien lo que viste ayer, desearás haberte largado de aquí el día que llegaste. ¿Te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro?

Po, estupefacto e intimidado, sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Bien. Vamos a desayunar. —Y sin añadir nada más, salió hacia la cocina.

Po se levantó del suelo y caminó detrás de ella, sonriente como nunca. Tigresa se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño con fastidio.

_Machos_..., pensó.

—¿No puedes quitar esa sonrisa bobalicona?

* * *

><p>Po desayunó más rápido que de costumbre. Esta vez no se tomó su tiempo para saborear la comida. Simplemente engullía para saciar el hambre. Po sólo hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso, pero en esa ocasión era como si tuviera prisa.<p>

Sus compañeros lo observaban engullir como si fuera un espectáculo. Y realmente era todo un show ver a Po tragar tal cantidad de comida. Ninguno articulaba palabra ni movía un sólo músculo, temerosos de que parara. Por fin, Shan fue el primero en hablar, como no, con un tono burlón.

—Tranquilo, gordito, no te van a quitar la comida.

Po se levantó de la mesa y empezó a recoger su plato aún con la comida en la boca.

—Tengo prisa —dijo con la boca llena.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Víbora.

—Al pueblo —respondió, limpiándose la boca y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Vas a por más comida? Debes haber acabado todas las existencias —volvió a la carga el tigre.

Po se volvió con una ancha sonrisa. Ese día nadie podría hacer que se cabreara.

—Voy de compras, musculitos, pero no exactamente a por comida. Pero tranquilo, buscaré a ver si tienen un cerebro para ti. ¡Hasta luego, chicos! —exclamó y se largó.

Los Cinco Furiosos se rieron por lo bajo. Shan gruñó. El oso se la había devuelto.

—¿Qué le pasa hoy a Po? Parece muy feliz —comentó Mantis.

—Está así desde anoche —dijo Grulla.

Tigresa se puso tan nerviosa que casi se atragantó al beber agua. Mono le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Eh, despacio! ¿Qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo, que parece que va con prisas?

—Disculpadme —se excusó Tigresa, levantándose —, ya he terminado de desayunar. Os espero en el gimnasio.

Shan se levantó en cuanto ella salió por la puerta y la siguió como siempre hacía.

—Ya vuelve Romeo a las andadas —dijo Mantis cuando salió Shan.

—Apuesto tres de mis galletas a que Tigresa vuelve a arañarle la cara —dijo Mono.

—No me perdería eso por nada del mundo —comentó Mantis.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente y saltaron de la mesa para correr hasta la puerta, pero Víbora lo agarró con su cuerpo. Eran asuntos de Tigresa en los que ellos no debían meterse, y por más que suplicaron, la serpiente no les dio tregua.

Tigresa caminó hasta el gimnasio a paso ligero. Se había librado por poco de un interrogatorio. Ya lo que le faltaba era que sus amigos investigaran qué era lo que había hecho tan feliz a Po, y lo que la había matado de vergüenza a ella.

Shan fue detrás de "su gatita". Siempre buscaba un momento en el que encontrarse a solas con ella, pues suponía que la felina quería que los demás siguieran viéndola como la guerrera implacable y dura que solía ser. Estaba convencido de que sólo necesitaba un rato a solas con ella para poder conquistarla.

—Deja de seguirme si no quieres otra marca en la cara —le advirtió Tigresa, que había notado su presencia desde que habían salido de la cocina.

—No puedo evitar seguirte. En ese estado en el que estás atraerías a todos los tigres de la región. Por suerte, yo soy el único.

—Pues tú a mí no me atraes lo más mínimo. ¡Así que lárgate!

Odiaba que ese imbécil se excusara de sus acciones alegando no ser responsable de sus actos y recordándole ese maldito estado en el que se encontraba y que estaba metiéndola en tantos problemas.

—Me sorprende que no quieras un macho.

Tigresa sonrió con malicia. Toda oportunidad para golpearle en el orgullo era bien recibida.

—De todos los que viven aquí, tú eres el menos macho.

Y se fue, quedándose tan ancha y satisfecha. Era la segunda vez en esa mañana que le callaban la boca al egocéntrico tigre.

**Continuará...**

**¡Hi hi! :D What's up? He aquí el capítulo cuatro. No sabéis la ilusión que me hace que os guste. Hay veces en los que pienso que el fic no es lo suficientemente buen y que os decepcionará, pero por lo que veo estáis en desacuerdo conmigo. :P Jajaja Cada vez que entro en Fanfiction me pongo NERVIOSA por si hay algún mensaje nuevo. xD **

**Veamos, en este capítulo Tigresa tiene pesadillas (ese estado parece estar trastornándola. Es comprensible. En un mundo en el que conviven tantas especies es inevitable enamorarse de una que no sea la tuya, pero ¿es lo correcto? Eso es lo que pasa por la cabeza de nuestra Tigresa.); Po descubre el secretillo de Tigresa cuando duerme (no sé si me pasé con esta escena, no sé si os gustará...La verdad es que me imaginaba a Tigresa durmiendo y lo que no entraba en mi cabeza era que Tigresa llevara un pijama, y si lo llevaba, qué tipo de pijama. XD Por eso se me ocurrió esto.); por último, Shan vuelve a la carga y le mandan a paseo (lo que me reí imaginando las respuestas de Po y de Tigresa...jajaja xD A ese tigre se le tiene que bajar el ego. Yo me encargo. :P) **

**En fin, contestando a algunos reviews en general****...Debo decir que yo también me siento identificada con Tigresa (tal vez por eso me guste tanto), pero no creo que ella sea antisocial. Sólo es una chica (por no decir hembra. Es que no me acostumbro. xD) que no ha tenido cariño en toda su vida y por eso se cierra a los demás. No hay más que ver la evolución que tiene de la primera a la segunda película. En la primera es más callada, seria y prácticamente se come a Po; pero en la segunda está más integrada en el grupo, comparte sus tonterías y está en todo momento al lado de Po para echarle una mano (Justo ayer estuve viendo Kung fu Panda 2, y fijándome en cada detalle. Era increíble. Siempre que Po estaba en el suelo, Tigresa lo ayudaba a levantarse, incluso cuando los tenían encadenados)**

**A FUj-p19****, decirle muchísimas gracias por su review. Me encanta los mensajes largos en los que comentais cosas del fic, eso me ayuda mucho a saber lo que más os gusta y aprovecharlo. :D Normalmente actualizo cada dos días (hasta que se me termine la inspiración. Entonces tardaré más. Espero que dure muuuucho. xD) Estate atento, porque no tengo manera de avisarte. :S Te he mandado un mensaje privado comentándotelo, pero (al menos a mí) cuando te mandan un mensaje privado, ni te enteras. Así que supongo que no lo habrás visto. **

**Bueno, por último (y para terminar, que si no me vais a mandar lejos...) me gustaría contestar al comentario de Carlos****. Tu idea es buena, pero se sale un poco de lo que tengo planeado porque: 1. Shan es un redomado idiota que se cree el macho alfa (como dijo Anki-Shai en su comentario. XD Me hizo mucha gracia) y ser caballeroso no es una de sus facultades. 2. En el remoto caso de que lo fuera, sería para conseguir algo. Es decir, lo haría para manipular a Tigresa. 3. Tigresa no es tonta, y se daría cuenta. Lo único que podría hacer que confiara en él sería que estuviera en un momento muy doloroso. **

**Por el momento, no podría meterlo en el fic, pero podría pensar en ello para hacer algo parecido un poco más adelante. (Ya tengo planeados unos cuantos capítulos más). ****Lo que sí puedo decirte es que Po los pillará en una situación comprometedora que no le gustará nada, pero no será porque Tigresa quiera, y nuestro panda se dará cuenta de ello enseguida. Esto pasará dentro de unos...tres capítulos más o menos...Bueno, ya no puedo decir nada más, que si no voy a destapar todo lo que va a pasar y eso debéis descubrirlo vosotros. **

**En fin, después de este tocho (que algunos simplemente pasaréis de leer xD) me retiro y os mando un millón de gracias por seguir el fic. Dentro de nada, el capítulo cinco. **

**¡Sayonara!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	5. Sinceridades

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen (A excepción de Shan y la doctora Leona). Siempre se me olvida poner el disclaimer. -.-U**

**Capítulo 5: Sinceridades**

Po no apareció para entrenar ni tampoco a la hora de la comida. Los Cinco Furiosos recordaron cómo era todo antes de que Po llegara cuando se vieron obligados a comer tofu y comida precocinada. Sin duda, era mil veces mejor los fideos o la sopa de rábanos del oso.

Por primera vez, Tigresa pudo decir que se aburrió en los entrenamientos y que deseaba que pasaran lo más rápido posible para averiguar dónde se había metido Po. Había dicho que iba de compras al pueblo, pero ¿a comprar qué? En el palacio había de todo. Además, se le veía tan entusiasmado con aquella salida inesperada...La felina se preguntaba si Po habría pedido permiso a Shifu para salir del palacio Jade.

Al caer el atardecer, el panda no había regresado. Tigresa esperaba tumbada debajo del cerezo en flor. La brisa movía las flores y hacía caer algunas a los alrededores de la Maestra. Ese sitio era mágico, un lugar perfecto para relajarse después de un día duro de trabajo. Aspiró el aroma de las flores y suspiró. Se estaba genial allí tumbada y las vistas eran maravillosas. El palacio Jade era el mejor lugar del mundo. Era su hogar.

Repentinamente, oyó unos pasos que se acercaban. Alguien corría hacia ella. _Alguien grande a juzgar por el ruido, _pensó. _Por favor, que no sea Shan otra vez o lo mando lejos..._

Pero afortunadamente para ella y para Shan, no era el tigre el que se dirigía al cerezo, sino Po.

—¡Tigresa! —la saludó alegremente con la mano.

Ella se incorporó levemente y después se volvió a recostar sobre la hierva.

—¡Por fin apareces! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. Te llevo buscando un rato por todo el palacio —reclamó, tirándose al lado de ella y dejando la bolsa que llevaba en la mano al lado de él —. Estoy agotado.

—Pues no será de entrenar.

—He andado un montón —explicó él.

—¿Y sólo has comprado una cosa? —preguntó ella, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza el paquete, sin mucho interés en lo que había en él.

—Es que no encontraba lo que quería por ninguna parte. Además, paré a visitar a mi padre y comí con él. Mis fideos nunca serán tan buenos como los de él —dijo, frotándose la barriga.

Tigresa sonrió. _Tragón... _Recordó el día que habían dejado de lado el entrenamiento para retar a Po a ver cuántos pastelitos era capaz de meterse en la boca. Parecía que el récord había quedado en treinta y ocho, pero Mono le incitó a seguir hasta los cuarenta. ¡Y lo consiguió! Fue muy divertido. Hacía unos meses nunca se habría imaginado que cedería a pasar de un entrenamiento para ver cuántos pastelitos podía meterse en la boca el panda que le había quitado el puesto de Guerrero del Dragón.

—¿Qué hacías aquí sola? —preguntó Po, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Pensar.

—¿En qué?

—En la tranquilidad que se respira aquí, en el palacio. Y que nunca me había sentido de esta manera en ningún lugar. Aunque...en realidad, tampoco he estado en muchos más sitios —añadió, tristemente.

Po se quedó pensativo. No sabía nada del pasado de Tigresa, de dónde provenía, por qué adoraba tanto el Kung fu o desde cuándo llevaba allí.

—Tigresa, ¿qué es eso que estabas a punto de contarme en el barco? Cuando te conté que había descubierto que mi padre no era mi padre.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia —contestó, queriendo evitar un tema que le hacía tanto daño.

—Para mí sí...por favor...

Tigresa permaneció callada. No sabía por dónde empezar. Nunca le había contado su origen a nadie. Era un tema tabú, pues fueron unos años muy duros. Y los años siguientes no fueron mejores.

—Me crié en un orfanato. Nunca supe quiénes fueron mis padres ni por qué me dejaron allí. Por eso te comprendí tan bien cuando me contaste cómo te sentías ante esa gran verdad que te habían rebelado.

—¿Estuviste en un orfanato? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Shifu me adoptó, aunque la cosa no fue a mejor.

—¿Por qué?

Po se sentía mal por hacerla hablar de un tema tan doloroso. Pocas veces había visto en los ojos de Tigresa la tristeza que desprendían en ese momento. Pero necesitaba saber más sobre ella para poder entenderla mejor.

—En el orfanato nadie me quería. Para ser una niña tenía una fuerza inusitada que no podía controlar, y sin querer destrozaba todo lo que caía en mis manos. Los niños y los adultos...todos me temían y me llamaban monstruo. Nadie quería adoptarme, y me mantenían encerrada en una habitación oscura, apartada de todos los demás por miedo. Cuando Shifu llegó, me hizo entender que yo no era ningún monstruo, que sólo era una niña con demasiado poder para su edad. Me entrenó hasta que fui capaz de controlar mi fuerza, pero aun así, las familias me seguían teniendo miedo y nadie me adoptó. Un día, Shifu apareció por el orfanato y me trajo al palacio. Pensé que las cosas cambiarían y tendría por fin alguien que me quisiera, pero por ese entonces él ya había perdido a Tai Lung, y...al parecer no vio en mí lo que vio en él.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Tigresa. Po sintió que le clavaban una estaca en el pecho. Nunca había visto a Tigresa llorar, y seguramente sus compañeros tampoco lo habían visto. Comprendía que la felina tenía una espina en el corazón que sería muy difícil de sacar y que necesitaba desahogarse, pero verla llorar le dolía demasiado, aunque sólo fuera una lágrima. Alargó una mano y borró el rastro que ésta había dejado en su cara.

Tigresa se sentía avergonzada. Nunca había llorado delante de los demás y no quería que nadie la viera. Se sentía débil cuando lo hacía, y ella no era débil.

—Fue muy duro para ti. —Ella asintió —. Pero ya es pasado. Ahora todo ha cambiado. Tienes unos amigos increíbles, y me tienes a mí.

—Sí, eso es verdad —dijo, sonriéndole —, pero no es tan fácil borrar el pasado.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y tú? Al final no me contaste qué descubriste.

—Oh...—Ahora era el turno de Po de ponerse melancólico —. Al parecer una profecía dijo que Lord Shen sería derrotado por un guerrero blanco y negro. Así que mandó a su ejercito de lobos a la aldea de los osos panda y los liquidó a todos. Mi padre se quedó a luchar y mi madre huyó conmigo, pero viendo que iban a atraparla, me dejó en una caja de rábanos y se fue. Después esa caja de rábanos le llegó a mi padre...el ganso.

Tigresa escuchaba asombrada la historia. Shen no había tenido escrúpulos.

—¿La mataron?

—Sí.

—Lo siento...

Po se percató de sus rasgos tristes. Genial, la había hecho sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. Esa noche se estaba luciendo. Miró hacia el cielo y lo primero que vio fue las flores del cerezo. Eran preciosas. Tanto como Tigresa. Eso le recordó algo. Se levantó, fue hacia el tronco del árbol y se encaramó como pudo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te prometí que te conseguiría otra flor —dijo, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por subir arriba.

—Aquí abajo hay muchas.

—No quiero esas flores marchitas. Quiero conseguirte la flor más bonita de todas. Es lo mínimo que mereces.

Tigresa recobró la alegría en cuanto oyó esa frase, pero seguía intentando hacer bajar a Po. El oso era un poco torpe a la hora de escalar, y estaba segura de que acabaría haciéndose daño.

—No seas tonto, Po. Baja antes de que te hagas...

_Crash. _La rama sobre la que estaba apoyado Po cedió y terminó por romperse. El panda cayó con un estruendo justo al lado de Tigresa.

—...daño...—Se arrodilló a su lado y examinó si estaba herido. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Po no respondió, sólo abrió su mano y se la mostró. Tigresa pensaba que iba a ver una herida, pero lo que descubrió la hizo sonreír. Era una flor. Una de las más bonitas del árbol, tal y como le había prometido.

—Eres un tonto —murmuró.

—Tal vez, pero te he hecho sonreír.

Ayudó al oso a sentarse correctamente y éste le puso la flor sobre la oreja, tal y como había tenido puesta la de Víbora.

—Mucho mejor. — Ella la tocó, intentando no tirarla. — ¿Imaginaste alguna vez que acabaríamos hablando de esta manera? ¿Con tanta confianza?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa.

—No —contestó sinceramente —. La verdad es que cuando llegaste aquí, nunca pensé que podríamos llegar a ser amigos.

—Me odiabas —recordó Po con gracia.

—Eso no es cierto...—la mirada de Po la hizo aclarar la pasada situación —. No me caías demasiado bien. Pero es comprensible, ¿no? Llevas toda una vida entrenando, y de repente llega un desconocido que no tiene ni idea de Kung fu, y lo proclaman Guerrero del Dragón, cuando piensas que ese título te debería haber correspondido a ti.

—Sí, la verdad es que yo también me hubiera odiado...

—Entonces, ¿no me guardas rencor por el mal trato que te di?

—¿Cómo te iba a guardar rencor? Jamás podría. Siempre has sido mi favorita. Incluso cuando no te conocía. Eran tan fuerte, disciplinada...tan dura...

—Y al final, nada es lo que parece —añadió Tigresa, un poco incómoda, pensando que había defraudado las expectativas de Po —. Al final, resulta que la insensible Maestra no es tan insensible.

—No...y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Tigresa enrojeció como un tomate. ¿Eso pensaba Po?

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Y...aunque no deberías ocultar tus sentimientos detrás de un muro y no dejar a nadie llegar a ellos, no voy a pedirte que cambies, porque cada uno es como es, y tú eres perfecta tal y como eres.

Eso era más de lo que Tigresa podía soportar. Demasiados sentimientos y sensaciones fuertes esa noche. Ambos estaban sincerándose y ella estaba notando que algo que nunca antes había sentido se removía en su interior. No podía aguantarlo más. Se había abierto demasiado ese rato para lo que estaba acostumbrada.

—Bueno, creo que ya es tarde.

—Sí, tengo que ir a hacer la cena. ¿Qué habéis comido hoy?

—Tofu.

—¿Tofu? —repitió Po —. Eso no es una comida apropiada para una Maestra del Kung fu. Vamos a la cocina y prepararé algo que nos llene a todos el estómago.

—Está bien. Ahora voy. Primero voy a pasar por mi cuarto.

Se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse de allí. Necesitaba estar un rato sola antes de reunirse con los demás.

—¡Espera! —Tigresa se dio la vuelta. —Esto es para ti —dijo, levantando la bolsa que había traído consigo —. Es lo que fui a buscar al pueblo.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó, sorprendida. Eso sí que no lo esperaba. Se acercó con cautela y agarró el paquete como si fuera a explotar.

—Sí, pero ábrelo cuando yo no esté. Por si te enfadas... —Y dicho esto, salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Eso sí que dejó patidifusa a la felina, que no hizo nada por detenerlo. Cogió la bolsa y le dio la vuelta una y otra vez antes de abrirla, pensando en qué podría ser. Por alguna razón le daba un poco de miedo.

Metió la mano dentro y dio con una tela muy fina y suave. Intrigada, tiró de ella. Era una tela rosa pálido. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y abrió la tela. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, gritó en su cabeza.

_¡PO!_

La rabia la invadió. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese oso idiota a regalarle un camisón? Y más un camisón tan fino y tan...sexy. Era un imbécil. Definitivamente, lo mataría. Lo despedazaría.

Caminó a paso ligero hacia la cocina. Quería agarrarlo antes de que alguien más entrara en la estancia. Pero justo antes de entrar al palacio, una nota cayó de la bolsa. Recogió la pequeña hoja del suelo y leyó el contenido:

_Espero que no te enfades por este regalo que he decidido hacerte. No es mi intención molestarte. Al principio pensé en esto como una broma, pero después me di cuenta de que, si yo había entrado sin llamar a tu cuarto, cualquier otro podría hacerlo, y no quiero que nadie más vea tu cuerpo a parte de mí. _

_PD: Tal vez no te guste el color (en realidad puede que no te guste el camisón en su totalidad), pero me pareció que podría quedarte muy bien. _

_Po._

Tigresa releyó un par de veces una frase en especial: _no quiero que nadie más vea tu cuerpo a parte de mí. _

Una sensación de felicidad la inundó, pero a la vez seguía queriendo matar a ese oso que se había tomado demasiadas confianzas. Volvió a sacar el camisón de la bolsa. El color era bonito y el diseño, aún más. Nunca se había puesto nada parecido. Tampoco había tenido la oportunidad. Tal vez no fuera la hembra más femenina del pueblo, pero seguía siendo una hembra. Finalmente, sonrió y volvió a su cuarto para dejar el regalo.

_Maldito panda idiota..._

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora mismo son las cinco de la madrugada. ¿Qué hace la autora subiendo un nuevo capítulo a esta insólita hora? Muy sencillo. Un asqueroso y repugnante grillo acosador ha implantado su tiranía en mi cuarto, echándome de él el resto de la noche. Maldito hijo de... Ufff...si hay algo que caracterice a la escritora de este fic es la fobia hacia toda clase de bichos. En fin...<strong>

**Ayer me bajé Los secretos de los Cinco furiosos y el Especial de vacaciones de Kung fu panda. Sólo puedo decir una cosa: wow! De los secretos, sólo había visto el de Tigresa en Youtube, es el que más me gusta. Y sobre el especial...ayyyy, qué linda es Tigresa cuando tiene al bebé cerdito en brazos y le está dando de comer. No sé si lo habréis visto. Cada vez me gusta más. *.***

**En fin, gracias por vuestros mensajes. En uno de ellos me decían que ojalá actualizara todos los días, pero es que me es imposible. XD Primero los escribo en un cuaderno por las noches antes de irme a la cama, y al día siguiente los paso a ordenador. No me da tiempo de publicar todos los días. Además, ya sabéis que un trabajo con prisas no queda tan bien como uno hecho con paciencia. **

**Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya quedado bien. Espero que no haya sido demasiado dramático o algo así. La verdad es que estoy un poco triste(y no, no es por el tirano que permanece en mi cuarto. ¡Abajo la tiranía del grillo acosador!), y eso influye en mi forma de escribir. Igualmente, espero que os guste. **

**Pétalo-VJ**


	6. Charlas

**Capítulo 6: Charlas**

La noche anterior, la cena había sido un show. Los Maestros se preguntaban por qué Tigresa había dejado de asesinar con la mirada a Shan para hacerlo con Po. Era cierto que el recién llegado había dejado de asistir a la cena de esa noche, pues alegaba que estaba cansado y no tenía demasiada hambre. El oso, sin embargo, seguía tan contento como lo había estado por la mañana y le devolvía una mirada divertida a su amiga.

—Po, ¿has encontrado lo que buscabas en el pueblo? —preguntó Grulla.

—Sí —contestó él —. Tuve que buscarlo durante horas y recorrer un montón de tiendas, pero finalmente di con el adecuado.

—¿Y qué es? —cuestionó Mantis.

Tigresa se puso tensa y apoyó los codos en la mesa para poder juntar sus manos por debajo de la cara. Saltaban chispas en sus ojos rojos. No se atrevería a decirlo, ¿verdad?

—Era...un regalo para mi padre. Hace tanto tiempo que no le veo que quería darle algo. Así que pasé por el restaurante y se lo di.

—Eso es genial, Po, pero aún no sabemos lo más importante...—dijo Mono, seriamente.

A Tigresa y a Po se les encogió el corazón. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan serio de repente? ¿Acaso sabía algo? Tigresa apretó las garras sin que nadie se percatara. El silencio se hizo en la mesa. Todos esperaban a que Mono continuara. La felina fue consciente de que en breves segundos aplastarían su reputación y se llevó el vaso de agua a la boca.

—¿El qué? — se atrevió a preguntar Po casi sin voz y con cara de circunstancia.

—...¿Encontraste un cerebro nuevo para Shan?

Tigresa escupió el agua que tenía en la boca y repentinamente todos soltaron una sonora carcajada. Ni siquiera la seria Maestra supo contener la risa de los nervios que había pasado. En apenas unos segundos, todos callaron de la sorpresa. Habían visto a Tigresa sonreír, pero nunca habían escuchado su risa. Era bonita y melodiosa. Po quedó prendado al instante de ella. Los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—¿Tigresa se ha reído? —preguntó Víbora, anonadada.

—¡Es el fin del mundo! —teatralizó Mantis.

—¡Eh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso reírse es algo malo? —preguntó la felina, ceñuda, intentando defenderse.

—En tu caso, seguro —contestó Mono.

—Yo también tengo sentido del humor...aunque no lo parezca —dijo, levantándose —. He terminado. Me voy a la cama. Que descanséis.

—Que duermas bien, Tigresa. Y cómoda...—le deseó Po.

Tigresa se fue dando un portazo. Estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos para asesinar a ese panda tonto que se empeñaba en avergonzarla. En cuanto estuviera solo, lo cogería y lo machacaría. De esta no se libraría tan fácilmente.

Casualmente, no había terminado de pensar en todo lo que le haría cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y salió el panda, despidiéndose de sus amigos. Tigresa esperó oculta en las sombras. Po pasó por delante sin notar su presencia. De repente, unos ojos rojos y amarillos brillaron en la oscuridad y el oso pegó un respingo. Esos ojos eran terroríficos cuando su dueña estaba de mal humor.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Tigresa lo agarró de uno de sus regordetes brazos y lo arrastró hasta un pasillo lejano. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie los escucharía, lo soltó bruscamente contra la pared.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Po? — bramó la felina.

—¿Que a qué estoy jugando? —repitió el panda, un poco perdido.

—Sí. Primero entras en mi cuarto sin llamar, después me regalas esa...cosa con esa nota en su interior, y ahora intentas que me ponga colorada y nerviosa delante de todos. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—No era mi intención ponerte nerviosa —se excusó —. Entré en tu habitación sin llamar porque pensé que te pasaba algo malo, y lo del camisón es sólo un regalo. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

—¿Qué hay de malo? ¿Es que acaso a todas tus amigas les regalas cosas tan seductoras?

—¡Es sólo un pijama!

Tigresa no podía creérselo. ¿Sólo un pijama? La ropa que usaba cuando tenía cinco años le hubiera tapado más que ese sugerente vestidito.

—¿Y por qué te crees con derecho a comprarme algo así?

Po suspiró. Sí, tal vez hubiera sido demasiado atrevido de su parte, pero no había tenido mala intención. Lo menos que quería era que Tigresa se enfadara con él.

—Como ya te dije en la nota, al principio pensé regalarte un pijama en broma, para que te rieras y olvidases lo que había pasado. Y...para que no me guardases rencor...Pero después lo pensé detenidamente, y si cualquier otro entrara así en tu cuarto...Es que, no quiero que nadie más te vea como yo te he visto —confesó —. Sé que no tengo derecho, pero es así...Y ya que te hacía un regalo, prefería que fuera algo bonito. Ese camisón fue lo más bonito que encontré...y pensé que te sentaría bien, aunque tal vez no sea tu estilo.

Tigresa tragó saliva. Con cada palabra de Po, su furia se iba consumiendo hasta apagarse. ¿Cómo podía enfadarse con él? No, no podía, y menos con esos argumentos que la desarmaban. ¿Ahora qué iba a decirle?

—Mira, si no te gusta, puedes tirarlo y olvidar que te lo he dado —añadió Po, mirando para el suelo —. Yo sólo quería que estuvieras contenta.

Tigresa abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Últimamente la dejaban demasiado a menudo sin palabras. ¿Cómo había podido pensar mal de Po? Era el mejor amigo que había tenido en la vida. Jamás le había fallado, y no iba a empezar ahora. Sus intenciones nunca habían sido malas.

Tuvo el impulso de abrazarle por segunda vez, pero se contuvo. Debía aguantar. Por culpa de su estado tenía las hormonas revolucionadas.

—Po...lo siento mucho. No quería ponerme así ni gritarte —intentó excusarse. Cada vez se sentía peor. Al final perdería a su amigo sin ni siquiera haberse declarado. Con su humor lo estropearía todo. — Esta semana ha sido horrible y no me siento bien. Estos días no soy yo. Perdóname, por favor.

El panda, viendo que había pasado el peligro, se acercó un poco más y tomó su mano.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te ocurre? Me gustaría poder comprenderte del todo, pero si tú no me ayudas, no puedo.

Ella miró al suelo.

—No es tan fácil, Po. No lo entenderías.

Se alejó y regresó a su habitación, dejando a su amigo solo y pensativo en la oscuridad. Po sabía que algo no iba bien, y debía ser algo muy gordo para que Tigresa estuviera con esa actitud. Unas veces triste, otras enfadada, y pocas contenta. No era la misma de antes. Algo pasaba, y Po iba a descubrir el qué.

Pero el oso no era el único que había estado presente en esa conversación. Alguien más lo había oído todo. Alguien que había estado todo el tiempo detrás de una esquina, espiando al Guerrero del Dragón y a la Maestra.

* * *

><p>Cuando regresó a su habitación esa noche ya era muy tarde y todos estaban dormidos. Él se había quedado pensando largo y tendido debajo del cerezo en flor y ya sabía lo que haría. Iría a hablar con la única que podía saber lo que le pasaba a Tigresa: Víbora.<p>

Así que a la mañana siguiente, sin perder el tiempo, fue a buscar a Víbora a su cuarto. Llamó a la puerta y desde dentro le dieron permiso para entrar. No como había hecho con Tigresa.

—Buenos días, Po.

—Buenos días, Víbora. Siento molestarte.

—No te preocupes. Estaba a punto de ir a desayunar. ¿Hoy no cocinas tú?

¡El desayuno! A Po se le había olvidado por completo. ¿Cómo pensar en comer cuando estas tan preocupado por tu mejor amiga? Su estómago gruñó, reclamando la comida que su dueño había olvidado.

—Sí, sí. Ahora mismo iba a la cocina, pero antes quiero hablar contigo —dijo, poniéndose serio.

—Está bien. Siéntate.

No se lo pensó dos veces y se dejó caer en el suelo con un ruido seco. Po le indicó que se acercara con la mano. No quería levantar demasiado la voz para que Tigresa no se enterara con su fino oído. La serpiente reptó hasta quedar cerca de él.

—Verás. Estoy preocupado por Tigresa. Últimamente se porta de una forma muy extraña y está de un humor de perros. Sé que le pasa algo, pero no me lo quiere contar. También sé que habló contigo sobre algo. Por favor, dime lo que sepas.

Víbora apretó la boca. Le había prometido a su amiga que no contaría nada, y mucho menos a Po.

—Lo siento, Po, no sé nada.

—Vamos, Víbora. Sé que lo hablasteis. No me mientas.

—Sí, hablamos, pero sólo me dijo que se sentía mal, no la razón —intentó vanamente convencerlo.

El panda clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Estaba mintiendo. Estaba seguro de ello. Por alguna razón no quería decirle la verdad. Estiró sus brazos y los puso debajo de la cabeza de Víbora.

—Víbora, por favor. Necesito saberlo. No sabes cuánto me duele verla así. Quiero saber qué es lo que le pasa para poder entenderla. Por favor. Sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

Víbora tragó saliva. Genial, ahora se sentía culpable. Una cosa estaba clara. Los dos lo estaban pasando mal y lo que debían hacer era hablar entre ellos, pero Tigresa era tan testaruda...

—Po, no puedo decirte exactamente lo que le pasa a Tigresa porque se lo prometí, pero está pasando por una etapa un poco...complicada.

—¿Está enferma? —se desesperó Po.

—¡No, no! —se apresuró a aclarar —. No está enferma. Está muy sana. Es otro tipo de etapa. Pero eso ya no puedo decírtelo, debe ser ella quien hable contigo. Yo no tengo derecho a hablarte de eso si ella no quiere.

—Está bien —se resignó —. Sólo dime una cosa: ¿es algo malo?

Víbora lo pensó durante un segundo. No, no era nada malo. Tigresa lo veía como algo malo, que era muy distinto. Pero lo entendía perfectamente. Lo que su amiga veía mal era que fuera con su mejor amigo, con alguien diferente a ella. Tenía miedo a que entre ellos no pudiera ser nada por culpa de las diferencias, y también de que su amistad se perdiera a causa de sus sentimientos.

—No, no es nada malo, pero Tigresa piensa que lo es.

Po puso una expresión triste. Una de las más tristes que Víbora había visto. Y entonces lo comprendió todo.

—¿Po, quieres a Tigresa?

La pregunta le cogió por sorpresa.

—Claro que la quiero. Es mi mejor amiga.

Víbora negó con la cabeza.

—No, Po. Me refiero a si estás enamorado de ella.

El panda se quedó sin respiración y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. La sangre le subió a la cabeza y se acumuló en sus mejillas.

—¿Que si...estoy enamorado de Tigresa?...Pues...supongo que...emm...—respondió, nerviosamente.

—Sí —terminó la serpiente por él.

Po la miró, serio y a la vez muerto de vergüenza. ¿Para qué negarlo? Víbora era muy lista, no se creería una mentira.

—Sí...—admitió, apenado. Su amiga sonrió de alegría.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

—¿Estás loca? No quiero morir —dijo él, levantándose para marcharse. Se estaba empezando a sentir incómodo.

—No seas exagerado, Po.

Lo agarró con la cola y le obligó a sentarse. La conversación no había acabado. Víbora se sentía mucho más feliz sabiendo que los sentimientos de Tigresa eran correspondidos.

—Vale, sé que no me haría pedacitos, pero ¡vamos! Estamos hablando de Tigresa, la Maestra Tigresa, ¿vale? Fuerte, disciplinada, valiente, preciosa...¿y yo? Sólo soy un panda torpe y glotón que tuvo suerte y se quedó con un título que le pertenecía a ella —dijo, desanimado, tocándose la barriga como si así pudiera desaparecer —. Ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo pudiendo tener algo mejor. Alguien alto, musculoso, fuerte...

—¿Y sin cerebro, como Shan? —le interrumpió Víbora —. Escucha, Po, tú no eres ningún oso torpe que tuvo suerte. Ese título estaba destinado a ti desde que naciste. Has demostrado muchas veces que eres digno de él, así que no digas eso porque no es cierto. Y con respecto a Tigresa...No creo que valore más el aspecto físico que el interior. Y tú tienes un interior realmente increíble. Y no, no me refiero al pozo sin fondo que tienes por barriga —rió al ver cómo el oso se miraba la panza. Po rió también. —Habla con ella. Os vendrá bien a los dos. Y...a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa.

Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

—¿Vamos a por el desayuno?

Po la siguió, felizmente. Después de esa conversación se sentía mucho mejor.

La puerta del cuarto de Tigresa se abrió y vio a Víbora y a Po saliendo de la misma habitación. Frunció el ceño y apretó uno de sus puños. Víbora le dedicó una mirada relajada, que la hizo tomar aire. No debía olvidar que Víbora no era la competencia.

_No es la competencia, no es la competencia..._, se dijo a sí misma, contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse, mostró una sonrisa, y continuó con su camino.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos de nuevo! :D<strong>

**Esta vez he actualizado antes porque mañana no podré hacerlo. Estaré ocupada. Así que aquí os dejo el capítulo. **

**No mucho más que decir. Po ha admitido que está enamorado de Tigresa. Aunque era obvio en realidad. XD **

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, como siempre. ^^ Aunque muchos os alegréis de mi desgracia con los bichos. ¬¬ XD jajaja En fin, en un par de días tendré el capítulo 7. Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho. **

**¡Sayonara!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	7. Padre e hija

**Capítulo 7: Padre e hija**

Po aprovechó un pequeño descanso entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento para ir a hablar con el Maestro Shifu. Lo buscó en todos los lugares posibles del palacio, pero no dio con él. Se preguntaba si habría bajado al pueblo, pero era muy poco probable. Tampoco estaba en el árbol sagrado. Pensó dónde podría encontrarlo. A esa hora debía estar meditando.

_¡Eso es!_

Se apresuró hacia las semicuevas que se hallaban cerca del palacio Jade, donde Shifu le había hablado por primera vez de la paz interior y le mostró lo poderosa que ésta podía llegar a ser. Seguramente su maestro estaría allí, reforzando sus propias enseñanzas.

Shifu lo oyó llegar de lejos. Ese panda era muy ruidoso. Estaba claro que el silencio no era una de sus virtudes. Se le oía asfixiado de correr y su manera de andar provocaba tal estruendo que podría sentirlo a kilómetros de distancia.

—¡Maestro Shifu! —lo llamó, casi sin respiración de la carrera que acababa hacer.

Shifu se lamentó.

—Po, interrumpes mi meditación —habló con tranquilidad.

—Lo siento, pero es que necesito hablar con usted. Iba a venir en la hora de la comida, pero después de tanto ejercicio, mi barriga pedía alimento —rió.

Shifu escuchaba, esperando a que se dejara de rodeos y fuera al grano. Estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo de meditación y la concentración se le estaba yendo al garete.

—Quería hablar con usted de Tigresa.

—¿Tigresa? —Shifu puso más atención en la conversación. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo a su hija?

—Sí. Últimamente está un poco...diferente. ¿No lo ha notado?

Shifu bajó de la roca en la que se encontraba de pie y caminó hacia él cojeando. La verdad es que nunca había tenido un trato realmente cercano con Tigresa. En un principio no supo hacerle frente a la situación de tener una nueva hija. La pequeña le recordaba demasiado a Tai Lung, no sólo porque fuera ambos fueran felinos, sino también por sus prácticamente idénticos avances en el Kung fu. Se sentía triste y decepcionado. Sus pasadas heridas aún estaban abiertas y para cuando quiso remediarlo, los años habían pasado y Tigresa era mucho más fría y cerrada de lo que lo había sido cuando era pequeña.

—Po, como habrás podido comprobar, no paso demasiado tiempo con vosotros. La meditación y el entrenamiento me quita gran parte del tiempo. Por ello, no podría decir si alguno de vosotros está de una manera u otra.

—Sí, lo suponía.

Claro que lo suponía. Tigresa ya le había contado que para Shifu ella era sólo una alumna más y que seguramente nunca la había visto como a una hija. Parecía que Shifu no era capaz de quererla como había querido a Tai Lung, y por ello, no estaba pendiente de ella.

—Bueno, pues se lo digo yo. Está muy rara. Es seguro que le pasa algo, pero por más que intento hablar con ella, no quiere decirme lo que le pasa. Y encima ahora que está Shan aquí...pues está peor.

—¿Ha vuelto a haber problemas con Shan? ¿No os habréis vuelto a pelear? —preguntó Shifu, recordando la advertencia que les había hecho a ambos.

—No, no ha habido peleas, pero ese tigre no para de atosigar a su hija, y ella está a punto de explotar. Si fuera sólo eso, lo entendería, pero está triste o de mal humor constantemente.

—Po, el entrenamiento al que estáis sometidos diariamente es muy duro. Cada semana intento subir el nivel para que seáis verdaderos maestros del Kung Fu. Tigresa tiene mucho temperamento, y eso combinado con el esfuerzo al que se somete debe ser lo que la tenga de esa forma. Y más si me dices lo de Shan...Como sea, son asuntos personales en los que yo no debo inmiscuirme. —Se dio la vuelta para volver a la roca.

—Pues debería —contestó Po. Shifu se volvió una vez más hacia él. —¿No se da cuenta de lo que ha sufrido Tigresa con su indiferencia hacia ella? ¿No se da cuenta de que ella necesitaba el cariño de un padre y usted siempre estuvo demasiado ocupado pensando en el hijo que había perdido? —Shifu no pudo aguantar la mirada recriminadora del oso y bajó la cabeza. —Está bien, le pasó todo eso con Tai Lung. Olvídelo, es el pasado. Tigresa es el presente. Es su hija. ¿Por qué no la atiende como le atendió a él? Ella nunca le ha fallado y nunca le fallará, porque me ha demostrado que es la amiga más leal que existe. —Po paró de hablar para ver si su Maestro era capaz de decir algo en contra de lo que le reclamaba, pero el panda rojo le daba la razón con su silencio y su expresión desoladora. —Si Tigresa es tan cerrada y dura algunas veces es por su actitud, Maestro. Porque usted no le dio el amor que ella merecía. Piénselo.

Po se alejó de las rocas con un sabor amargo en la boca, pero a la vez, satisfecho por haberle dicho unas cuantas verdades a Shifu. No se podía creer que su hija estuviera tan mal y a él simplemente no le importara. Entendía perfectamente por qué Tigresa había tenido esa actitud cuando él llegó al palacio Jade. Shifu y todos los demás la había hecho así.

Mientras caminaba por los charcos, escuchó el agua gotear de las estalactitas que colgaban del techo de la cueva y surgió una idea en su cabeza. El sonido del agua era tan relajante...y Tigresa necesitaba un descanso. Necesitaba desconectar. Miró al Maestro, que aún contemplaba su reflejo en el agua como si viera en él un monstruo, y habló:

—Maestro...¿podríamos Tigresa y yo tomarnos mañana el día libre? Me gustaría llevarla a un lugar para intentar animarla.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro...—respondió como si acabara de salir de un trance —. Por cierto, Po, dile a Tigresa que venga a verme cuando anochezca. Estaré en el templo.

Po sonrió.

—Se lo diré.

* * *

><p>Tigresa salió del templo con los ojos humedecidos y más rojos que de costumbre. Po había hablado con Shifu sobre su situación. En un principio había sentido una rabia incontenible. Él no tenía por qué meterse en esos asuntos. Que hubiera confiado en él y le hubiera contado todo no quería decir que tuviera derecho a ir a contárselo a Shifu. Él suficiente había hecho en adoptarla, enseñarle a controlar su fuerza y darle un hogar. Pero cuando el Maestro se acercó, la abrazó y le pidió perdón por su actitud de los pasados años, Tigresa no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Y Shifu, viendo llorar por primera vez a su hija, conociendo el carácter duro de ésta, supo lo mucho que había sufrido.<p>

Estuvieron hablando largo rato. Ella le contó cómo se había sentido sin una sola muestra de cariño de su parte. Había querido que su padre adoptivo estuviera orgulloso de ella, por eso desde pequeña entrenaba día y noche. Quería llegar a ser mucho más poderosa de lo que había sido Tai Lung para que su recuerdo quedara olvidado. Pero eso nunca había llegado a pasar. Shifu nunca había alabado su trabajo, sólo la corregía sin parar y con mala cara, y muy de vez en cuando le sonreía cuando hacía un buen trabajo.

—Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, Tigresa —le había dicho —. Sólo que no me daba cuenta. He estado cegado por el recuerdo de Tai Lung, y no me dejaba ver lo que tenía delante ni valorarte. Lo siento, hija. Siento mucho todos estos años perdidos.

Tigresa se secó las lágrimas, feliz, y abrazó una vez más a su padre.

—Ya no importa. Ahora todo estará bien.

Se separó de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Shifu nunca había visto a su hija tan radiante de felicidad.

—Ahora tengo que irme. Ya es tarde. Muchas gracias por hablar conmigo de esto...papá...

Shifu vio cómo su hija salía por la puerta con un gran alivio en el pecho. _Papá_...nunca le había llamado así. Al igual que él nunca la había llamado hija. Recordó a Tai Lung y se dio cuenta de que ya no era igual que antes. La tristeza de ese recuerdo ya no lo atormentaba. Tenía otra hija, una que no se malograría con el tiempo, pues había demostrado tener un corazón muy noble.

Tigresa tenía el pecho cogido de la emoción. Estaba temblando. No sabía si reír o llorar. Definitivamente, Po se había pasado, pero para bien. Había hecho reaccionar a Shifu. Por fin.

Shan salía en ese momento del baño. No había nada mejor que una buena ducha después de un largo día de adiestramiento. Se ajustó los pantalones de chándal y se colocó la toalla en un hombro. Aún tenía el pelo un poco mojado. Por una de las puertas que daban al patio vio cómo Tigresa caminaba tranquila y serena hacia los dormitorios. Esa era su oportunidad. La gatita parecía tranquila, y él tenía un tema serio que hablar con ella.

Dejó la toalla en el suelo y salió la jardín. Corrió para alcanzarla, y la agarró de un brazo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Ella gruñó. ¿Es que no podía dejarla tranquila ni un momento? ¿Cada minuto feliz de su vida tenía que estropearlo ese idiota?

—¿Qué quieres, Shan? No estoy de humor.

El tigre se dio cuenta de los ojos enrojecidos de la felina y sonrió maliciosamente. _Así que la luchadora feroz no es tan feroz..._

—¿Has estado llorando? Pensaba que esas cosas eran para débiles.

Tigresa se soltó de su agarre. No tenía ganas de soportarle. Esa noche, no. Estaba demasiado contenta como para que él lo echara todo a perder. Pero Shan no lo veía de ese modo, y acorraló a la Maestra contra una de las paredes del palacio.

Como acto reflejo, Tigresa lanzó un puñetazo, el cual paró Shan con facilidad y agarró sus dos manos por encima de la cabeza. Viéndose inmovilizada, Tigresa levantó la pierna para propinarle una patada al muy cretino, pero el tigre, con la mano que le sobraba, también la paró.

—Tranquila, gata —masculló Shan, cabreado —. Es hora de que tú y yo charlemos.

Po no había podido cenar tranquilo pensando en cómo le habría ido a Tigresa con Shifu. Cuando le había anunciado que su padre la estaría esperando al caer la noche en el templo, lo menos que se había podido imaginar su amiga había sido que Shifu estaba dispuesto a rectificar su actitud, y todo gracias a él. Seguramente estaría feliz, y eso quería verlo. Por eso la estaba buscando. También quería comunicarle el plan que tenía al día siguiente de llevársela fuera del palacio para que se despejara y dejara de lado por un día el trabajo.

De repente, oyó unos gritos que provenían del jardín. Alguien vociferaba improperios, y ese alguien tenía la voz idéntica a Tigresa. Aceleró el paso y salió al aire libre. A la vuelta de la esquina, pudo ver una escena que le hirvió la sangre.

Shan tenía a Tigresa contra la pared, sujetándola de ambas manos. Ella parecía desesperada por soltarse, pero el muy idiota no la dejaba en paz. Po estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla, pero se quedó quieto oyendo la conversación por unos instantes.

—No puedo entenderlo. He hecho todo lo posible para poder atraerte. No creo que sea culpa del físico. Entonces, ¿qué demonios hace falta para gustarte? —preguntaba Shan, molesto.

—Tú no podrías gustarme en la vida. Eres un redomado imbécil y un egocéntrico que se cree que todas las hembras deben caer rendidas a sus pies —le espetó Tigresa.

—Entonces es verdad que prefieres al panda ese, ¿no?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —gruñó la felina, harta de ese maldito juego.

—Escuché vuestra conversación, en la que decías que te había hecho un regalo un poco escandaloso.

—¿Se puede saber quién te ha dado permiso para escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

—¿De verdad crees que ese gordinflón es mejor que yo? Tú lo que necesitas es un macho de verdad —siguió él sin ni siquiera escucharla. Se sentía herido. Su orgullo y su ego estaban heridos por los continuos rechazos de Tigresa, y más aún cuando se había dado cuenta de que entre ella y el Guerrero del Dragón podía haber algo.

—¡Yo no necesito ningún macho! —gritó ella. Quería irse de allí, pero ese bruto cada vez ejercía más fuerza sobre sus manos. En cuanto la soltara pensaba dejarle la cara marcada de por vida.

—¡Si no lo necesitaras, no estarías en ese estado!

Po no pudo seguir viendo la escena sin hacer nada. Ese estúpido estaba haciendo daño y gritando a Tigresa. Ya había escuchado bastante. Salió de su escondite y caminó hacia él. Lo agarró del hombro y ejerció tal fuerza sobre él que el tigre gritó y soltó a la felina. Ella se frotó las manos, adoloridas.

—¿Qué haces, imbécil? —gritó el tigre, hecho una furia.

—Lárgate de aquí —masculló Po en voz baja y amenazadora —. No te lo repetiré dos veces. Si no te parto la cara ahora mismo es porque Shifu nos advirtió que no quería peleas. Así que más te vale marcharte ahora mismo antes de que termine de perder la poca paciencia que me queda.

El tigre estaba a punto de saltar sobre él. Estaba harto de ese panda estúpido que se las daba de héroe. Pero las órdenes de Shifu eran claras. No debía meterse en problemas si no quería que lo echara, y si se quedaba a provocar al oso empezaría una pelea que podría acabar muy mal. Así que por una vez en su vida, actuó con sensatez y se largó.

Po se volvió hacia Tigresa, intentando calmarse. Pocas veces había estado tan furioso como en esa ocasión.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

—Éste ya se está pasando de la raya. Vamos a tener que informar a Shifu y que se vaya del Palacio.

—No te preocupes, Po. No ha sido nada —dijo ella, respirando hondo. Estaba muy nerviosa.

—Pues yo creo que sí lo ha sido. ¿Te ha hecho daño?

—No —mintió ella. Realmente había ejercido mucha fuerza en sus manos y muñecas.

Po se puso más serio de lo que ya estaba, colocó una mano debajo de la barbilla de Tigresa para obligarla a mirarle y dijo:

—Si no fuera por las órdenes de tu padre, lo habría matado.

Ella sonrió tiernamente. Esa noche había empezado genial y se había arruinado por culpa del nuevo. Estaba harta de él.

—Tienes mala cara. Vamos a tu cuarto, necesitas descansar.

Tigresa le obedeció sin protestar. Caminaron en silencio hasta la zona de los dormitorios. Por suerte, Shan había ido en la dirección contraria hacia quién sabía dónde. Po abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tigresa y ésta entró en silencio. Se tumbó en el futón y vio como Po empezaba a cerrar la puerta.

—Que descanses.

—Po —le detuvo —. Quédate. —El panda pensó haber oído mal, pero Tigresa se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio en el futón —. Quédate conmigo esta noche. No quiero volver a tener pesadillas. Hoy no.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Una vez más son más de las cinco de la madrugada. No, esta vez no me ha echado de mi cuarto ningún grillo tirano. No puedo dormir, así que aprovecho para subir el capítulo 7. La verdad es que no sé si os habrá gustado, me parece que ha estado un poco aburrido, ¿no? Os prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mucho mejor. O al menos, haré lo posible para que lo sea. <strong>

**Bueno, no tengo que repetir una y otra vez mi agradecimiento hacia vuestras opiniones, ¿verdad? ^^ Que os guste es lo que hace que continúe el fic. **

**Me voy por ahora, esperando que os guste, o al menos os agrade, el capítulo 7. Dentro de un par de días volveré con el 8. **

**¡Sayonara!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	8. Noche de sueños

**Capítulo 8: Noche de sueños**

Po no podía creérselo. Estaba tumbado al lado de Tigresa. Ambos se hallaban de cara al otro, contemplándose, sin saber qué decir. Nunca habían imaginado que dormirían juntos, y mucho menos a petición de la felina.

Tigresa bostezó. Estaba muy cansada. Llevaba unos días de emociones fuertes e intensos sentimientos, y eso combinado con los duros entrenamientos y el pesado de Shan rondándola cada dos por tres la dejaba rendida. Ni siquiera estaba nerviosa por haber invitado al panda a pasar la noche a su lado. Estaba tranquila, relajada. No como Po, que notaba su corazón latir a toda velocidad y tragaba saliva cada dos minutos.

Tigresa notaba que si no empezaban una conversación se quedaría dormida en breve, y si le había pedido que se quedara no era únicamente por las pesadillas, como le había dicho, sino porque tenía cosas que hablar con él.

—Po, gracias por hablar con mi padre.

Po se relajó al ver que sus agradecimientos eran sinceros.

—¿No estás enfadada?

—No. Al principio pensé que no deberías haberte metido en un asunto que no te incumbía, pero lograste que Shifu abriera los ojos y me pidiera perdón. Por eso te estoy enormemente agradecida.

—Me alegro de que se haya arreglado.

Tigresa le sonrió medio adormilada. A Po le encantaba su sonrisa. Ésa que pocas veces mostraba, pero que era más sincera y preciosa que otras muchas. Lo bueno que tienen las cosas poco frecuentes es que las valoramos más que las que siempre están presentes en nuestras vidas, pero Po hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que esa sonrisa, ese sencillo gesto, permaneciera para siempre en su rostro.

Pensó en la sonrisa que le dedicó el día que derrotó a Shen, cuando le ayudó a salir del agua. No había podido resistirse y la había abrazado cuando ella le dijo lo cañero que había sido.

También recordó cuando Shen les había disparado con el cañón y todos fueron lanzados al agua. Tigresa lo había empujado, recibiendo ella un mayor impacto. ¡Cómo se había asustado al verla tumbada sobre esa tabla! Al principio, pensó que la había perdido. Por suerte, Tigresa reaccionó cuando él pronunció su nombre, pero lo que vio no le alivió. Ella le miraba derrotada, cansada, dolorida y triste. No sabía expresar con palabras lo que sintió cuando ella lo miró a los ojos esa noche.

—Qué miedo pasé...—se le escapó en un susurro.

—¿Qué? —murmuró ella, entreabriendo los ojos. Aunque lo pareciera, no estaba dormida.

—Estaba recordando la noche que lord Shen nos disparó con un cañón —se sinceró él —. Cuando te vi en esa tabla en el agua...pensé que habías muerto. Nunca he tenido tanto miedo en toda mi vida.

Tigresa permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Parecía que cada instante que pasaban juntos se convertía en un momento en el que las confesiones y las verdades resurgían sin que costara demasiado hablar de ellas.

—Yo también tuve miedo —confesó ella —. Siempre que te veía frente a Shen me angustiaba. Cuando le seguiste, antes de que desaparecieras, fue un momento horrible. Sabía que pasaría algo y quería detenerte, pero ese gorila no me dejó. Y cuando te creí muerto...no tuve más miedo, porque pensé que todo había terminado. Lo que sentí fue una profunda tristeza que me impedía seguir luchando.

Po escuchaba con atención. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella lo hubiera pasado tan mal. No sabía que la había hecho sufrir con su imprudencia y su poca concentración en la batalla.

—Siento todo lo que te hice pasar.

—Ahora lo importante es que estás aquí, a salvo.

—Y tú también.

Po acercó su mano a la de Tigresa y la acarició. Sorprendentemente, ella no la apartó, permitiendo el suave contacto.

—¿A qué se refería Shan? —Tigresa abrió los ojos completamente. —Dijo "tu estado". ¿Qué quería decir con "tu estado"?

Tigresa se dio la vuelta en el futón y quedó mirando a la pared. No quería hablar de ese tema. No quería que él supiera la verdad.

—Nada. Está loco, ya lo sabes.

—Sé que estás mintiendo. Debe ser algo muy gordo para que reacciones de esa forma.

—Po, no pienso decírtelo —decidió cortar el tema —, así que mejor lo dejamos aquí.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Po no sabía bien qué decir, y Tigresa esperaba su respuesta. Contra todo pronóstico, Po no insistió. Tigresa oyó cómo se daba la vuelta para quedar él también de cara a la pared. Tigresa se giró levemente para mirarle. ¿Estaría enfadado?

—Si no confías en mí, no te volveré a pedir que me digas lo que te pasa —dijo como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos —. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Shan tiene más derecho a saberlo que yo.

Tigresa se incorporó hasta quedar sentada. ¿Po pensaba que ella se lo había contado a Shan?

—Yo no le dije nada —aclaró.

—¿Entonces cómo lo sabe?

Su tono era suave, pero se notaba el reproche a leguas. Era comprensible. Al que se suponía que era su mejor amigo lo dejaba fuera de sus problemas, pero aparentemente no tenía reparos en que el engreído y acosador nuevo alumno lo supiera.

Suspiró. _A la mierda los secretos._

—Porque puede sentirlo...por ser de mi misma raza.

Po la miró, interesado y confundido a la vez, pero se mantuvo callado, dándole pie a que continuara.

—Estoy en celo, Po. Eso es lo que me pasa —confesó, mirando hacia el suelo, completamente azorada.

Po arqueó una ceja. ¿En celo? ¿Qué era eso?

—¿Que estás en qué?

Tigresa se mordió los labios. Ahora tenía que explicárselo...¡Genial! Como si no hubiera sido suficiente con reconocer el problema.

—Es un estado en el que entran las hembras cuando...necesitan estar cerca de alguien del sexo opuesto. Ya sabes...de un macho.

Po abrió los ojos como platos. Ahora entendía por qué no había querido contarle nada. Hasta a él le daba vergüenza que se lo hubiera contado.

—Oh...Ahora lo entiendo todo. Por eso es que Shan no te deja en paz. —Tigresa asintió. —Pero no es nada malo. No tienes por qué estar así.

—Po, estoy descontrolada. En un segundo puedo estar contenta y al siguiente, cabreada. Mis hormonas se están volviendo locas y yo no puedo concentrarme en el Kung fu.

—No pienses en ello y seguro que ni lo notas. Contra más vueltas le des, más te obsesionarás — le aconsejó.

—No es tan fácil.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues...—Tigresa lo pensó un momento. ¿Acaso había llegado el momento de confesarle lo que sentía? Tal vez fuera demasiado pronto. Ni siquiera sabía lo que opinaba Po respecto a las parejas de distinta raza. Antes de arriesgarse, decidió tantear el terreno. —Po...¿qué pensarías si...Víbora y Grulla se enamoraran?

—¡¿Qué? —A Po se le iluminó la cara —. ¿Víbora y Grulla se gustan? ¡Es genial!

—No, no —se apresuró a aclarar Tigresa —. Era sólo un ejemplo. Lo que quería decir es...¿qué opinas del amor entre distintas razas? ¿Piensas que está bien?

—Pues claro. ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?

Tigresa se encogió de hombros, contenta por su respuesta.

—Vamos, dime de quiénes se trata. Si me has dicho lo de Víbora y Grulla es que algo hay entre ellos. ¿O es entre alguien más?

—No es entre Víbora y Grulla. Al menos, no que yo sepa.

—¿Entonces? —insistió, pero ella no le dio tregua —. Muy bien, si no me lo puedes decir, al menos dame una pista y yo lo adivinaré.

—¿Quieres una pista? —Enarcó una ceja —. Está bien.

Se acercó a él, arrastrándose levemente por el suelo. Sus cabezas quedaron muy juntas, apoyadas en la almohada. Tigresa se dirigió hacia la mejilla del panda, que pensó que iba a decirle algo al oído, pero cuando estuvo a un centímetro de ella, lo pensó mejor y cambió el rumbo hasta sus labios. Sin miedo y llena de confianza, los lamió suavemente como la felina que era.

Cuando se separó de él, notó que el oso aguantaba la respiración, como si se hubiera llevado una impresión muy grande. Vio cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban y se ponía un poco nervioso.

—Eh...Yo...Tú...¿Cómo...?...¿Por qué...? ¿Desde cuándo...?

El pobre no sabía qué preguntar o cómo reaccionar. Nunca había pensado que llegaría a encontrarse en esa situación. Él la quería, pero sabía perfectamente que ella nunca le correspondería. No era su tipo, o eso creía. Y sin embargo, acababa de presenciar algo que decía todo lo contrario. No sólo lo había presenciado, lo había sentido en su propia piel.

—Creo que te debo unas cuantas explicaciones —comenzó ella, calmada. No estaba nerviosa ni avergonzada. Se sentía bien, viva. —No sé cuándo ni por qué empezó esto. Es cierto que cuando llegaste no podía ni verte, pero con el tiempo me demostraste lo que es ser un verdadero amigo y me trataste de una forma especial. Nadie había sido conmigo como lo eres tú, Po. Y en el transcurso de la misión en ciudad Gongmen, me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad. Como te dije antes, pensé que habías muerto y fue como si me apagara, como si me quitaran la vida y no pudiera seguir peleando. Sin embargo, en ningún momento pensé en proteger a los demás como estuve intentando hacerlo contigo. Cuando fui a ver a la doctora, me hizo darme cuenta de que mi estado era más complicado de lo que parecía, pues yo no quería un macho cualquiera a mi lado. Te quería a ti.

Po escuchaba, atónito. Definitivamente, debía estar soñando. Todas esas palabras eran demasiado buenas para ser ciertas. Seguramente se despertaría sobresaltado en su cama y se lamentaría porque todo eso fuera un precioso, pero inalcanzable, sueño.

—Po...yo no sé nada del amor. No sé qué debo sentir en cada momento, cómo debo sentirlo o qué es lo que debo hacer al respecto. Es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien. Lo único que sé es que no puedo seguir negando la verdad. Necesitaba contártelo.

Suspiró y paró de hablar. Vio a Po petrificado. Su explicación le había afectado seriamente. No sabía si decir que estaba feliz o triste. Estaba muy serio y no reaccionaba. No decía palabra. Tigresa empezó a pensar que no debería haber soltado sus sentimientos así como así. Tal vez se los debería haber guardado para ella. Estaba a punto de añadir algo, cualquier cosa antes que aguantar más ese doloroso silencio que le indicaba que había cometido un grave error, cuando Po habló.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¿Por qué iba a estar bromeando? Es un tema en el que no me siento cómoda, y quería resolverlo. Entiendo que no te guste, pero...

—¿Que no me guste el qué?

—Hablar del tema.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —La Maestra se halló confundida cuando Po hizo esas preguntas. —¿Acaso nunca te has dado cuenta? ¿No es obvio?

—¿El qué, Po?

—Que estoy loco por ti. —La felina sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.—Antes de conocerte ya te admiraba, te adoraba, pero cuando llegué al palacio Jade, cuando supe cómo eras realmente, me enamoré como un tonto de ti. Creí que estaba tan claro...

—No estaba claro. O tal vez sí, pero yo no lo veía.

Sus ojos rojos, y los verdes de él, brillaban de felicidad. Ya no había nervios. Lo peor había pasado. Se habían declarado mutuamente, que era la parte más difícil.

Po alargó una mano hacia su cara y acarició su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos con una sonrisita. Sus dedos le hacían cosquillas en el anaranjado pelaje. No pudo evitar ronronear ante el contacto. Po rió. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hacer ese curioso sonido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Lo siento...Es un ronroneo. Los felinos lo hacemos cuando estamos a gusto.

—Nunca te había escuchado hacerlo.

—Sabes que no me gusta mostrar debilidad.

—A mí me parece algo adorable.

Disimuladamente, Po se acercó un poco más a Tigresa mientras seguía acariciando a la Maestra en la cara. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que no debería haberse dado cuenta de su cercanía, pero en realidad lo escuchaba arrastrándose unos milímetros para estar lo más cerca posible.

Ambos se imaginaban lo que pasaría a continuación. Tigresa se mordió los labios, Po tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación parecida y las mariposas aleteaban en sus estómagos. Po acercó la cara y rozó con su nariz la de ella. Tigresa esperaba ansiosa a que terminara con el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ellos, pero los pensamientos de Po iban por otra parte. ¿Y si la felina no quería que lo hiciera? ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Se enfadaría con él si se atrevía?

La Maestra estaba cansada de esperar, pero no pensaba ser ella de nuevo la que diera el primer paso. Quería que él se arriesgara, como lo había hecho ella. Así que hizo algo para alentarle. Cuando notó el roce que él le propinó, volvió a darle un lametón, pero esta vez en la nariz. Po se convenció al instante de lo que Tigresa deseaba y la besó tímidamente en los labios. Apenas fue una caricia, un contacto demasiado escaso. El segundo beso fue más profundo, pero igualmente corto. En el tercero ya habían cogido confianza. Nada importaba, la vergüenza ya vendría después.

Po no se lo podía creer. Definitivamente, estaba soñando. Nadie se lo creería si se lo contaba. Un pequeño mordisco en los labios le devolvió a la realidad. Po se separó y miró a la felina, extrañado.

—Los instintos —se justificó ella, un poco culpable. Había sentido la necesidad de algo más intenso, algo mucho más fuerte. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza, sólo lo hizo y punto. Abrió la boca un poco y mordió el labio inferior del oso. Los dos rieron, más por no saber cómo reaccionar después de ese momento íntimo entre ambos que por el bocado.

—Ya es tarde. Es mejor que nos durmamos. Mañana tenemos que salir temprano.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Tigresa. ¿Salir temprano? ¿Qué se había perdido?

—Le he pedido el día libre a Shifu para llevarte a un lugar especial. Necesitas desestresarte.

—¿Y te ha concedido el día libre? —Qué raro. Shifu no solía dejar que sus alumnos se perdieran el entrenamiento. Si Po había conseguido algo así, debía de tener un gran poder de persuasión.

—Sí. No me costó mucho. Así que venga, a dormir.

Ella sonrió. Después suspiró y pensó que había llegado el momento. Había estado aguantándose largo rato, tumbada como si nada, pero no podía estar así mucho más tiempo. Sobretodo si finalmente iban a dormir juntos.

—Po...¿te importaría mirar hacia la pared un momento?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no aguanto más con la ropa puesta. Me voy a poner el pijama...el que me regalaste.

**Continuará...**

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Por fin! Jajaja Por fin ocurre algo entre los protagonistas, ¿no? La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo (espero que no haya quedado cursilón xD), me gusta el romanticismo. Sin romance, ¿qué sería de la vida? Bueno, pues eso. **

**¿A vosotros qué os ha parecido? ¿Os lo imaginabais? Ummm...tal vez el final ha quedado un poco raro, ¿no? XD jajaja Con Tigresa diciendo que se pondrá su regalo. En fin, me pareció gracioso y lo escribí. **

**Ah, por cierto, encontré un video en youtube de Tigresa con la canción Naturally de Selena Gómez (ni siquiera sabía que era de ella cuando la escuché), y me pareció que la canción le iba que ni pintada al fic. Si alguno la escucha, que se fije en la letra. :p**

**Bueno, sólo daros las gracias y deciros que el capítulo nueve ya está en marcha. Tengo unas cuantas ideas...pero la verdad es que no sé si escribirlas todas en el 9 o repartirlas entre el 9 y el 10. Ya veré lo que hago...**

**¡Sayonara!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	9. Bao Gu

**Capítulo 9: Bao Gu**

Aún no había amanecido cuando Po se vio obligado a despertar a Tigresa. Tenían que salir temprano del palacio para llegar más o menos a la hora de comer adonde tenía previsto. Además, si los demás se enteraban de lo que tenía planeado, se apuntarían al plan, y eso no iba a permitirlo. Los estimaba mucho, pero ese día Tigresa necesitaba desconectar en un entorno distinto, y con sus compañeros cerca sería lo mismo, sólo que en otro lugar.

Tigresa yacía tumbada a su lado con una expresión serena. La sábana que la cubría se había deslizado hasta sus pies, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo. La noche anterior, cuando antes de dormirse, Tigresa le había informado de que pensaba ponerse el pijama que le había regalado, casi le da un paro cardíaco. Se dio la vuelta para no ver cómo se cambiaba, pero en su mente no podía evitar imaginarse la escena al oír cómo caían al suelo la camiseta y el pantalón.

Contempló su esbelta figura. Estaba seguro de que si la felina le pillaba observándola, le dejaría la cara igual que se la había dejado a Shan. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de admirarla. Había acertado de lleno, el camisón le sentaba que ni pintado. Se amoldaba perfectamente a ella y resaltaba sus curvas femeninas, normalmente disimuladas por su habitual ropa.

_Es preciosa_, pensó con tristeza. Esa noche había sido él el que había tenido una pesadilla, una demasiado horrible. Sobretodo, porque podía ser real.

Colocó su mano en la mejilla de Tigresa y acarició su anaranjado y suave pelaje. Aunque no quisiera, debía despertarla. Tigresa ronroneó inconscientemente y su cola se movió de un lado para otro. Abrió los ojos para ver al responsable de ese despertar tan agradable.

—Eh, ya es hora de irnos.

Tigresa se desperezó y miró por la ventana. Aún estaba todo oscuro, no había salido el sol.

—¿Tan temprano?

—Son unas cuantas horas de viaje. Vístete. Yo voy a preparar algunas cosas de comer para llevárnoslas.

Po salió de la habitación sin añadir nada más. Tigresa bostezó. Había sido una noche irreal. Había invitado a Po a dormir, le había confesado lo que sentía, se habían besado y había dormido con el camisón que le había regalado, que en ella se veía más pequeño que de costumbre. Definitivamente, se había vuelto loca.

* * *

><p>Partieron antes de que los primeros rayos de sol iluminaran el palacio Jade. Al principio, el sueño hizo que el silencio entre ambos pareciera algo normal, pero a mitad de camino, cuando habían dejado atrás la somnolencia, supieron que algo pasaba por la cabeza del otro. No era tan extraño que Tigresa estuviera callada, pero Po no solía cerrar la boca ni debajo del agua. Parecía triste, y la Maestra no podía entender la razón. Eso junto con lo extraña que se sentía a causa de tan intensa noche, hacía que la felina se sintiera mal. Tal vez Po quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado, por eso no sacaba ningún tema de conversación.<p>

Hicieron un par de paradas para descansar y comer algo antes de llegar a su destino. Po se cansaba con rapidez en los largos trayectos, al contrario que Tigresa, que parecía ser una fuente inagotable de energía.

Después de lo que a Po le parecieron años, llegaron a un pueblecito llamado Bao Gu. Antes de verlo detrás de las colinas, Tigresa supo adónde se dirigían. Conocía a la perfección ese pueblo, pero más aún conocía su orfanato.

—Po, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

—No es aquí precisamente a donde vamos. Sino allí arriba —señaló la cima de un monte a cuyos pies se encontraba Bao Gu —. Te gustará.

Ella sonrió con esfuerzo. Po no podía saber que ese era el pueblo donde se encontraba el orfanato en el que había pasado algunos años de su niñez. Eso le traía recuerdos, más malos que buenos.

Al pasar por las calles, los pueblerinos se giraban para observar a la atípica pareja. Pocas veces se veía una tigresa de bengala y un oso panda caminando por esos lares. Algunos, incluso llegaron a reconocer a una de los componentes de Los Cinco Furiosos y al Guerrero del Dragón, y se preguntaron qué hacían ellos tan lejos del famoso palacio Jade.

—¿Tigresa? —la aludida siguió la voz. Era una anciana la que hablaba, una cabra —. ¿Eres tú?

La anciana se acercó, lentamente. Tigresa la reconoció de inmediato. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de una de las encargadas del orfanato. Habían pasado tantos años...

—Sí, soy yo —respondió ella, con una sonrisa triste —. ¿Cómo está, mamá Cabra?

—¿Mamá Cabra? —repitió Po.

La señora se acercó del todo. Su expresión era feliz. Aún recordaba con lujo de detalles aquella niña a la que un día temió, y que meses más tarde se disciplinó para poder estar cerca de los demás. Tigresa, sin embargo, no tenía buenos recuerdos de esa anciana que una vez la había llamado monstruo.

—¡Cuánto has crecido! Ya lo había visto en los carteles de los Cinco Furiosos que tantas veces empapelan el pueblo, pero no podía creer que la pequeña que había estado en el orfanato de Bao Gu fuera esa hermosa tigresa, maestra del Kung Fu.

Po lo comprendió en seguida con sus palabras. Había llevado a Tigresa a su pueblo de origen. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Me he estado entrenando todos estos años —respondió ella.

—Lo imagino. Shifu hizo un gran trabajo contigo. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor, y encontrándose únicamente con Po.

—No ha venido. Vamos solos el Guerrero del Dragón y yo.

La Cabra echó una ojeada a Po y sonrió sinceramente. Parecía un buen chico. Se alegraba de que Tigresa hubiera conseguido hacer amigos al salir del pueblo.

—Ya veo. ¿Vais a visitar el orfanato? ¿Vienes a recordar viejos tiempos?

Tigresa frunció el ceño levemente y apretó un puño sin que nadie se diese cuenta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma, como si su experiencia en ese lugar hubiera sido inmejorable? Allí todos la habían aborrecido y temido. Nadie había querido darle una oportunidad. Habían preferido dejarla de lado, encerrarla y llamarla monstruo antes que explicarle la razón por la cual la gente se alejaba de ella e intentar ayudarla.

—No. En realidad, no sé adónde vamos. Es el Guerrero del Dragón el que me guía hacia no sé dónde. Y ya se nos está haciendo tarde. Debemos irnos —respondió, bruscamente.

Echó una mirada a Po y se alejó de la anciana. Po la siguió, no sin antes despedirse con la mano.

—¡Hasta luego, señora!

—¡Adiós!

Tigresa no se paró a mirarla ni a despedirse. Estaba que echaba humo. Prefería desaparecer de allí antes de que se encontrara con alguien más. Ni ella ni Po dijeron nada hasta que llegaron a los pies del monte, a las afueras del pueblo. Fue entonces cuando Tigresa lo soltó.

—¡Maldita hipócrita! —masculló con rabia —. ¿Cómo demonios se cree con derechos a decirme eso después de haberme llamado monstruo?

—Tigresa, siento mucho haberte traído hasta aquí. No sabía que este era tu pueblo natal.

—Ya no importa, Po. Quiero llegar cuanto antes a ese sitio al que quieres llevarme y que no me vea nadie más.

—No te preocupes. Allí arriba sólo estaremos tú y yo.

* * *

><p>Tigresa estaba boquiabierta. No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Po había acertado de lleno. Ese lugar era perfecto. Dos piscinas naturales formadas con rocas se extendían delante de sus narices. El agua entraba en ellas por una pequeña cascada proveniente de un río que se encontraba a un nivel un poco más alto. Las vistas eran impresionantes.<p>

Justo al lado de las piscinas, se alzaba una modesta cabaña.

Tigresa rozó con sus dedos el agua. La temperatura era ideal. No estaba ni muy fría ni muy caliente.

—Pensé que te gustaría —dijo Po, dejando las cosas dentro de la cabaña —. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, a los gatos no os gusta demasiado el ag...

_¡Plash!_ Se escuchó salpicar el agua. Po salió afuera. Lo primero que vio, fue la ropa de Tigresa tirada por el suelo, después, se dio cuenta de que su dueña nadaba alegremente en una de las piscinas.

—Pues, parece que sí te gusta...

—Que sea una felina no quiere decir que sea una gata, Po —aclaró Tigresa, sumergiéndose bajo el agua.

El oso sonrió. Parecía que a su amiga ya se le había olvidado lo ocurrido en el pueblo. Parecía feliz, y eso le encantaba.

—Sigue bañándote. Voy a preparar la comida —le dijo el panda.

—Oye, ¿has traído una toalla?

—He traído mucho más que eso.

—Pues cuando vuelvas, traeme una —respondió ella, ignorando lo que quería decir Po con esa frase. En ese momento no tenía ganas de pensar. Estaba tan relajada...

* * *

><p>Po había preparado bolas de arroz y pastelitos para la comida. Tigresa parecía mucho más contenta. Comía con ganas y una sonrisa. Las bolas de arroz le sabían mucho mejor después de un buen baño al aire libre. Po, en cambio, seguía con un rastro de tristeza en la mirada. A Tigresa le extrañaba que todavía no hubiera sacado el tema de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Seguramente se hubiera arrepentido. Qué tonta había sido al pensar que podía funcionar.<p>

Po fue testigo de cómo la sonrisa de Tigresa fue desapareciendo a medida que masticaba un poco de arroz.

—¿No te gusta?

Tigresa despertó del trance en el que había caído. Miró a Po y a la bola de arroz que tenía en la mano.

—Sí, está muy rico.

—Es que has puesto una cara...—rió, intentando hacer desaparecer el frío silencio.

—Estaba pensando. Bueno...más bien había dejado la mente en blanco —rectificó, sabiendo que el panda le preguntaría al respecto —. Por cierto, ¿nos vamos esta noche o mañana por la mañana?

—Pues según lo que decidas. La verdad es que tenía planeado algo para esta noche y así nos iríamos mañana antes de que amaneciera, pero no creo que te guste el plan...

—¿Cuál es?

Po dudó.

—Resulta que esta tarde, casi al anochecer, hay una fiesta en el pueblo de Bao Gu. Una especie de festival. Pensé que podía gustarte, pero...

Tigresa ni siquiera le dejó tiempo para continuar cuando respondió. Ella no era ninguna cobarde que se escondía. No tenía por qué hacerlo. Eran ellos, los que la habían conocido de niña, los que deberían sentirse avergonzados por la actitud que habían tomado con una pequeña que no entendía el problema que tenía.

—Iremos.

Po levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

—¿En serio?

Ella asintió, convencida.

—No pienso estar huyendo. Además, es nuestro día libre. Tenemos que pasarlo bien.

En la cara de Po apareció una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y alivio.

—Me alegro que pienses así, porque si no, hubiera malgastado el dinero.

—¿El dinero?

—¿Recuerdas el pequeño regalo que te hice? Bueno, pues no fue lo único que compré. Mira en la bolsa blanca que está en mi mochila.

Tigresa se acercó con miedo a la mochila del panda. ¿Qué habría comprado esta vez? Esperaba no tener que propinarle buen puñetazo después de descubrir el secreto que se había estado guardando todo ese tiempo. Abrió la mochila y rebuscó en ella. Antes de dar con la bolsa, encontró dos envases llenos de comida. ¿Qué se creía ese oso glotón? ¿Que iban a pasar allí toda una semana?

Sacó con cuidado la bolsa blanca y la apretó un poco con los dedos. Dentro había algo blando. Lo sabía. Era ropa. En su interior, rezó para no matar al oso, pero cuando metió la mano y sacó la tela roja, supo que no era nada parecido al camisón rosa. Era algo más largo y hecho con un tejido distinto. Lo sacó del todo y lo extendió sobre el suelo. No pudo sino admirar el precioso kimono rojo con motivos dorados que tenía delante.

—¡Guau! ¿Es para mí?

—¡Vaya pregunta! ¿Crees que esta barriga cabe en ese vestido? —preguntó Po, para hacerla reír, pero ella estaba como hipnotizada y no le hizo caso.

Tigresa cogió el kimono y lo sujetó en el aire para verlo mejor. Era muy sencillo, de mangas cortas y las clásica rajas en ambas piernas.

—En la tienda había kimonos más clásicos, pero pensé que ese te quedaría mejor —confesó Po, viéndola tan ilusionada —. La dependienta me regaló también un par de adornos para el pelo. Están en la bolsa, si los quieres.

Tigresa sacó los adornos con forma de flor de la bolsa y pensó que irían perfectos con el vestido. Dejó las tres cosas en el suelo y sonrió al panda.

—Gracias, Po. Ahora tengo más ganas que nunca de ir a ese festival.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**¡Hi, everybody! :D Aquí está el capítulo 9. **

**Mientras escribía la hora de la comida, una idea pasó por mi cabeza. Había estado a punto de escribir que Po llevaba pasteles de carne. Entonces pensé: ¡Pero si comen carne serán caníbales! XD ¡Es más, se supone que Tigresa debería comer carne, es carnívora! Y sin embargo, ahí la ves en las pelis, comiendo tofu...Claro, sería un poco cruel en una película de dibujos poner que uno de los protagonistas se zampa a otro. Jajajaja. XD**

**En fin, centrándonos en los reviews...Hubo una persona que me pidió mi opinión cuando suba fics. Yo encantada la doy, pero me da un poco de miedo ser sincera. Jajaja Soy muy exigente, la historia no sólo debe ser buena, sino que tiene que estar bien escrita y que no vaya demasiado deprisa, pero que tampoco sea aburrida. XD **

**Tenía que decir algo más, pero la verdad, una vez más me falla la memoria. Así que nada, que muchas gracias a todos, y que espero tener el siguiente capítulo para dentro de un par de días. Tengo dos ideas de cómo hacerlo, pero no sé cuál quedará mejor. Bueno, a ver qué se me ocurre. **

**¡Sayonara!**

**Pétalo-VJ.**


	10. Intensidad

**Capítulo 10: Intensidad**

Al atardecer, después de haber disfrutado un largo baño relajante, cada uno en una piscina, se prepararon para ir al festival. Tigresa no recordaba la última vez que se había visto tan femenina, sin contar la noche anterior, en la que había dormido con el pijama que le había regalado Po. El kimono se le ajustaba a la perfección y era bastante cómodo. Po la conocía bien y sabía que un kimono tradicional de mangas largas y cinturón le hubiera resultado agobiante y no le hubiera sentado tan bien. Además, el color rojo siempre había sido uno de sus preferidos.

Cogió los adornos florales que había en la bolsa y miró en el espejo cómo quedaban los dos puestos, pero no terminó de convencerla la imagen que vio. Finalmente, decidió coger sólo uno y colocarlo cerca de su oreja derecha.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde unas horas antes habían comido, y donde se suponía que debía estar esperando el panda. Abrió la puerta y entró en la estancia. Po no se encontraba allí. Salió afuera y echó una ojeada a las piscinas, pero tampoco lo halló allí. De repente, la puerta por la que había entrado poco antes, se abrió. Tigresa no era la única que iba a ir debidamente vestida al festival. Po había decidido cambiar sus viejos pantalones por unos nuevos de color marrón, a conjunto con el kimono que llevaba abierto, dejando ver su prominente y esponjosa barriga.

El oso miró tímidamente a Tigresa, rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.

—Si me lo cierro me agobia mucho, ¿sabes? Queda muy apretado. En el Valle de la paz no suelen hacer ropa de mi talla. Como la mayoría de los clientes son más bien pequeños...

—Te queda muy bien —comentó Tigresa. Nunca había visto a Po vestido de otra forma que no fuera con sus usuales pantalones remendados.

—Pues a ti te queda más que bien. Ese kimono parece hecho a tu medida.

—Gracias —dijo, satisfecha —. ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

><p>El pueblo no estaba excesivamente abarrotado. Se podía caminar con tranquilidad por las calles, viendo las luces de colores y los farolillos, los puestos de comida y de juegos. Todo el mundo iba vestido para la ocasión con sus mejores galas, no demasiado usadas en ese tipo de pueblos. Tigresa ojeaba sin que se diesen cuenta los kimonos de las demás. Los colores y motivos eran bonitos, pero no consiguió ver ninguno que le gustara tanto como el suyo. Po, sin embargo, iba más atento a los puestos de comida. Su estómago ya empezaba a reclamar que se llevase algo a la boca.<p>

—¿Quieres que paremos a comer?

—No, no —negó él con la cabeza y las manos al unísono. Quería que Tigresa se divirtiera, ya habría tiempo más tarde para comer. — Más tarde.

Tigresa asintió y volvió a sumergirse en el encanto de la fiesta. Vio cómo unos niños miraban atentos los movimientos de un pequeño conejo que intentaba sacar un globo de goma de una pequeña piscina con un gancho, que terminaba por romperse. Los demás entonaron un "oh" de decepción. El conejito puso una expresión triste. Ya era la tercera vez que lo intentaba. Parecía que esa noche no conseguiría el preciado juguete. Se levantó, dispuesto a irse, pero antes que de pudiera dar un paso, el encargado sacó el globo azul con la mano y se lo tendió. El pequeño saltó de felicidad, le dio las gracias y se lo enseñó a sus amigos.

—¿Quieres jugar? —preguntó Po, viendo la atención que ponía Tigresa en el juego de los niños. Sin darle tiempo a contestar, la agarró de la mano y la guió hasta allí. Sacó una moneda y se la entregó al pato encargado —. Voy a intentarlo.

El pato le dio un gancho y Po se agachó para coger un globo rosa y rojo. Enganchó el globo y tiró de él, pero antes de que pudiera sacarlo, la cuerda se rompió y cayó al agua de nuevo.

—Oh, vaya...Pensaba que ya lo tenía.

Tigresa se acercó un poco más, pidió otro gancho al pato y se lo dio a Po. Colocó su mano encima de la de él y la guió despacio y con cuidado.

—Tienes que controlar tu fuerza —dijo, recordando lo que el Maestro Shifu le había enseñado cuando era una niña —. Hay que sujetarlo como si fuera algo muy delicado.

Cuando tuvo el globo enganchado, Tigresa tiró de la mano de Po suavemente y lo sacó de la piscina.

—¡Ajá! ¡Sí! —exclamó Po, poniendo la mano debajo del globo para que no cayera al suelo —. ¡Eres increíble!

Agarró su mano y le puso el globo que ella misma había ganado encima de la mano. Tigresa lo tocó con delicadeza. Hacía unos años habría roto algo tan frágil con sólo rozarlo. Ahora era capaz de controlarse. Se sentía fuerte, pero de otra manera.

—¿Jugamos ahora a los aros? A ver quién tiene más puntería —le retó Tigresa, señalando el puesto de aros, que en ese momento estaba prácticamente vacío.

Po sonrió con confianza.

—En ése sí que no me ganarás. ¡Demasiados años colando trozos de rábanos en las ollas desde lejos me preceden, Maestra!

—Bien, pues demuéstralo.

* * *

><p>Tigresa y Po salieron un cuarto de hora más tarde del puesto de aros. El dependiente les despidió, agradecido. Nunca había tenido unos clientes que gastaran tantísimo dinero en jugar una y otra vez. Y es que los dos guerreros se habían picado. Cuando ganaba uno, el otro quería la revancha, y si no, era al revés. A su alrededor se habían colocado un grupo de niños de distintas edades, todos con la boca abierta, para presenciar la extraña pelea entre la Maestra Tigresa y el Guerrero del Dragón. Finalmente, advirtiendo que se habían gastado casi la mitad de lo que llevaban encima, decidieron dejarlo en un empate.<p>

Antes de irse, miraron la montaña de juguetes que habían ganado entre los dos. No se los podían llevar al palacio Jade. Era imposible. Así que tomaron la decisión de conservar un muñeco cada uno y regalar a los niños que se habían quedado a presenciar el juego. Po decidió quedarse con un pequeño peluche de un tigre, y Tigresa, con un panda.

El estómago de Po rugió por quinta vez consecutiva en esa noche, y Tigresa decidió que, si ya se habían gastado tanto dinero, un poco más no importaría.

—¡Fideos! ¡Fideos con salsa de soja y verduras! ¡Acérquense a probar los famosos fideos de Bao Gu! —vociferaba un tendero cercano.

—No serán tan buenos como los de mi padre, pero ¡cómo huelen...!

Se acercaron a comprar un envase de fideos. El tendero los atendió con una sonrisa, contento de tener clientes que apreciaran su comida. Puso los fideos en una bolsa y se la entregó a Po una vez que éste le hubo pagado. Después cogió dos palillos y pinchó un par de pasteles artesanos y se los tendió.

—Un dulce de regalo para la bonita señorita y su acompañante.

Tigresa lo cogió, agradecida y sonriente. Pocas veces le hacían un cumplido y un regalo.

—Muchas gracias.

—Gracias —contestó también Po, cogiendo el suyo —. La próxima vez que vaya a comprar, te llevaré conmigo. Seguramente, nos regalarán la mitad de lo que nos llevemos —bromeó una vez que se habían alejado.

Pararon a comer en un lugar cercano, donde no había demasiada gente. El tendero había sido generoso y Po, exagerado. La cantidad de fideos que había en el envase no se la hubieran podido terminar ni teniendo tres estómagos cada uno. Llegó un momento en el que ni siquiera el estómago de Po pudo aguantar más comida y tuvieron que guardar lo sobrante.

—Esto no se tira. Después me lo como yo —dijo Po, volviendo a meterlo en la bolsa —. Se está haciendo tarde y mañana tenemos que madrugar. Será mejor que volvamos.

Esa era la intención, pero cuando estaban a punto de irse, algo pasó. Un alboroto se empezó a formar entre los pueblerinos. Algo malo estaba sucediendo en medio de la fiesta. Po y Tigresa corrieron hacia el epicentro del caos. Un cerdo cogía del cuello a un conejo. Iba acompañado de un par de patos con cara de pocos amigos.

Po, en un principio, pensó que se trataba de una broma. Tigresa, sin embargo, reconoció de inmediato al abusón. Su nombre era Tao. Había estado en el mismo orfanato que ella. Era el único que había osado decirle que era un monstruo a la cara. Se burlaba de ella, pero también de los demás niños. Cuando ella estaba delante, se hacía el valiente, pero Tigresa siempre había podido ver el miedo en sus ojos. Para nadie era un secreto el por qué Tao era así. Las cuidadoras le habían contado que su padre había sido un jabalí fuerte y rudo, y su madre una cerdita adorable, pero cuando la madre de Tao había fallecido por una terrible enfermedad, su padre, incapaz de hacerse cargo de él, lo dejó en el orfanato y se fue para no volver. Aun así, Tao no sentía rencor hacia su padre. Al contrario, siempre había deseado ser como él, le hubiera gustado nacer jabalí. Quería ser más fuerte, "una raza superior", como él decía siempre.

—¡Tao! —lo llamó ella —. Suéltalo ahora mismo.

El cerdo alzó la mirada y dio con la Maestra. Acto seguido, soltó al pobre y desgraciado conejo que se había puesto en su camino y avanzó un paso hacia Tigresa.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! Ya había oído rumores de que andabas por el pueblo, pero no había terminado de creerlo. El monstruo Tigresa ha regresado. ¿Acaso no terminaste asqueada del orfanato?

Po se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Eh, ten más respeto! —gruñó, poniéndose al lado de su amiga.

El cerdo no le llegaba ni a la mitad de la barriga, pero eso no hacía que se echara para atrás. Su vida era una mierda y necesitaba pagar esa frustración con los que eran más débiles que él, y si para eso tenía que enfrentarse con un gigante como Po, lo haría.

—¿Respeto? ¿A quién? ¿A un monstruo como ella? Lo haré cuando me crezca el pelo y me salgan unos enormes colmillos de la boca como a mi padre.

Po sonrió maliciosamente. Se le había ocurrido algo. Tigresa ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo metía la mano en la bolsa. Estaba demasiado atenta a Tao.

—Pues lo de los colmillos es un problema, pero lo del pelo...creo que puedo solucionarlo.

Abrió el envase de fideos y lo volcó encima de la cabeza del cerdo. Los fideos cayeron como una larga melena por toda su cara.

—¡Ya tienes pelo!

Los pueblerinos estallaron en carcajadas. Tao se puso colorado de la rabia. No aguantaba las humillaciones, y menos en público. Tigresa no supo si eso estaba bien o mal, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona. Se lo tenía bien merecido. Tao intentaba soltar algún insulto, pero nada salía de su boca. Nadie había osado nunca hacerle algo parecido.

—Ahora, escúchame bien, pequeñín. —La gente volvió a reír —. Ella, sí, esa preciosa tigresa que tienes delante, es toda una maestra del Kung Fu, ¿entiendes? Y si no te ha pateado ya el trasero es porque es mucho mejor persona de lo que tú serás nunca. Así que será mejor que dejes de molestar a la gente y te largues de aquí antes de que ella o yo te dejemos más pequeñito de lo que ya eres estampándote contra el suelo. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Tao asintió con energía. Ese panda le había parecido un peluche cuando lo había visto llegar, pero le había demostrado que hasta los peluches podían llegar a dar miedo algunas veces.

—Bien, pero antes de que te marches. Quiero oír una disculpa.

—Pe...perdón —tartamudeó el cerdo.

—A mí no, a ella —señaló a Tigresa.

Tao no quería hacerlo. Él nunca pedía perdón. Era de débiles. Pero prefería tragarse su orgullo antes que quedar aplastado contra el suelo.

—Lo siento, Tigresa...

—Maestra Tigresa —aclaró Po.

—Lo siento, Maestra Tigresa...

Y dicho esto, salió corriendo, con los dos patos que tenía como amigos detrás. Las personas que estaban alrededor empezaron a aplaudir. Eso sí que había sido un espectáculo, ver cómo le daban su merecido al abusón del pueblo.

* * *

><p>Había sido una noche divertida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba una como esa. Se lo habían pasado genial y habían conseguido olvidarse del trabajo y las preocupaciones por una noche. Sin embargo, al llegar a la cabaña, las cosas cambiaron. Po volvió a estar callado y serio. No podía quitarse de la cabeza esa estúpida pesadilla que había tenido la noche pasada. Era extraño cómo la realidad podía haberle golpeado la cara cuando se encontraba en un sueño. Extraño, pero era así.<p>

Respiró hondo, aspirando el olor a hierva y flores, y sumergió la cabeza en el agua. Mantuvo la respiración durante unos segundos. Quería dejar de pensar por un momento, olvidarse de las cosas malas y tener en mente únicamente las buenas. ¿Qué debía hacer a continuación? Abrió los ojos debajo del agua. Qué difícil era hacerse mayor...La edad trae responsabilidades y te hace comerte la cabeza por cosas a las que de niño no le habrías dedicado ni un mísero segundo.

Una silueta se dibujo en la superficie. Alguien de pelo anaranjado se había asomado a la piscina, buscándolo. Sacó la cabeza del agua y cogió todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron. Tigresa le sonrió.

—¿Pretendes ahogarte, Guerrero del Dragón?

—No, sólo relajarme —contestó él con otra sonrisa.

Miró a Tigresa, que se hallaba sentada detrás de una de las muchas rocas que rodeaban la piscina. Había apoyado sus brazos y su cabeza en ella para estar más cómoda. Po observó que ya se había puesto el pijama, ése que él le había regalado y tanto le gustaba. Pero no sólo eso. Llevaba algo más encima. Parecía una bata marrón.

—¿Te has puesto mi kimono? —preguntó el oso, divertido.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ha refrescado un poco. ¿No tienes frío ahí dentro?

Po negó con la cabeza. El agua estaba a una temperatura perfecta.

—El agua está tibia.

El panda pensó lo mucho que le gustaba ver a Tigresa con su ropa puesta. Le resultaba adorable. El kimono le quedaba excesivamente grande. Parecía una niña pequeña que se había puesto la ropa de su padre. Una niña que debería haber estado ya metida en la cama. Un rato antes, cuando habían llegado del festival, cada uno se había dirigido a una habitación diferente. Tigresa le había dado las buenas noches y él, pensando que no la volvería a ver hasta la mañana siguiente, se había quitado la parte de arriba del kimono y la había dejado tirada en medio de la sala. Se había dirigido a una de las piscinas, se había quitado el pantalón y se había tirado al agua. En ese momento, recordó su desnudez, y dio gracias a Dios por que la visión de Tigresa quedara reducida por esas grades rocas que los separaban.

—¿No deberías estar acostada?

—No puedo dormir. ¿Y tú?

—No tengo sueño.

Ambos sonrieron. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Tigresa se decidió a hablar. Cuando estaban juntos, el silencio no era tenso, sino relajante. Se conformaban con disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Eran momentos en los que solía sentirse feliz, pero desde que se habían levantado esa mañana, Tigresa tenía la sensación de que Po no se encontraba bien, de que estaba triste. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero tal vez fuera por su culpa. Ese día había sido increíble, pero ella no podía relajarse del todo sabiendo que al panda podía estar pasándole algo malo.

—Po. —El oso, que había estado con los ojos cerrados, intentando relajarse, los abrió de inmediato. — Gracias por este día. Ha sido inolvidable.

—No tienes que darme las gracias. Pensé que necesitarías relajarte un poco.

—Sí, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en algo. Hay una cosa que ronda mi cabeza desde esta mañana. Te veo mal. Algo te pasa, y, la verdad...me sentiría mucho mejor si supiera que no es por mi culpa que estás así.

—No es por tu culpa —aclaró él. Sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. —No es por lo de ayer.

—¿Entonces?

—Es complicado.

—También lo mío lo era, y aun así te lo conté.

Po la miró a los ojos. Se lo tenía que contar. Era un tema demasiado delicado como para guardárselo para sí mismo, pero era tan difícil de aceptar...Seguramente, a ella también se le habría pasado por la cabeza el mismo tema alguna que otra vez. Era algo lógico. Lógico y preocupante. Por otra parte, ni siquiera sabía si debía preocuparse por ese tema. Tigresa le había confesado lo que sentía por él, pero no le había dicho que quisiera estar con él. Tal vez no le quisiera como pareja. Es más, aunque ella le había aclarado que no tenía nada que ver con eso, estaba casi seguro de que su atracción por él sólo era causado por el estado en el que estaba presa. En cuanto se le pasara, ni siquiera se plantearía estar junto a él.

Po sintió los ojos húmedos por sus propios pensamientos. La verdad dolía. Él no se sentía digno de alguien como Tigresa, y sin embargo, no podía dejarla escapar así como así. Era lo mejor que le había pasado, y esas oportunidades sólo se daban una vez en la vida.

Acercó su cara un poco a la de la felina, quien se inclinó levemente para recibirle. Po la besó tímidamente una vez más, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, y se separó.

—¿Crees que funcionaría?—le preguntó ella. Había estado esperando todo el día a poder hablar de lo ocurrido la pasada noche.

—No lo sé. —La respuesta entristeció a Tigresa. No querría haber oído algo así. Necesitaba que Po la hiciera sentir segura, que le dijera que todo iba a salir bien, que podrían estar juntos sin que hubiese algún problema. Pero al parecer, ella no era la única que estaba asustada. —No sé si funcionará. No sé lo que nos deparará el futuro...pero sí sé una cosa, y es que quiero intentarlo —añadió con confianza —. Quiero hacer que salga bien. Necesito que salga bien. Pero tengo miedo, porque no sé si estaré a la altura.

Tigresa se sintió más confiada y segura con sus palabras, pero también confundida. ¿Por qué no iba a estar a la altura?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Po permaneció pensativo. Había llegado el momento de decírselo. Era ahora o nunca. Alzó una mano para que ella la agarrara y la guió hasta la entrada de la piscina: un pequeño hueco en el que faltaba una roca. Tigresa introdujo ambas piernas en el agua, sentándose en el filo de la piscina. Estaba más confusa que hacía unos segundos. ¿Qué pretendía Po?

El panda posó las manos en sus hombros y deslizó suavemente el kimono que hacía las veces de bata hasta dejarlo caer en el suelo. Después, sujetó a Tigresa por la cintura y la introdujo con cuidado en el agua. La felina se sonrojó por el atrevimiento de Po. El camisón rosa fue mojándose a medida que entraba en el agua, hasta quedar totalmente empapado. Po no se había atrevido a desnudarla entera. No quería que Tigresa le arañara la cara antes de explicárselo todo.

Tigresa pensó que Po la soltaría una vez que la hubiera metido en la piscina, pero no fue así. El oso la agarró fuerte de la cintura para que no pudiera huir. Y definitivamente, lo hubiera hecho si no se hubiera visto sujetada de tal forma. Estar así con Po la hacía sentir vulnerable y débil, y eso era algo que no le gustaba. Ella era fuerte, pero ese tipo de cosas se escapaban a su comprensión.

—La pasada noche, cuando dormimos juntos, tuve una pesadilla. Fue horrible. Estábamos hablando. La conversación era la misma que tuvimos ayer, pero con un final diferente. De repente te pusiste muy seria y te alejaste de mí. Decías que a pesar de lo que sentías, no podías estar conmigo, que éramos demasiado distintos y que tú necesitabas algo mejor. Decías que necesitabas alguien como...Shan. —Tigresa se puso tensa. Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Po no había terminado. —Y...también dijiste...que yo jamás podría satisfacerte de la forma que tú necesitas. No sé si entiendes lo que te quiero decir. —Sí, Tigresa lo entendía. Po se refería a que no serían compatibles en temas mucho más íntimos. Ella también lo había llegado a pensar, pero le daba vergüenza reconocerlo. Era algo demasiado delicado. —Pero no por eso quiero rendirme —reconoció, con la cara completamente roja. Bajó los brazos y obligó a Tigresa a colocar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura—. Si tú me dejas, me gustaría intentarlo.

Tigresa estaba anonadada y con las mejillas sonrojadas. No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Lo que menos se había esperado era que Po le propusiera algo como eso. La sorpresa la había dejado sin habla.

Sintió las grandes manos del oso subiendo despacio el camisón por su pierna derecha. Tigresa pegó un casi imperceptible respingo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Le pegaba un puñetazo o dejaba que continuase? Estaba bloqueada. Una parte de ella le decía que le diera su merecido a ese panda grandullón por propasarse, pero otra parte, la parte que controlaba el celo y sus instintos, no la dejaba que moviera ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

—Po...esto es...¿no crees que es demasiado precipitado? —preguntó ella. Su voz sonó ridículamente suave y sumisa. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

—Si fuera precipitado, no me habrías dejado ni meterte en el agua —le susurró él en el oído, mientras seguía intentando quitarle el diminuto pijama.

Tenía razón. Tigresa sabía que la tenía. No quería hacerlo. Estaba mal. Su cabeza le decía que estaba mal, y aun así no podía detenerlo. Su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla. Pero esas cosas nunca le pasaban a ella. Le pasaban a otros, pero no a ella. Nunca había hecho, o mejor dicho, le habían hecho algo como eso. Esas cosas sólo le pasaban a los adultos.

Po se deshizo del camisón y lo dejó flotando por el agua. Tigresa juntó su cuerpo al de Po. Le daba vergüenza que la viera desnuda. La felina se preguntó la razón por la que a otros no les avergonzaba tanto enseñar su cuerpo como a ella. La respuesta llegó sola: porque el suyo estaba mucho más desarrollado que el de muchos otros. Porque ya era toda una adulta, y no había sido consciente de ello.

Po volvió a besarla, notando la tensión y la preocupación de Tigresa. Él sólo quería hacerla feliz, no que tuviera miedo. Sabía que, aunque no lo supiera, ella deseaba que siguiera. Cuando pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de ella, acariciándola, Tigresa lo comprendió todo. Comprendió por qué la noche anterior los besos le habían sabido a poco. Entendió que hubiese querido llegar a algo más intenso y que hubiera mordido a Po sin darse cuenta. Eso era lo que ella quería, lo que Po estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante. El estado en el que se encontraba la hacía desear mucho más que besos, y Po había sabido captarlo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! :D Hola a todos. He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Me ha salido más largo que de costumbre. La verdad, después de lo que escribí no sé si querréis matarme o besarme. XD jajaja Nunca escribo escenas para mayores explícitas, prefiero dejar que vuestra imaginación funcione. Jajaja. En fin, ya me diréis qué os pareció. La verdad es que no sabía si escribirlo o no, pero finalmente me decidí. <strong>

**Ahora, yendo a por los reviews...A ver, tengo que contestar alguno que otro: **

**-A _Barduk30: _Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que Po fuera con sus viejos pantalones. Ya tenía planeado un kimono para él, pero algo que no fuera demasiado elegante, porque no le pega. Con respecto a los días que han pasado...lo he calculado, y habrán pasado aproximadamente unos diez días o poco más. Es decir, que el tiempo de celo está a punto de terminar. Ya tenía planeado eso. Y bueno, lo del embarazo de Tigresa...xD Lo había pensado, no te creas, pero sería un poco raro, ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que saldría de ahí?...jajaja No, no voy a terminar con un embarazo. Sinceramente, aún no sé cómo terminará el fic. Las ideas me van llegando poco a poco. Ya pensaré en el capítulo final más adelante. **

**Bueno, y por último: ya te dejé mi opinión de tu fic. No lo critiqué, pero te di algunos consejillos que te pueden servir. Si hubieras visto cómo fue mi primera crítica...uff...qué cabreo cogí...xD jajaja**

**-A _Masizo: _Sí, Tigresa se bañó desnuda. XD Los dos se bañan desnudos. Es que no conseguía imaginarme a Tigresa con un bañador. o.O...Sería raro. Además, ella no sabía adónde iba, así que si hubiera tenido, no se lo hubiera llevado. XD**

**-A _Leslie princess Seddie_: ¡Espero que te mejores pronto! Escribiré lo antes posible el capítulo 11 para que te sientas mejor. :D Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic a pesar de todo. **

**A todos los demás, gracias por vuestros reviews. Se supone que no está permitido contestar los reviews, pero los mensajes privados a veces la gente ni los lee, por eso intento contestar sólo los imprescindibles. XD **

**Bueno, me despido. **

**Sayonara!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	11. Misma marca, distintas razones

**Capítulo 11: Misma marca, distintas razones.**

Antes de que saliera el sol, emprendieron el camino de regreso al Palacio de Jade. Los dos estaban agotados. Apenas habían dormido. Po bostezó sonoramente. Tenía muchísimo sueño, y sin embargo se sentía mejor que nunca. Tigresa aún se sonrojaba cuando pensaba en la noche anterior. ¿Cómo una Maestra disciplinada como ella había perdido la cabeza de esa forma? Suspiró. Se había vuelto totalmente loca.

Recordó la conversación que habían mantenido al despertar en la misma cama. Al verse a sí misma en cueros quiso ponerse el pijama, pero desafortunadamente, lo había dejado olvidado en el jardín. Seguramente, aún seguiría flotando en la piscina. Po despertó con la misma sonrisa bobalicona con la que le había visto el día que había entrado en su habitación sin llamar. Ninguno supo lo que decir en el preciso instante en el que se miraron por primera vez a los ojos. Sólo pudieron sonreír. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, intentando vanamente romper el hielo, pero fue cuando empezaron a vestirse y a guardar sus pertenencias cuando dio comienzo la verdadera conversación.

—Po, ¿qué somos? —preguntó Tigresa. Necesitaba saberlo. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos. Cosas muy íntimas. Ese tema no podía quedar sin resolver. —¿Qué eres tú para mí? O...¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Po sonrió. Esa pregunta era fácil. ¿Qué era ella para él? Estaba clarísimo.

—No sé lo que seré yo para ti —respondió —, pero tú para mí...eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Mucho mejor que el Kung Fu o que ser el Guerrero del Dragón.

Tigresa seguía confundida a pesar de esa respuesta. Po no había respondido a lo que ella quería saber.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estamos...juntos?

Po no supo qué responder. Quería decirle que sí. Si ella se lo preguntaba era porque también lo deseaba. Sin embargo, la duda seguía implantada en su cabeza. ¿Volvería a ser todo como antes cuando Tigresa dejara atrás el celo? Él quería ser todo para ella, pero no quería comprometerse, para después descubrir que el supuesto amor que sentía por él fuera una ilusión.

—Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, Tigresa —le contestó, agarrando sus manos entre las de él —. Pase lo que pase, tú me tendrás siempre a tu lado.

La felina no supo si Po realmente había entendido el sentido de su pregunta, pero no quiso darle más vueltas y dio su respuesta como un "sí". Así que le dio un abrazo y continuó guardando sus cosas.

En ese momento, a punto de llegar al Palacio y sabiendo que Tigresa ya daba por hecho la relación entre ellos, una última pregunta rondaba la cabeza del panda.

—Tigresa, ¿crees que deberíamos contarle lo nuestro a los demás?

La felina permaneció pensativa unos segundos. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionarían sus amigos al saber algo como eso. ¿Qué pensaría Shifu? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con su relación? Tal vez pensara que una conexión tan íntima entre sus dos mejores alumnos haría que se descentrasen en el Kung Fu.

—Tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco. Primero tendríamos que acostumbrarnos nosotros a la idea de estar juntos antes de que sean los demás quienes tengan que acostumbrarse.

—Tiene su lógica, sí.

La Maestra subió los primeros peldaños de la larga escalera, sonriente. Todo iría bien. No tenía de qué preocuparse. Le demostraría a su padre que sus sentimientos no interferirían en su entrenamiento, y cuando Shifu viera que su rendimiento era más fuerte que nunca, le contaría todo. No quería fallarle.

Sintió cómo la mano de Po tocaba la suya, dudando si agarrarla o no. Finalmente, la tomó con cuidado. Tigresa, que había estado en las nubes, miró su mano anaranjada y la negra de él.

—Tigresa...antes de llegar arriba quiero que sepas que...te quiero. —El corazón de Tigresa se aceleró de un momento a otro y bajó la mirada. —Y no es algo que haya surgido así, de repente. Lo siento desde la primera vez que me sonreíste. La admiración que sentía por ti terminó transformándose en algo más. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

La felina tragó saliva, le sonrió levemente y continuó subiendo las escaleras en silencio. Suponía que el oso esperaba un "yo también te quiero" de su parte o algo por el estilo, pero no podía. No se sentía preparada para soltar unas palabras de tal calibre. Ya le había confesado lo que sentía, y era un paso gigantesco para ella. No podía esperar que cambiara su forma de ser de un día para otro. No. Definitivamente, eran unas palabras demasiado fuertes como para ser pronunciadas así como así.

Po, sin embargo, al contrario de lo que pensaba la Maestra, no había esperado una respuesta. Necesitaba decirle lo importante que era para él, sin importar si ella le correspondía de verdad o no. Aun así, su silencio le dolió mucho más de lo que creía que le iba a doler.

* * *

><p>El Maestro Shifu entrenaba con los cuatro Furiosos restantes y con Shan en el jardín. Esta vez estaban fomentando la rapidez. Shifu mantenía en una de sus manos una pequeña piedra que sus alumnos tenían que quitarle de una forma y otra, pero por más que lo intentaban, ninguna de sus tácticas daban resultado. Shifu era demasiado rápido. Con una señal, el Maestro les indicó que pararan el entrenamiento, y después de eso les echó una charla, indicando en cada caso el fallo que habían cometido.<p>

En un último y vano intento, Shan intentó quitarle la piedra a Shifu cuando éste estaba distraído, pero el oído del panda rojo le avisó de la cercanía del Tigre y lo esquivó sin esfuerzo, atrasando la mano en la que tenía la piedra para alejarla del alumno.

—La próxima vez, Shan, intenta ser más silencioso —le aconsejó Shifu con un tono de suficiencia.

—¿Como yo, Maestro? —preguntó una voz femenina detrás de él.

Shifu se giró para dar con una sonriente y victoriosa Tigresa, que cogía con dos de sus dedos la piedra que momentos antes había estado en manos de Shifu. El panda rojo miró, asombrado su mano, descubriendo que en ella ya no estaba la pequeña piedra.

—Eso ha estado muy bien, Tigresa. Parece que el día libre te ha sentado de maravilla —la felicitó Shifu.

Los demás se acercaron a su amiga. Sin Po y sin ella, el Palacio no era lo mismo. Los habían echado de menos aunque sólo hubiera sido un día.

—Tigresa, ¿dónde os habíais metido? —preguntó Mono.

Mantis se subió a la cabeza de este de un salto para dejarse ver.

—¡Os habéis ido sin nosotros! ¡Qué malos!

—Oye, ¿dónde está Po? —lo interrumpió Grulla.

Tigresa miró hacia el final de la escalera, donde el panda acababa de terminar de subir los últimos peldaños casi asfixiado y a cuatro patas. Como pudo, se arrastró y se tiró boca arriba en el suelo.

Mono y Mantis saltaron sobre él, reclamándole no haberlos llevado con ellos a donde quisieran que hubieran ido. Grulla voló hasta su lado. No era tan brusco como sus otros dos amigos. Víbora, sin embargo, prefirió quedarse junto a Tigresa.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? —preguntó la serpiente con un tono sugerente.

—Ha ido muy bien —contestó su amiga, sin querer dar demasiados detalles.

* * *

><p>Tigresa caminó hasta su cuarto para dejar sus pertenencias. Víbora la siguió reptando e intentando sacarle información. La felina no podía engañarla. Parecía mucho más relajada y feliz de lo que había estado antes de su marcha. Sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos y quería detalles.<p>

Shan pateó todo lo que encontró a su paso. No era tonto. Sin que se lo contaran, ya sabía lo que había pasado entre esos dos. Ya de por sí era obvio que entre la Maestra Tigresa y el Guerrero del Dragón había un vínculo especial, pero que se hubieran ido juntos y solos a pasar un día libre...eso ya afirmaba sus sospechas.

Con una de sus patas, golpeó hasta destrozar un trozo de pared. Estaba harto de esa maldita situación. Él nunca había sido rechazado. Se sentía demasiado humillado. Un panda gordinflón le había ganado la batalla. ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese oso para que alguien como la Maestra Tigresa cayera a sus pies y no a los de él? No podían compararse.

_Si ese maldito panda no existiera..._

Shan se detuvo y una expresión de maldad hizo aparición en su cara. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? No tenía que perseguir a Tigresa, tenía que luchar con Po, y si era necesario, acabar con él. Sólo con el panda fuera de juego, Tigresa se daría cuenta de lo que tenía delante.

* * *

><p>Po no sabía si estar en una nube o preocuparse. ¿Qué era lo más sensato? Estaba cansado de darle vueltas y vueltas al mismo tema, pero después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos no podría concebir volver a ser sólo su amigo. Sólo deseaba que el momento en que terminara el celo de Tigresa llegara, para que todo fuera menos doloroso.<p>

Entró en la cocina. Todavía no era hora de cenar, por lo que no había nadie dentro, así que aprovechó para coger un par de dulces de la despensa. Los nervios y la preocupación siempre le daban hambre. Hacía bastante tiempo que no le pasaba, pero una vez más estaba ocurriendo.

Los engulló con ansia, pero no le supieron bien. No podía disfrutar comiendo si tenía en mente algo tan preocupante. Estaba a punto de coger algo más que llevarse a la boca, pero el estómago, por una vez en su vida, se le había cerrado. Jamás le había pasado algo así. Era extraño.

—¿Preocupado, panda? —preguntó una prepotente voz detrás de él.

Po supo antes de girarse quién era el que le hablaba. Sólo él era capaz de llenar la palabra "panda" de tanto desprecio. Como si no fuera digno del título de Guerrero del Dragón, como si no mereciera estar en el Palacio de Jade con los demás.

—¿Preocupado, yo? Bah...—contestó con su poco convincente tono. Po no sabía mentir, y eso era algo que hasta el alumno más reciente sabía. —¿Por qué iba a estar preocupado? No estoy preocupado.

Shan entró en la estancia con su habitual y asquerosa sonrisa de superioridad. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba al panda y tampoco le importaba. Lo único que tenía cabida en su cabeza era pelea. Una pelea en la que saldría victorioso.

—Pues, deberías.

* * *

><p>Tigresa daba vueltas en su habitación, buscando qué hacer, ante la atenta mirada de Víbora. No podía sacar el camisón mojado delante de ella. Eso conllevaría demasiadas preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a responder. Pero Víbora insistía en saber lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Si Tigresa no soltaba prenda era porque algo grande había pasado.<p>

Finalmente, y sabiendo que su amiga no iba a dejar la habitación hasta obtener respuestas, Tigresa se decidió a deshacer parte de la mochila. Abrió la cremallera y lo primero que vio fue la tela rosa empapada. Rápida y disimuladamente, la colocó en el fondo de la mochila. Sacó el kimono que Po le había regalado y lo dobló con cuidado.

—¿Y ese kimono? ¡Es precioso! —comentó la serpiente.

Tigresa suspiró. Sabía que habría preguntas.

—Fuimos a un festival en un pueblo relativamente cercano.

Víbora vio su oportunidad para empezar a sacar información. Era una experta en ese arte.

—¿Un festival? ¿Y llevaste ese kimono? ¡Eso es genial! —Tigresa le sonrió. —Oye, pero los festivales son por la noche, ¿qué hicisteis el resto del día?

—Estuvimos en unas piscinas naturales en la cima de un monte. Justo al lado había una cabaña en la que nos quedamos a comer y a dormir.

—¡Qué suerte! Me hubiera gustado verlo.

—Sí, las vistas eran fabulosas y el agua clara y con una temperatura ideal—reconoció Tigresa, revolviendo el contenido de la mochila, pero no había mucho que sacar a parte del pijama.

—Y...¿os bañasteis juntos? —preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Tigresa se sobresaltó, dejó la mochila y se volvió hacia ella.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no!

—Tranquila, sólo era una broma —contestó Víbora. La reacción de su amiga la había delatado. Ya sabía algo más.

Tigresa volvió a arrodillarse junto a la mochila, esperando a que la serpiente se decidiera a dejar la habitación, pero eso no ocurrió. Harta de hacer el tonto al lado de una mochila en la que sólo había un camisón que no estaba dispuesta a sacar, volvió a cerrarla y la dejó en un rincón, cosa que a Víbora le pareció de lo más sospechoso.

—¿Qué escondes, Tigresa?

La felina enarcó una ceja y respondió, un poco nerviosa:

—¿Cómo?

—Venga, ¿crees que soy tonta? Te has llevado todo este tiempo rebuscando en la mochila para, finalmente, no sacar nada. Hay algo que estás deseando guardar, pero no lo haces porque estoy yo delante.

—No digas tonterías, Víbora.

—Tonterías, ¿eh? —La serpiente reptó hacia la mochila y la agarró de un asa. —Entonces, no te molestará si echo un vistazo, ¿no?

A Tigresa se le descompuso la cara, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Víbora no era de esas que solían meterse en los asuntos ajenos. No la creía capaz de abrir la mochila y mirar.

—Lo suponía. Tu expresión me lo dice todo, amiga. Pero si no quieres que mire, no lo haré —dijo, volviendo a dejar la mochila en el suelo. Tigresa se relajó. — No puedo obligarte a que me cuentes lo que ha sucedido en ese pueblo si no quieres hacerlo, pero la verdad es que me encantaría que confiaras en mí.

—Confío en ti —respondió ella —, pero prefiero mantenerlo en secreto por el momento.

Víbora estaba a punto de contestar cuando se oyó un gran estruendo. Era como si se hubiera caído algo muy grande o hubiera colisionado con otra cosa igual de gigante. Tigresa y Víbora salieron de la habitación para averiguar qué había sido ese ruido. Corrieron por el pasillo y salieron al jardín. Allí no había nada. El ruido parecía proceder de la cocina. Tigresa se puso a cuatro patas y aceleró el ritmo. Víbora la siguió de cerca.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de la cocina, Po salió disparado por ella, cayendo de culo en el suelo. Shan salió después por el resquicio de la misma. Su cara estaba deformada por la ira y tenía las garras preparadas para despedazar a su adversario.

—¡Po! —exclamó la felina, lanzándose hacia él para ayudarle a levantarse. Po gimió cuando ella sujetó su brazo izquierdo. Tigresa pudo vislumbrar cuatro grandes cortes horizontales justo debajo del hombro. Shan había usado sus afiladas uñas de un modo rastrero. La herida sangraba y Tigresa intentó taparla con una de sus manos. Víbora entró en la cocina, buscando un paño con el que detener la hemorragia.

Tigresa dejó a Po con su amiga y se lanzó instintivamente contra Shan con un rugido. Había llegado demasiado lejos. Ambos tigres pelearon fieramente, con toda la furia contenida que llevaban dentro. Tigresa estaba harta de Shan en todos los aspectos. Alguien tenía que ponerle en su lugar. Por su parte, el tigre se sentía tan despreciado que no tuvo reparos en usar toda su fuerza para combatir contra la Maestra. Le demostraría quién era más fuerte.

Mantis, Mono y Grulla llegaron unos segundos después. El alboroto que estaban armando esos dos podía oírse desde la otra punta del Palacio. Po vio la pelea aterrorizado, pero no precisamente por el miedo que infundían esos dos, sino por pensar que Tigresa podría salir herida. Corrió hacia ellos, soltando el paño empapado en sangre y agarró a Tigresa con la ayuda de Víbora, mientras Mono, Mantis y Grulla hacían lo posible por sujetar a Shan. El tigre pareció tranquilizarse cuando lo sujetaron entre los tres, pero Tigresa seguía intentando liberarse, dispuesta a saltar a la yugular de ese despreciable alumno.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —se oyó el furioso grito de Shifu. En un momento, con su rápida visión, pudo ver a un agitado Shan y a una rabiosa Tigresa. Por último, echó un vistazo al brazo sangrante de Po —. ¡Tigresa! —le llamó la atención, al ver que no era capaz de calmarse.

—¡Shan ha atacado a Po, Maestro! ¡Él le hizo esa herida en el brazo! —respondió, cesando en su vano intento de liberarse.

—¿Eso es cierto, Shan?

El Tigre se soltó del agarre de los tres Furiosos y se puso firme, pero no contestó. Aprovechó su respiración agitada para no dar una respuesta precipitada. En sus ansias por acabar con el panda había olvidado por completo la advertencia de Shifu.

El Maestro Shifu tomó su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa y se dispuso a dar ese tema por zanjado.

—Muy bien, en ese caso: Shan, quedas expulsado del Palacio. Le mandaré una carta a tu Maestro comentándole las razones por las que te echo.

—¡Espere! —le detuvo el tigre en un intento desesperado por quedarse. Su maestro estaba orgulloso de él, no podía decepcionarlo de esa forma —. ¿Cómo sabe que he sido yo el que ha atacado al panda? No tiene pruebas.

Tigresa volvió a alterarse y alzó la voz. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico?

—¿Qué no tiene pruebas? —repitió, agarrando el brazo herido de Po —. ¡Este arañazo sólo puede haberlo hecho un felino!

—Te recuerdo —dijo Shan con tranquilidad —que no soy el único tigre aquí.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —gritó Tigresa. ¿Cómo podía insinuar que ella haría daño a Po? Y todo eso sólo por mantener su estancia en el Palacio. ¡Qué rastrero era!

—Maestro Shifu —le habló al panda rojo, ignorando a Tigresa —, no estoy diciendo que la Maestra Tigresa haya atacado a Po. Podría haber sido un accidente. Lo único que sé es que tanto ella como el Guerrero del Dragón, por alguna razón que desconozco, están deseando que me marche del Palacio, y podrían buscar cualquier excusa para que me expulse. Es obvio que si le pregunta al Guerrero del Dragón quién le hizo esa herida, dirá que he sido yo, pues nunca acusaría a su...amiga —mintió de un modo descarado que dejó con la boca abierta a todos los presentes. A todos, menos a Shifu. —No creo que un Maestro tan respetable como usted me eche sin tener pruebas concluyentes...

El Maestro estaba en una encrucijada. Sabía que su hija sería incapaz de hacer daño a Po, pero Shan tenía razón. Esa herida podría haberla hecho cualquiera de los dos, y él no tenía pruebas para acusar directamente al nuevo alumno.

—Pues yo sí que tengo una prueba —habló Po, adelantándose.

Shan se puso tenso. ¿Qué tipo de prueba podría tener?

—¿Qué prueba es esa, Po? —preguntó Shifu, aliviado —. ¿Dónde está?

—Aquí mismo —djo, señalando su propio cuerpo —. No sólo tengo esta herida que Shan me ha hecho, aunque lo niegue —El Tigre gruñó—. También tengo arañazos provocados por Tigresa.

La felina se quedó petrificada. ¿Cómo? ¿Arañazos provocados por ella? ¿En qué estaba pensando Po? ¿Acaso quería inculparla? ¿Desde cuándo tenía él marcas por su culpa?

Po le dio la espalda a Shifu y señaló debajo del cuello. Entre el espeso pelo se vislumbraban unos arañazos que a simple vista estaban ocultos.

—Esos arañazos me los hizo Tigresa. Como podrá comprobar, no sólo son más superficiales, sino también más pequeños que los cortes que Shan me ha dejado en el brazo. Al ser Tigresa una hembra, tiene una zarpa más pequeña que Shan. Aquí se ve claramente.

Los dos tigres se habían quedado sin palabras. Tigresa recordaba, avergonzada, esas marcas que le había dejado sin querer la noche anterior en la piscina. Pidió por favor que nadie se diera cuenta de lo roja que se estaba poniendo.

Shifu miró con interés las marcas y después, las zarpas de ambos. Sin duda, las de Tigresa eran mucho más pequeñas.

—Esto no deja ninguna duda. Shan, ve a tu habitación y haz las maletas. Te marchas esta misma noche. No hay peros que valgan —añadió con un tono de voz más potente al ver que el tigre estaba dispuesto a reclamar.

Shan rugió con fuerza y se marchó destrozando todo lo que veía a su paso. Shifu no le dio la menor importancia. En vez de seguirlo, miró a Tigresa, interesado.

—Ahora, Tigresa, explícame la razón de esos arañazos —exigió en tono serio. Si Shan había tenido un castigo, ella no se quedaría atrás por ser su hija.

Tigresa bajó la mirada. No podía contarle la verdad. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que lo hizo inconscientemente mientras estaban juntos en la piscina?

Los cuatro Furiosos restantes esperaban a la respuesta, intrigados, pero Po salió a su rescate antes de que pudiera dar una explicación.

—Fue un accidente, Shifu. Estábamos entrenando, la sujeté para tirarla al suelo, y ella se agarró de mi espalda, sacando las uñas. No lo hizo adrede.

Shifu miró a uno y a otro, intentando encontrar la mentira en sus ojos, pero por una vez Po había sonado tan convincente que cayó de lleno.

—Está bien. No quiero más altercados, ¿queda claro?

—Sí, Maestro —respondieron todos al unísono.

Po y Tigresa respiraron hondo. Por fin había pasado todo. Ya era hora de que el nuevo se largase y les dejara seguir con sus vidas tranquilamente.

—Po —dijo Víbora —, ven. Vamos a vendarte esa herida.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, gracias por los comentarios. He recibido muchísimos, ¡Guau! Hay algunos que tengo que responder. Veamos...<strong>

**A _Gaby2307_: ¡Qué violenta! Prefiero eso que dijiste de que me comprarías dulces, pero no me amenaces con pegarme, por favor. xD jajaja Uy, pues estuve a punto de no actualizar hoy. Mi madre me tiene como esclava, pintando el cuarto. Y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Espero que haya quedado bien. Y mejórate de esa mano! Últimamente todos estáis lesionados xD.**

**_Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan_: Dios, qué nombre más largo! xD jajaja Mmm...¿que qué saldría de un panda y un tigre? Pues...un pangre o un tida...xD qué raro suena. Jajaja. No, definitivamente, no voy a dejar embarazada a Tigresa. Eso se los dejo a quienes tengan mucha más imaginación que yo. jajaja**

**_Clau_: Sí, lo pensé, pero también pensé que Tigresa no muestra sus sentimientos así como así, y si ya le cuesta decir lo que siente por Po o incluso cualquier muestra de cariño, no me la imaginé en una situación más comprometedora. xD Por eso, finalmente, decidí que fuera Po quien llevara las riendas, que al fin y al cabo, tiene algunos momentos en el que es más decidido. xD**

**_Carmonator_: Siempre he pensado que los abusones en el fondo son cobardes. Sólo se meten con los que son más débiles. Por eso Tao no se resistió a la humillación. Vio un pedazo panda y una Tigresa que le sacaban no sé cuántas cabeza y dijo: uff...xD jajaja Gracias por tu comentario. En breve seguiré leyendo tu historia. **

**A todos los demás, daros las gracias una vez más. Todos vuestros mensajes son geniales. He hecho todo lo posible por no retrasarme en la actualización. Como le he dicho a Gaby, mi madre me tiene de esclava y eso me quita tiempo para escribir. xD**

**Bueno, chicos, antes de despedirme tengo una mala noticia que daros: Vamos llegando a la recta final del fic. Como dije al principio, no iba a ser un fic demasiado largo. Creo que el próximo capítulo será el penúltimo o el último si lo alargo un poco. La verdad es que no lo sé. Haré lo posible por escribir dos más. La verdad es que le estaba cogiendo cariño a escribir este fic. u.u Me da pena terminarlo. **

**En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Sayonara!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	12. La trampa

**Capítulo 12: La trampa**

Reunidos en la habitación de Mantis, los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero del Dragón hablaban sobre lo acontecido hacia unos minutos. Víbora terminaba de vendar el brazo de Po con cuidado. La herida no era tan profunda como había parecido a simple vista, pero había sangrado bastante tiempo y Po se sentía atontado. Sus compañeros achacaban su fatiga a la razón por la que no había abierto la boca desde que habían llegado a la habitación.

—¿Qué demonios se le habrá pasado por la cabeza a Shan para atacar así a Po? —se preguntó Víbora.

—A saber...Ese tigre está mal de la cabeza. Menos mal que ya se ha ido —dijo Mono.

Po jugó con sus manos. Sabía qué era lo que había provocado que el tigre lo atacara de esa forma tan brutal. Le había dicho una cosa, algo que Shan no quería oír, a pesar de que en el interior ya sabía la verdad. _No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver_, pensaba Po. _Pero ya no importa. Ahora todo volverá a la normalidad. Ese tigre nunca debió haber llegado._

Tigresa tampoco hablaba. Se encontraba sentada al otro lado de la habitación, apoyada contra la pared. Ni siquiera estaba escuchando la conversación de los demás. Estaba mortalmente seria, perdida en sus pensamientos. No recordaba la última vez que había perdido el control de esa forma. Se había lanzado contra Shan con los instintos asesinos a flor de piel. No había pensado en nada más, sólo en que quería clavarle las uñas, desgarrarle la piel y morderle hasta que sangrara. Nunca había sentido ese odio hacia nadie, ni siquiera hacia Shen. No era el estilo de una furiosa. Se sentía avergonzada por su comportamiento. Una verdadera guerrera habría luchado de otra forma.

Recordó lo que sintió en el momento en el que había visto a Po herido. La sangre le había hervido y sintió por su cuerpo una sensación horrible. Deseaba venganza. No quería que nadie le tocara. No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño. Y eso la había llevado a saltar sobre el tigre.

—¿Os imagináis el sermón que se llevará Shan cuando vuelva con su maestro y le diga que Shifu le ha echado? —rió Mantis.

Víbora le reprochó con la mirada y un leve siseo. Mantis se encogió.

—Mantis, no es el momento.

—Perdona, sólo quería relajar el ambiente. Estáis todos tan serios...

—Como para no estarlo. ¿Te imaginas lo que habría podido pasar si Tigresa y Víbora no llegan a tiempo? —dijo Grulla, poniéndose en lo peor.

—Vamos, Po se habría defendido solo. Está más que capacitado para eso.

—Puede ser —habló Víbora, haciendo una pausa —. Pero nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de Shan. Daba miedo. Era como si fuera capaz de cualquier cosa...

Tigresa y Po levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo y sus ojos se cruzaron. Ambos habían pensado lo mismo. ¿Hasta dónde habría sido capaz de llegar el tigre? ¿Acaso habría intentado acabar con Po?

* * *

><p>Los dos días siguientes, la secreta pareja estuvo alerta y algo reticentes con respecto al otro. No sabían qué esperar ahora que su mayor problema dentro del Palacio se había marchado. A los dos se les antojaba raro que les fuera a dejar en paz así como así. Pero los entrenamientos continuaban, cada vez con más nivel, y Shan no daba señales de vida, por lo que nuestros amigos empezaron a confiarse.<p>

Po entrenaba solo en el jardín. Habían pasado un par de días desde que Shan había abandonado el Palacio. El incidente ya casi había quedado en el olvido, pero la herida aún permanecía en el brazo de Po, y eso impedía que pudiera entrenar al ritmo de los demás. Cuando hacía un movimiento brusco, sentía un intenso dolor que le obligaba a parar.

Se sentó en el suelo. Llevaba largo rato allí fuera. Necesitaba un descanso. Miró hacia la puerta que daba al pueblo. En ese momento, Tigresa debía encontrarse en algún lugar de él. Había salido temprano, antes de que los demás se levantaran, por lo que no se le ocurría adónde podría haber ido.

Notó varias punzadas en la herida. Se llevó la mano al vendaje y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Tal vez no debería haber hecho tanto esfuerzo con el brazo izquierdo.

Estaba dispuesto a volver con los demás cuando una flecha cayó a sus pies. En un primer momento pensó en un ataque. Alguien estaba intentando alcanzarle.

Pero al ver que no caían más flechas, se fijó en la que se hallaba clavada en el suelo. Justo en medio de ella había un papel. La arrancó del suelo y sacó la pequeña nota. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda en cuanto leyó el contenido. Escrito con tinta negra y un trazo irregular, el papel rezaba:

_Tengo a Tigresa. Si quieres volver a verla con vida, reúnete conmigo dentro de una hora en el bosque que hay a las afueras del pueblo. Te estaré esperando. _

_Shan. _

Po sintió que el corazón se le paraba por un instante, para después latir con fuerza. Arrugó el papel con ambas manos y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto antes de que alguien le viera tan alterado.

Shan observó la escena desde la rama de un gran árbol. El panda era tan predecible. Sabía perfectamente lo nervioso que se pondría al recibir la nota, como también sabía que saldría del Palacio sin pensárselo dos veces.

Miró hacia el vacío y pegó un salto. A pesar de la altura, cayó a cuatro patas y empezó a caminar con parsimonia hacia el bosque. Cuando había sido expulsado del Palacio de Jade pensó que su plan le llevaría más tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, los alumnos de Shifu no solían salir de su lugar de entrenamiento a menos que hubiera un ataque a alguna aldea o al Valle de la Paz, y él no podría atacar dentro del Palacio. Siete contra uno eran demasiados. Pero cuando, esa misma mañana, había visto cómo Tigresa salía temprano rumbo al pueblo, supo que era su oportunidad, y no tendría otra igual. Ya nada le importaba. Su único objetivo era el maldito panda que lo había humillado. Ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para volver a su antiguo lugar de entrenamiento con su antiguo maestro. Estaba seguro que de el Maestro Zorro le castigaría severamente por haberle dejado mal delante de alguien como Shifu. Su maestro le había enviado al Palacio de Jade, jactándose de que él era su mejor alumno, y él le había fallado echándolo todo a perder. No podía dejar que todo eso hubiera sido en vano. Al menos, debía llevarse algo en compensación. Y ese algo sería la vida del Guerrero del Dragón.

* * *

><p>Una hora y veinte minutos más tarde, Tigresa subía las escaleras del Palacio a toda velocidad. Estaba muy contenta. Tenía unas maravillosas nuevas noticias y necesitaba contárselas a Po cuanto antes. Subió los peldaños de tres en tres a cuatro patas. Por fin iba a poder respirar totalmente en paz.<p>

Fue hasta la sala de entrenamiento y abrió la puerta levemente, asomándose lo justo para que los demás no la vieran. Echó un vistazo, pero Po no se encontraba en la sala. Se dirigió a la cocina, pero también estaba vacía. Recorrió la Sagrada Galería de los Guerreros, miró debajo del Melocotonero Sagrado de la Sabiduría Celestial e incluso debajo de los cerezos en flor, pero Po no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Por último, caminó hasta los dormitorios. Si no estaba en otro sitio, debería encontrarlo en su habitación.

Llamó a la puerta antes de entreabrirla.

—¿Po? —Allí no había nadie. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando algo llamó su atención. En el suelo había tirado un papel arrugado. Con curiosidad, se acercó hasta él, lo recogió y lo alisó con los dedos. A medida que leyó el contenido, notó cómo su rostro palidecía.

_No...No, por favor..., _pensó mientras tiraba el papel al suelo y corría en dirección al bosque. Volvió a bajar las escaleras del Palacio tan rápido como las había subido. Iba a tal velocidad que en ocasiones pensó que perdería el equilibrio y caería rodando. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Po abrió los ojos poco a poco. Lo primero que vio le confundió. Era el suelo. ¿Se había quedado dormido de rodillas? Gimió al sentir una punzada en la cabeza. Era un dolor horrible que le recorría la parte trasera por encima de la nuca. Quiso llevarse la mano a ella, pero no pudo. Algo le impedía moverse. Intentó estirar las cuatro extremidades, pero no lo consiguió. Finalmente, vio lo que le impedía moverse. Cadenas. Unas fuertes cadenas lo ataban al tronco de un robusto árbol.<p>

Enseguida lo comprendió todo. Shan le había tendido una trampa. Tal y como le había indicado el tigre, Po se había dirigido al bosque al cabo de una hora, pensando que Tigresa podría estar en peligro. Sin embargo, al llegar no había rastro de Shan, y mucho menos de la felina. De repente, algo muy duro le había golpeado la cabeza y acto seguido había perdido el conocimiento.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras. No me gusta que me hagan esperar.

Shan se mostraba altivo, con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara. Po gruñó. ¿Cómo había podido caer tan fácilmente? Estaba tan obsesionado con ayudar a Tigresa que no se había centrado en nada más. Era obvio lo que había pasado. Shan no se la había llevado, pero había aprovechado que ella había salido del Palacio para hacer ver lo que no era.

—Tigresa no está contigo...—murmuró, dolorido.

—Muy agudo. Con lo fiera que es esa gatita, no creo que se hubiera dejado raptar tan fácilmente. Debiste pensar un poco más con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pretendes?

Shan arqueó una ceja. ¿Acaso no era obvio?

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? Pensé que eras más inteligente.

—No ganarás nada con matarme. Ella nunca te querrá.

Shan frunció el ceño. Antes de que Po se diera cuenta, Shan se encontraba a unos centímetros de él, propinándole un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire. Le agarró del brazo vendado y le apretó en la herida. Po soltó un alarido de dolor.

—Lo hará en cuanto desaparezcas —dijo con aparente tranquilidad, pero en su voz se notaba el mismo odio que destilaban sus ojos rojos —. Y si no es así, al menos tendré la certeza de que tampoco podrá estar contigo.

Po rió con una mezcla de burla y amargura.

—Preferirá estar sola antes que estar con alguien como tú.

Shan clavó las uñas en la piel de Po, burlando las vendas, y fue bajando, arañando su piel hasta la altura del codo. Quería matarlo, pero antes debía hacerlo sufrir por tantas humillaciones. Quería que gritara de dolor hasta que él mismo fuera quien le pidiera la muerte.

Po respiró hondo, intentando no mostrar debilidad. Eso era lo que él quería, que se pusiera a sus pies, que chillara de agonía, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Sintió cómo las vendas que antes habían cubierto la herida, caían al suelo y la sangre le recorría todo el brazo hasta crear un pequeño charco rojo en la hierva. Sabía que eso era sólo el comienzo de una horrible tortura.

—¿Esta es la única forma que tienes de vencerme? —preguntó el panda, forzando una sonrisa —. Ni siquiera has pensado en un cuerpo a cuerpo. No eres más que un cobarde. No eres digno del Kung Fu... y tampoco de Tigresa.

Un puñetazo recayó en la mejilla izquierda de Po. Seguidamente, el tigre le pegó un rodillazo en la barriga. _Suerte que tengo bastante_...,pensó Po, volviendo a sonreír muy a su pesar. Shan estaba llegando al límite. Odiaba escucharle, al igual que aborrecía su actitud. ¿Cómo era posible que con todo lo que le estaba haciendo siguiera con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara? ¿Por qué no gritaba? ¿Por qué no lloraba de dolor? ¿Por qué no le suplicaba clemencia?

Se alejó unos pasos. Estaba empezando a alterarse. Debía tomar el control de la situación. Era ese maldito oso el que estaba encadenado, no él. No debía dejar que sus palabras le afectaran.

—¿Que no soy digno? ¡Ja! —exclamó, dando vueltas como un loco —. ¿Y acaso tú sí lo eres? ¡Un panda gordo y estúpido! ¡Yo soy de su misma especie! ¿Te enteras? ¡Sólo yo puedo darle lo que ella necesita! ¿Qué puedes ofrecerle tú? ¡Nada!

Po apretó la mandíbula, intentando contenerse, pero esas palabras le hacían recordar las miles de dudas que había tenido esos días atrás, el sin vivir en el que había estado todo ese tiempo. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando abrió la boca y gritó:

—¡Puedo darle mucho más de lo que tú podrías ofrecerle en tu miserable vida!

Shan se preparó para saltar hacia él. Estaba cansado de tonterías y la tortura que estaba aplicando no tenía el efecto que había esperado. Lo mejor era acabar rápido. Sacó las uñas y mostró los colmillos. Sus garras y sus fauces estaban listas para atacar.

Tigresa saltó por encima del tronco de un árbol derribado y esquivó varios matorrales. Ni siquiera sabía adónde se dirigía. Sólo buscaba por un lado y por otro. Le pareció escuchar un sonido a lo lejos y aligeró el paso. Se detuvo justo encima de una duna. Desde lo alto pudo divisar una escena que la aterrorizó. Po se encontraba encadenado a un enorme árbol. Su brazo estaba empapado en sangre y tenía serios golpes en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Acto seguido, fijó su mirada en Shan. El tigre estaba en una posición que conocía a la perfección. Una posición común en los felinos. Estaba a punto de atacar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó por la duna y corrió hacia ellos. El tigre avanzó con ferocidad hacia su presa, abriendo los brazos para usar sus uñas como cuchillos. Todo pasó muy rápido. Shan acertó de lleno en su objetivo, provocando profundas heridas. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de a quién había atacado, su expresión de rabia se tornó en una de horror. Tigresa se había puesto en medio justo antes de que Shan arremetiera contra Po. La parte delantera de su camiseta estaba rasgada y de los cortes salía abundante sangre. La felina cerró los ojos, llevándose los brazos al pecho y a la barriga. Cayó al suelo, encogiéndose y gimiendo de dolor. Nunca había sentido tal suplicio. Las garras de Shan eran como dagas que le habían desgarrado la piel.

La silueta del tigre fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Oyó chillidos. Era la voz de Po. Parecía desesperado. Gritaba su nombre ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Nunca le había visto llorar. No quería que lo hiciera. De repente, todo se volvió negro, y la voz de Po dejó de oírse.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada quiero pediros disculpas. La verdad es que no estoy especialmente orgullosa del resultado de este capítulo. No sé si opinaréis lo mismo. Pero por si acaso, por si pensáis que la calidad ha bajado, os pido perdón. <strong>

**El siguiente capítulo será el útlimo, lo más seguro. No creo que dé para más. xD No os preocupéis, acabará bien. No me gustan los finales tristes. Ya veréis. Espero que el siguiente quede mejor escrito. **

**Con respecto a los reviews, hoy no voy a responder ninguno. 1º porque estoy liadísima. 2º Porque creo que nadie me preguntó nada. Si es así, disculpad. En general, deciros que gracias por vuestro entusiasmo. Casi todo el mundo me ha dicho que no lo termine aún. xD A mí también me da pena, pero se me ocurrió un buen final y no puedo dejarlo pasar. Además, el lunes empiezo las clases, y claro...me va a quitar tiempo. **

**¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor se me ocurre otra buena historia y la publico. xD Cuando menos me lo espere me vendrán nuevas ideas. Si es así, haré otra historia, ¿ok? Os la debo. ^^ Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos en el último capítulo de La ley de la naturaleza. **

**¡Sayonara! **

**Pétalo-VJ**


	13. Despertar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Únicamente son creación mía la doctora y Shan. **

**Capítulo 13: Despertar**

Tigresa se encontraba tumbada en su cama. Unos vendajes cubrían su torso. Llevaba tres días dormida, y no parecía que fuera a despertar. Sus amigos y Po la rodeaban sentados en el suelo, esperando vanamente a que abriera los ojos. En la habitación reinaba un absoluto silencio. Habían acordado que no entrenarían hasta que Tigresa diera señales de vida. Preferían quedarse a cuidar de ella. No podrían concentrarse sabiendo que su amiga podría morir en cualquier momento.

Víbora miró a Po. El panda no apartaba la mirada de ella y en todo momento sujetaba su mano, acariciándola, dándole mentalmente ánimos para que se recuperara. La serpiente recordó cómo los habían encontrado. El Maestro Shifu había preguntado en varias ocasiones por Po y por Tigresa al ver que ninguno aparecía. Mono, Grulla, Mantis y ella decidieron recorrer el Palacio en su busca. Fue Mono el que corrió, alterado, hacia ellos con una nota en la mano. Al parecer, había asomado la cabeza por el cuarto de Po y la había encontrado en el suelo. Al comprender lo que estaba pasando, se dirigieron al bosque de inmediato. Aún podía oír los gritos en su cabeza.

—_¡Tigresa! ¡Tigresa! —gritaba Po cuando ellos llegaron al lugar donde todo había sucedido. _

_Los cuatro Furiosos no podían creer lo que veían. El panda intentaba inútilmente librarse de unas cadenas que lo unían al tronco de un árbol. Por su brazo manaba la sangre y por sus ojos, las lágrimas. A sus pies, Tigresa yacía tirada en un charco de sangre, y delante de ellos se hallaba un estático y horrorizado Shan. Sus garras estaban teñidas de rojo. _

_En un primer momento no pudieron ver las heridas de Tigresa, pero cuando sus amigos se acercaron a ella y la pusieron boca arriba pudieron comprender la gravedad de la situación, y supieron que si querían salvarla, tenían que actuar rápido. _

_Víbora reptó hasta Po, liberándolo de las cadenas con su cola. El oso, tan rápido como cayó al suelo, se acercó a Tigresa y la tomó entre sus brazos, pero por más que la llamó, la felina no respondió._

_Mono, Mantis y Grulla se lanzaron contra Shan, agarrándolo por ambos brazos. El tigre debía responder por lo que había hecho. Y aunque pensaron que haría lo contrario, Shan no opuso mucha resistencia. Aún estaba en shock por la situación. _

_Víbora ayudó a Po a levantarse, mientras éste llevaba en brazos a Tigresa. A pesar de sus heridas, el panda corrió más que ninguno de los otros cuatro Furiosos. Necesitaba un médico inmediatamente. _

_Cuando llegaron al Palacio de Jade, Shifu los recibió confundido al ver que traían a Shan de vuelta, pero la expresión de su rostro cambió en cuanto vio cómo llegaban Po y Tigresa. _

—_¡Tigresa! —dijo, corriendo desesperado hacia ellos —. ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija? _

—_No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Necesita que la atienda un médico —respondió Po. _

—_¡Llévala adentro, rápido! ¡El médico del Palacio se encargará de ella! _

_Po corrió hacia la puerta, prometiéndole a Tigresa en susurros que todo estaría bien, aunque sabía que ella no podía oírle. Necesitaba tener una esperanza, aunque esa esperanza se la diera él mismo con esas palabras. Tigresa se iba a recuperar. Ella era fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que él. _

—_¡Ha sido él, Maestro! —acusó Mono a Shan. _

_Grulla, Víbora, Mantis y él lo arrastraron hasta donde estaba Shifu e hicieron que cayera de rodillas ante él. La serpiente, tan pronto lo soltó, se dirigió con presteza al interior del Palacio para acompañar a Po y a Tigresa._

—_Le mandó una nota a Po para reunirse con él en el bosque, diciendo que tenía a Tigresa. Cuando llegamos encontramos a Po encadenado, a Tigresa tirada en el suelo y a este asesino con las menos llenas de su sangre —explicó Grulla. _

_El Maestro Shifu sintió ganas de estrangularle allí mismo. Había estado a punto de matar a su hija y a Po. Pero debía mantener la compostura. Su castigo sería mucho peor. Él se encargaría de que pasara el resto de su vida en la prisión de Shorh-Gom, la misma en la que había pasado Tai Lung veinte años. _

* * *

><p>Po se levantó del suelo y, acto seguido, los demás levantaron la mirada hacia él. Sin decir nada, salió de la habitación. Todos supusieron que ya era la hora de la comida. Todos los días a la misma hora, Po soltaba la mano de Tigresa y se iba a la cocina a preparar una gran olla de fideos o de arroz. El primer día que lo hizo, sus amigos se acercaron a él para decirle que no hacía falta que cocinase en unos momentos tan duros, pero él los miró con una sonrisa que más que alegría infundía una profunda tristeza y dijo:<p>

—Cuando Tigresa se despierte tendrá hambre.

Cuando la comida estaba lista, servía a los cuatro Furiosos y llevaba una bandeja con un plato de comida y un vaso de agua a la habitación de Tigresa. La bandeja permanecía en la mesa hasta que la comida se enfriaba. Tigresa no despertaba, y todos los días sobraba comida que Po no era capaz de llevarse a la boca. La tragedia le había quitado las ganas de comer. Apenas comía una o dos cucharadas cuando anunciaba que no tenía más hambre y volvía a la habitación de la felina como si de un zombi se tratara.

Víbora retuvo en su mente la imagen de Po con el brazo izquierdo totalmente vendado. Aún recordaba cómo se había puesto cuando los médicos del Palacio habían intentado ayudarle. Sus bramidos se oían en toda la estancia.

—_¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Puedo aguantar perfectamente! ¡Ayúdenla a ella! —había indicado cuando se le acercaron los auxiliares. _

—_Pero, Po, puede desangrarse si no paramos la hemorragia de su brazo. El médico ya se está encargando de Tigresa —dijo uno de los cerdos ayudantes con tranquilidad, pero Po levantó la voz._

—_¡No pienso dejar que me pongan una mano encima hasta que Tigresa no esté fuera de peligro! ¡Ella os necesita más que yo! ¡No la dejéis morir! _

La voz del panda resonó en los oídos de la serpiente como si lo acababa de oír. Jamás había visto a Po tan atormentado. Después de que el médico la atendiera y le dijera a Shifu que no podían hacer nada más de lo que habían hecho por ella, Po se echó a llorar junto a su cama. Ahora sólo podían esperar a que se recuperara o a que muriera. El primer día fue el peor. Todos lloraban amargamente, incluso Shifu. Pero sus lágrimas no podían compararse con las del panda. El segundo día fue más llevadero. No se oyeron los lamentos del Guerrero del Dragón, pero sus compañeros pudieron apreciar sus mejillas húmedas a ratos.

En el Valle de la Paz, la noticia voló hasta cada rincón. Los pueblerinos no podían creérselo. La Maestra Tigresa podría estar muriéndose. Era una auténtica tragedia. Los personajes más destacados incluso se acercaron al Palacio de Jade para hablar con Shifu y desearle que su hija y mejor alumna tuviera una pronta y milagrosa recuperación.

—Si sigue así, va a volverse loco —comentó Grulla al ver salir de esa manera a Po.

—Creo que todos nos volveremos locos si Tigresa no despierta —dijo Mantis con la voz apagada.

—Pero Po no podría soportarlo. ¿Le habéis visto? Es como si le hubieran quitado la vida —habló Mono —. Y cada día está peor.

—Ya...pero no podemos hacer nada. —Grulla miró a Tigresa. —Es la primera vez que la veo así. Ni siquiera en la lucha contra Tai Lung...Al menos en esa ocasión no había sangre.

—Así, dormida, parece hasta inofensiva—comentó Mono con una pequeña y desoladora sonrisa.

—Tigresa nunca le hubiera hecho daño a alguien que no se lo mereciera. Esto jamás debería haber pasado —intervino Víbora.

—Si Shan no hubiera entrado en el Palacio, todo habría ido bien...—fue lo último que dijo Mantis antes de que los cuatro se quedaran callados, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

><p><em>Estaba todo oscuro. Sentía que flotaba. Era una sensación extraña. Extraña, pero agradable. Allí no había nada, pero por eso mismo estaba tranquila. ¿Por qué debía preocuparse? Por nada. Allí no había dolor, no había malestar ni nerviosismo. Simplemente no había asuntos por los que intranquilizarse. Le hubiera gustado estar siempre así, y sin embargo, sentía que le faltaba algo. Pero, ¿qué? <em>

_Se levantó en un suelo imaginario en medio de la negrura y caminó unos pasos. ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba? _

_Un espejo apareció ante sus ojos. Miró fijamente en él y no reconoció su cara. Para saber lo que le faltaba, necesitaba saber primero quién era, pero no consiguió averiguarlo mirando su reflejo. Su mente parecía bloqueada. Ningún recuerdo llegaba a ella. ¿Acaso estaba bloqueando recuerdos dolorosos? _

_Oyó un sonido. El de una gota al chocar contra el suelo. Tigresa se dio la vuelta. ¿Agua? ¿Allí había agua? Una vez más volvió a escuchar el extraño sonido, pero esta vez venía acompañado por un llanto. Un sollozo suave, como si esa persona no quisiera que nadie más lo oyera. _

—_Lo siento...— decía una voz —. Lo siento tanto..._

_Tigresa notó un pinchazo en el pecho. Conocía esa voz. ¿A quién le pertenecía? No podía recordarlo. Los sollozos continuaron, torturando a la felina, que tapó sus oídos con ambas manos. No quería oírlo. Por alguna razón le dolía ese llanto. Le dolía que esa persona llorara._

_¿Por qué llora? No llores..., pensó Tigresa. _

—_Todo fue por mi culpa..._

—_¿Quién eres? —gritó Tigresa al aire. Su voz hizo eco. _

_Podía escuchar las lágrimas caer una por una. _

—_¡Por favor, para ya! ¡No lo soporto! —exclamó —.¿Quién eres? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_Pero nadie respondía. Esa voz sólo sabía llorar. _

_Tigresa corrió sin saber adónde dirigirse. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo en la oscuridad, pero allí no había nada. No había un lugar, no había entradas ni salidas. Quería irse de allí. Necesitaba salir de esa oscuridad. _

—_¡Quiero salir de aquí! —gritó, desesperada —. ¡Que alguien me ayude! _

—_¿Tigresa? —resonó una voz femenina. También conocía esa voz. Le resultaba familiar. —Tigresa..._

_La felina siguió el eco de la voz, corriendo a cuatro patas. Donde estuviera ella debía estar la salida. La chica la llamó varias veces más hasta que llegó un momento en que su voz desapareció. Tigresa se puso en pie y perdió el equilibrio. Era como si el suelo imaginario sobre el que había estado corriendo se hubiera desvanecido. De repente, se vio a sí misma cayendo a un abismo hasta desaparecer. _

Tigresa abrió los ojos de un tirón. Estaba respirando agitadamente, como si acabara de correr una maratón. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que pudo procesar información en su cerebro. Sólo había sido un sueño.

—¡Tigresa, has despertado! —exclamó Víbora.

La felina, aún un poco nerviosa, miró a su derecha, dando con los cuatro Furiosos restantes. ¿Qué hacían ellos en su habitación? Se llevó una mano al corazón y notó un profundo dolor. Entonces recordó todo. La nota de Shan, Po atado, el ataque del tigre, ella poniéndose por en medio, y después...todo negro.

—¿Dónde está Po? —consiguió murmurar con apenas voz.

—No te preocupes. Está en la cocina, preparando comida para cuándo despertaras. Ha estado muy preocupado por ti —respondió Mono.

—Todos lo hemos estado —dijo Grulla —. Y no tendrás que preocuparte más por Shan. El Maestro Shifu se ha encargado de que pase el resto de su vida entre rejas.

Tigresa por fin consiguió relajarse. Miró las vendas que cubrían todo su torso y rememoró el sueño tan extraño y agobiante que había tenido. Ahora lo recordaba todo. La voz que lloraba era la de Po, y la que la llamaba, la de Víbora.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

—Tres días.

Fue como si un muelle impulsara a la felina. ¿Tres días? ¿Tres días en cama sin entrenar? ¡Menuda pérdida de tiempo! Se incorporó tan rápido que sintió cómo se le abrían las heridas y tuvo que volver a tumbarse entre gemidos.

—No tan rápido —dijo Mantis —. Aún necesitas mucho reposo. Hasta hace unos minutos creíamos que te morías.

Tigresa suspiró. A juzgar por el grado de dolor, debería pasar un tiempo en cama antes de volver a luchar.

—Así que...¿tú y Po? —preguntó Grulla, con tranquilidad y una sonrisa, intentando cambiar de tema para que Tigresa no le diera vueltas a la cabeza.

En otra ocasión, la Maestra se hubiera puesto nerviosa o le hubiera dado un vuelco al corazón, pero después de haber estado al borde de la muerte, las cosas que antes la hubiesen impactado, ahora apenas tenían importancia. Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse si el panda lo habría contado todo, por lo que miró en los ojos de Grulla, buscando una respuesta.

—No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta.

—La bombilla se encendió en nuestras cabezas cuando vimos cómo te cuidaba Po —dijo Mantis.

—Te cuidaba, lloraba, se desesperaba...—relató Mono —. Víbora nos contó que ni siquiera dejó que atendieran sus heridas hasta que no hubieran hecho todo lo posible por salvarte.

—¿Cómo está su brazo? —preguntó rápidamente al caer en la cuenta.

—Va mejorando —contestó Víbora—. Tú no te preocupes por nada. Ahora lo realmente importante es que te recuperes pronto.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y por ella entró Po con una bandeja surtida con un plato de arroz acabado de hacer, un vaso de agua y unas vendas. En un primer momento no se dio cuenta del despertar de Tigresa, pero en cuanto miró hacia ella y la vio con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa en la cara, estuvo a punto de tirar la bandeja. Se quedó quieto un momento por si habían sido imaginaciones suyas, pero no era ninguna ilusión. Po dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se abalanzó hacia ella sin decir nada. De un momento a otro, el panda estaba arrodillado en frente de la cama y tenía entre sus brazos a Tigresa. La felina puso sus manos en el pecho de Po por miedo a que fuera demasiado brusco y tocara sus heridas sin querer, pero el oso había sido tan suave como firme, y la sostenía con delicadeza, por lo que Tigresa pasó sus manos por su gran cuello y apoyó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

Los cuatro Furiosos sonrieron al ver la tierna escena y decidieron dejar solos a la pareja. Le darían un rato para que hablasen y después le contarían a Shifu que Tigresa al fin había despertado.

En cuanto hubo salido el último Furioso, Po dejó escapar unas traviesas lágrimas.

—Lo siento tanto —sollozó —. Todo fue por mi culpa.

Tigresa se dio cuenta de que eran las mismas palabras que había oído en su sueño. Había estado oyendo a Po llorar mientras dormía.

—No es cierto —respondió ella.

—Yo le provoqué —confesó, lleno de agonía. Era algo que lo staba atormentando desde hacía días —. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero cuando se acercó a mí en la cocina...Empezó a fastidiarme. Se había dado cuenta de que entre nosotros había algo. Y yo...no pude aguantarme...y le solté que habíamos estado juntos en la piscina de ese monte...¿Lo entiendes, no? Si yo no le hubiera incitado, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—¿Por qué, Po? —la pregunta de Tigresa fue simple. No estaba enfadada ni pensaba enfadarse. Sólo quería saber por qué Po, siendo siempre tan prudente, había cometido tal error.

—Porque tenía miedo —admitió —. Tenía miedo de que lo que sentías por mí no fuera real. Que todo fuera una fantasía creada por tu estado. Estaba asustado...porque llegué a imaginar que cuando volvieras a estar como siempre te darías cuenta de lo que tenías al lado y preferirías a alguien como Shan.

Tigresa se entristeció. En parte, que Po tuviera la autoestima por los suelos era culpa suya. Su carácter cerrado a veces le impedía expresar sentimientos que estaban ahí, pero que ella guardaba para sí misma. Recordó cuando Po le había dicho que la quería, y ella, en vez de devolverle la frase, había mantenido silencio.

La Maestra se llevó la mano al pecho. Le ardían las heridas. El panda se secó los rastros de lágrimas y miró los vendajes ensangrentados. Sin perder un minuto, se levantó y cogió los vendajes nuevos de la bandeja.

—Permíteme —le dijo, empezando a quitarle los vendajes —. Siempre te pongo yo los nuevos, ¿sabes? No he dejado que nadie más lo haga. Pero el Maestro Shifu piensa que lo hace el médico. No sé qué haría si supiera que lo hago yo...

Dejó a un lado los vendajes sucios. Tigresa cerró los ojos. No quería ver sus propias heridas. Po dejó que posara su cabeza en su hombro mientras él abrazaba su cuerpo para poder colocar las nuevas vendas. Una vez terminado el trabajo, le puso un cojín encima de la almohada para que pudiera quedarse incorporada, pero cómoda. Fue hacia el plato de arroz y se lo puso encima de las piernas.

—Llevas muchos días sin comer. Debes estar hambrienta.

Tigresa miró el contenido del plato y, seguidamente, lo dejó a un lado. Antes de comer, necesitaba hablar con Po.

—Po...lo siento mucho. Siento mucho que te haya hecho pasar por todo esto.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? Ya te dije que fue por mi culpa.

La felina negó con la cabeza y llevó una mano a la mejilla del panda para acariciarla.

—No es así. Si yo hubiera sabido llevar esta situación adecuadamente, tú jamás habrías dudado de mí. Sé que a veces soy un poco fría, pero necesito que entiendas que para mí es difícil abrirme del todo. —Tigresa bajó la mano y miró a la sábana que cubría sus piernas. Po agarró sus manos, animándola a que continuara. — Pero...eso no quiere decir que no te quiera. No es nada que tenga que ver con el celo. Es lo que quería contarte. — Po prestó especial atención. Tigresa sonrió —. El otro día, cuando volvía al Palacio después de bajar al pueblo, estaba feliz porque te tenía que dar la noticia. Fui a ver a la doctora. Ya ha pasado el celo. —El panda dejó de respirar en cuanto oyó esa frase. —Venía a toda velocidad porque necesitaba decirte eso...y...para que supieras que yo también te quiero. Aunque no quería reconocerlo, yo también estaba asustada por si había confundido los instintos con algo más. Por eso no te lo dije cuando llegamos al Palacio después de nuestro día libre. No quería precipitarme. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Po no respondió. Se hubiera lanzado y le hubiera dado un fuerte apretón, pero recordó a tiempo que la felina estaba herida, por lo que se conformó con volver a abrazarla con cuidado y a besarla por primera vez en días.

La puerta se abrió sin que nadie llamara y los cuatro Furiosos asomaron la cabeza.

—Hey, chicos, ¿habéis termina...? —Mono se dio cuenta de que habían llegado en un mal momento. Él y los demás se pusieron colorados cuando vieron que habían interrumpido a los tortolitos. Tigresa también notó un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.— Ups, perdón —se disculpó, volviendo a cerrar la puerta —. Sólo queríamos avisaros de que Shifu viene para acá. Ya le hemos informado de la mejora de Tigresa —dijo desde fuera.

Po y Tigresa se separaron. El panda suspiró y rió levemente. La Maestra lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿De qué te ries?

—Por nada. Es sólo que estoy nervioso.

—¿Nervioso?

—Ajá —asintió —. Es la primera vez que voy a pedirle a alguien su consentimiento para salir con su hija.

Tigresa tragó saliva. ¿Había llegado el momento de contarle todo a su padre adoptivo?

La puerta se abrió, y apareció el Maestro Shifu detrás de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos rojos de la emoción. Corrió a abrazar a su hija, quien miraba a Po con nerviosismo. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer? No sabía cómo reaccionaría Shifu. Ella había estado al borde de la muerte, ¿acaso quería estar él en la misma situación?

—Maestro Shifu —lo llamó Po —. Tengo que decirle algo.

Tigresa cogió aire. Ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba en una cama, llena de heridas; no podría entrenar en algunas semanas; sus amigos acababan de pillarlos en una situación comprometida; y su novio estaba a punto de ganarse sesiones de entrenamiento el triple de duras contándole a su padre lo que había entre ellos. La felina sonrió. A pesar de todo, nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, chicos! Ayyy...estoy un poco triste, pero contenta a la vez. La verdad es que me da mucha pena haber acabado el fic...pero bueno, todo tiene su comienzo y su final, y espero que este final os haya parecido apropiado al menos. ^^<strong>

**Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que con vuestro entusiasmo me habéis hecho seguir este fic hasta el final. Me atrevería a decir que esta es la historia que más he disfrutado escribiendo, y todo gracias a vosotros. **

**Ayyy, me gustaría mencionar a tantísima gente que ha sido fiel al fic desde el principio hasta el final...pero sois tantos, que si empiezo no acabo. Por eso me gustaría nombrar a una persona en especial, a la cual le dedico este capítulo: a _FUj-p19. _Gracias por todo. Has sido más que un lector, has sido un amigo. Por eso espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo y la dedicatoria que escribo aquí abajo. **

**Con poco más que decir, se despide Pétalo-VJ. Pero no os preocupéis, seguramente no será un adiós definitivo. Esperemos que mi cabecita loca planee nuevas ideas con las que formar un nuevo fic. **

**¡Sayonara, amigos!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


End file.
